


Abyss (on hiatus, but not abandoned)

by FrankieSpitfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Basically everything wrapped up in a deliciously dark package, Character Death, Dark side perspective, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Horcruxes, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Marauders era, Mild Character Bashing, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Torture, Totally hot Dark Lord, Unrequited Love, at least in the beginning, just in case it wasn't implied already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieSpitfire/pseuds/FrankieSpitfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Innocence once lost can never be regained, darkness once gained can never be lost."  John Milton  </p><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle has seen darkness, he wants to rule over it, command it. The power bestowed upon him will lead him into an abyss, but he will follow it gladly, as he wants it all. Seeking immortality and endless power, yearning for supremacy, he becomes the Dark Lord. Sentiment is a weakness he cannot afford, but the rules of the game change when he meets Lucius Malfoy, the still innocent heir to the Malfoy name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Disequilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you read here nor will I ever use this to become a millionaire. J.K Rowling owns this and it made her rich. The only thing I own is the characters I make up and the tedious tirade that follows.... 
> 
> So this one is about the First Wizarding War ( 70's and 80's) and I'll just smoothly slide into the second one as I write on. Voldemort is still Voldemort, he won't be cute and cuddly nor will he be the good guy ( though he might, never know) He's the by-product of my sympathy for Tom Riddle. But this is also a story of love and acceptance, and how someone can change when you throw a little love their way. Voldemort is, or at least he himself thinks, that he is incapable of love and doesn't want or need others to love him. That all changes when a young and compassionate wizard( insert Lucius here) shows him a that he can love and be loved in return.
> 
> Everything is always about the Light side, we only see it through their eyes. Don't the anti-heroes have a story as well? Maybe, just maybe they have a reason for doing what they do. I want to explore as to what point are they redeemable? Do they have a shot at redemption or are they just too rotten to the core? Can we all honestly say that Dumbledore was a good guy? Or was he just human enough to understand that sometimes the end justifies the means?
> 
> Both sides are after something, both want to come out as the winner. In the end of the day, both the Light and the Dark will do what is necessary to achieve their goals and they have to make choices. Some on the Dark side are not as dark as they seem and some on the Light are not as light as they pretend to be. 
> 
> And I think I'm done for now. Since it will have a sh*tload of chapters, don't expect me to write this in the course of a few months. Be patient with me. I will alternate between my now two stories and try to update at least once or twice a month.

**Prologue: Disequilibrium**

 

Dark clouds covered the night sky, clouds promising something more menacing than rain. The colour of ink and despair, a haunting presence. On a fairly empty field of nothing more than grass and trees stood a manor of blackish marble and granite with greenish-brown vines twisting themselves around the pillars, covering a large portion of the manor's outer walls. A tall fence surrounded it, the sharp pikes on the top were meant to intimidate whoever thought about climbing over it. 

The manor was dark inside, but lighted enough to see one's way around. There were paintings on the walls, showing darkness and death. At the end of the corridor was another half-lit room, this time a much larger one with a black tiled floor. Inside was an imposing chair-like throne made entirely out of dark cherry wood, done with such craftsmanship that it looked as if it was alive and in motion. On the throne sat a man with sinister magnetism, his face held no emotions other than the almost sadistic twist to his lips. He was dressed in the finest of robes much like any other respectable wizard, but no one else quite resembled the man on the throne, there was simply no one like him.

He had no reason to hide his face, his cold eyes and the maniacal look that illustrated the rest of his face injected a big part of the fear that being in front of this man could cause. Above the regal looking throne was a symbol representing his family, a Coat of Arms of some sort. A silver-scaled serpent with ruby studded eyes and fangs dripping with venom graced the Coat of Arms, a perfect representation of the man sitting under it.

Closing his eyes, the man allowed himself to be pulled into a memory. A small piece of remembrance that was rather innocent but marked the first steps towards something entirely consuming.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1943_

_A dark figure soundlessly walked the corridors, surrounded by a strange yet enthralling allure. The figure was a young man with dark emerald eyes, with his raven hair just long enough to softly curl over his forehead. All together they made a handsome picture with the element of danger and darkness surrounding him. But the truly enthralling part about the youth's was the air of power. His magic hummed, so in tune with the wizard that the teen could feel his magic call out to him._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle was no ordinary wizard, excelling both academically and in the art of deception, he was more than just a Hogwarts student. He had big plans for the future._

_The halls were empty at that time of the night. Students were all in their respectable houses, having dreams of the sweetest sort. The portraits and paintings lining the walls were silent, the occasional snore coming from the pictures alerted of their presence. The dungeons of Slytherin House were dark, but they were always dark. The green tinge of the lamps made the room glow eerily. It only made Tom feel more at home in the ancient castle. But it was never truly a place to call home and it would never serve as one. The ancient castle was merely a means to an end, a place to plant the seeds of his future._

_Soon he will be able to hold the magical world at the palm of his hand. Albus Dumbledore may suspect, but the man would never prove anything. Tom was a Slytherin, a heir to the line of cunningness and deceit._

 

The memory changed into another one, a much recent recollection.

 

_" What will you give me in exchange for this honour? What shall you give me, Abraxas?" the young raven-haired wizard asked, his voice alluring enough for the other young man to fall right in and never resurface._

_The youth replied, his voice wavering as he showed the other his submission  " Whatever you wish."_

_" Anything at all? Are you quite sure I wouldn't demand something of you that you are unwilling to give." Tom purred, enjoying the sway he had on the younger teen by a few years._

_Abraxas Malfoy locked his eyes with the other and said with as much conviction as he could muster " Whatever you wish...My Lord."_

_Trailing his index finger down the other's cheek, Tom Riddle said " I require your loyalty. Should you betray me, defy me in any way, know that I shall cut out your tongue, just before killing you. "_

_The young Malfoy declared in a whisper " I give my word as a Malfoy."_

Abraxas had been one of his first subordinates, the word of a Malfoy had proved to be honourable. Even as a Seventh Year student, Tom Riddle had managed to influence at least a dozen Slytherin students and quite a few from the other Houses. The words coming from the eighteen year old wizard had captivated the ones seeking power and glory, he had created a world that everyone wanted but never dared to even think about. He was a visionary and like a warm light in the middle of darkness, he enticed and charmed. They came like moths to a flame. But he never trusted any of them, that privilege was only known to few; Abraxas Malfoy, a Sixth Year Slytherin and Octavian Lestrange, his fellow Seventh Year. But Tom's first and foremost rule stated that he could never truly trust anyone.

He cursed Dumbledore for constantly being in his way, but getting rid of him was no easy task. He was still weak, he had small numbers of like-minded wizards and witches but he had no true power. That could only be achieved through large numbers he didn't have. He craved it like the very air that filled his lungs.

Reminiscing would not help him either, the man was sure. He still wondered over the possibility that perhaps he had overlooked something. Something vital that he could use against Albus Dumbledore. Tom's memories were sketchy at best, the dark magic coursing through him making the man concentrate on one thing only.

From the shadowed doorway, a figure approached. Bowing his head, a no longer teenaged Abraxas spoke " My Lord."

The other acknowledged the other wizard " Abraxas. Shouldn't you be at home with your wife. As I understand, she is about to give you a heir."

" It was not easy to slip away, My Lord." Abraxas replied.

Tom leaned forward in his seat, his eyes taking a darker shade. He told the man " Yet here you are. Is it done?"

The blonde Malfoy gave a affirmative nod and Tom said " Once again, you have proven yourself to me."

" You have my loyalty." the blonde said.

Getting up from his seat, the dark-haired wizard approached Abraxas. Stopping just in front of the blonde, Tom raised his hand to the man's face. Abraxas didn't flinch, the gesture was something the man had gotten used to after their time together. But there was still a hint of fear in his light-coloured eyes, a subtle flicker of excitement that being this close to the powerful man induced.

Letting his pale hand linger on the other's neck, the raven-haired wizard took pleasure in seeing the blonde's dilated pupils that were blown with lust.

" You serve me well, Abraxas. With any luck, your heir will live up to the family name." Tom said and turned to leave, wordlessly dismissing the blonde. Patiently waiting from his Lord to leave, Abraxas let out the breath he had been holding. The sheer power and dominance that emitted from his chosen master made him lightheaded. Willing his mind to settle, Abraxas activated the Portkey that would take him straight to Malfoy Manor where his wife was about to gave birth to his first born son.

 

 

*****

 

_Knockturn Alley, 1968_

 

The alley was dark and dingy, moist from the rain and mouldy from the warm air. A hooded figure neared the alleyway with caution. The back-alley noises died down as the cloaked figure walked further into the darkness. A gloved hand with elegant nimble fingers traced the wall as if looking for something. Suddenly the hand stopped and reached for a door handle made of metal, heavy and rusty. The door creaked at the hinges as it slowly opened, drawing the figure inside into the darkened room. Outside the rain had stopped.

A lantern was lit inside and from the small square-like window a man was seen. He was small and weakly, but his eyes were alive and mean. His hair was cluttered and greasy, clothes older than the man himself. He was not a pretty sight to behold, with movements that of a wounded animal, with a distinctive limp in his left leg. In his hand shone little pieces of gold, shinier than the morning sun. The man was greedy and pocketed the treasure quickly. He bowed his head and muttered a few words. But none of the pleasantries mattered to the hooded figure, as they disappeared into the darkness once again, leaving behind a cloud of hazy black air.

The Minister of Magic resigned the following day. Though no one quite knew why or how it had come to happen. Folding his newspaper, Abraxas Malfoy smirked cruelly and reached for his morning coffee.

 

*****

 

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1971_

 

The Great Hall was filled with students as yet another sorting ceremony took place. While the new students were lead in and lined up, the rest of the hall made efforts to quiet down.

Seated behind the Slytherin table is a group of students that have learned to stick together. Three Sixth Year student; Rabastan Lestrange, Narcissa Black and Evan Rosier.

" Isn't that your cousin, Cissa?" asked Evan.

The young witch couldn't suppress her eye roll and said " 50 Galleons that he'll turn out to be an idiotic Gryffindor."

Rabastan Lestrange who had been listening the conversation across the table said " That is hardly fair, wouldn't you say. You know the little snot, therefore you have previous knowledge that he will be in the loser house."

" You're right, he is a little snot. A horrible addition to the House of Black. They should have drowned him like a kitten before he even opened his eyes." Narcissa coldly stated.

A velvety voice from behind said " You've spent too much time in Bella's company."

A seventeen year old Lucius Malfoy stood next to the table, making at least half the Hall turn their eyes on the blonde youth. Lucius stayed indifferent and dismissed the stares.

" She's a complete bint." Rosier said with a hushed voice.

While the witch frowned, Rabastan said " Can you believe that my brother is marrying her. I wish him luck, he is going to need it with Bellatrix."

Lucius seated himself down and sighed " Insanity clearly runs in the family."

" Are you implying that since I belong to the very same family that I am going to lose my marbles?" the young woman asked sceptically, turning her icy stare on the blonde.

The teen wizard chuckled " I am implying nothing, it is simply the truth. Whether you will follow your sister into madness or not is entirely up for debate."

" Well, how unfortunate for you. Our fathers have been discussing our marriage for the past month. Looks like you are going to end up with a crazy wife just like Rodolphus." said the girl with a sweet smile.

Rabastan cackled and almost choked on his pumpkin juice as Narcissa victoriously smiled. Lucius didn't seem at all affected and told the girl " I trust my father to do what is best for me."

Leaning closer to the group, Rosier whispered " Speaking of Cissa's mad sister, I heard a rumour that she joined..."

" Don't speak of this here, you nitwit." hissed Lestrange, quickly glancing around to make sure no one heard what was being said.

The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow " Are you honestly surprised? Really, what did you expect her to do? Perhaps a job in a children's day care?"

" Oh hush. You're ruining my appetite with all this talk." Narcissa scowled, turning her attention to the Head Table where the sorting was about to begin.

Several students were placed in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw before Sirius Black's name was called. Narcissa eyed her pest of a cousin and offered a bored look to Rosier when the hat shouted Gryffindor. Evan pointedly clapped and made a bowing motion towards the witch.

Lucius fixated his gaze on the front when a lanky dark-haired boy walked up to the stool. The boy was quite angular, with sharp angles and a awkward presence. His eyes were the like black cobalt and there was a certain guarded look to them. As the boy climbed to the stool and the hat began the sorting, Lucius already knew that the boy would end up in the snake house. When the hat placed him in Slytherin, Lucius didn't miss the cruel smirk on one boy's face and the almost sad look on the face of a redheaded girl.

" Out of all these brats, this is what we get?" Narcissa questioned with venom.

The blonde didn't bother to hide his harsh tone when he told the witch to shut up. When the witch started to say something, Lucius arrogantly stated " As you might recall, I am a prefect and I can take points from you. Simply for being an ill-mannered shrew. Now before you say another poisonous word, I suggest not saying anything at all."

" Luc, it's just some kid. Don't get all worked up about it." Rabastan said.

With one last look on the lonely dark-haired boy who had seated himself as far as possible, Lucius spoke " This kid is one of us now, I expect you to act like Slytherins. He is obviously frightened among so many people and some wizards and witches don't have the benefit of a being a rich and spoiled horror like yourself."

" Studying for those N.E.W.T's must really mess with your head, because I am quite sure you are not the Lucius we know and love." Evan Rosier joked.

" Love to hate, you mean." Cissa said while sulking like a teenager she actually was.

The blonde couldn't care less and said " Think what you like."

" I think you need to find yourself a proper shag." Rabastan laughed.

Lucius decided not to comment. The jabs that got made regarding his more intimate social life were endless, yet the only reason his friends even brought it up was because they were under the impression that Lucius Malfoy, son of Abraxas Malfoy, was some kind of player. Lucius never bothered to correct them and allowed for the reputation to stick. While Lucius was somewhat knowledgeable in the art of seduction and charm, the fact of the matter was actually rather simple; the strikingly handsome teen was still as untouched as the Virgin Mary herself.

 

As the prefects were asked to lead the First Years to their dormitories, Lucius got up from his seat and gathered the eleven new snakes.

After the compulsory lecture, the kids started to explore the dungeon they had been lead to. Lucius immediately noticed the dark-haired boy shying away from others and looking around with uncertainty.

" What's your name?" asked the blonde, trying to make the boy a bit more responsive.

The boy was a bit suspicious at first but then said " Severus Snape, sir."

" You don't have to call me sir. My name is Lucius Malfoy." the blonde explained.

" Aren't you a bit old to still go to school?" the young Snape asked sceptically.

Lucius chuckled and said " This is my final year in Hogwarts."

" You don't have to talk to me, you know. Usually people don't, and I don't take kindly to pity." Severus stated boldly.

The blonde had to give the kid some credit for acting like a Slytherin already. He told the young snake " I don't do things I don't want to do and I rarely feel pity for others. I simply wanted to make your stay here a bit more tolerable. With your social skills, not wonder people avoid talking to you. As a prefect it is my duty to look out for the younger student. If you don't want that, just tell me and I will stop bothering you."

Severus looked thoughtful and something close to sorrow passed through his onyx eyes.

" I don't mind. I've never had any friends. I had one, but she got sorted into a different house with that imbecile Potter." little Snape said.

" Being in different houses does not mean you can't remain friends. Unless it's Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, we have a no lion and badger policy around here." Lucius explained.

Severus' shoulders slumped and he said " She's in Gryffindor."

"Oh, you mean the girl with the red hair, the one who got sorted after you?" Lucius asked.

" Her name is Lily...she's a muggle-born." the boy stuttered.

Lucius tried to hide his contempt as the word muggle-born was said, but the boy was obviously not old enough to have a certain disposition on muggles and muggle-borns. Unless he was a pure-blood, which the kid clearly wasn't if the state of his robes and shoes were anything to go by. But there was something about Severus Snape that intrigued the young blonde, something that screamed powerful magic and vast knowledge. The boy would need a proper education about the magical world and how it was supposed to be. Abraxas Malfoy had always said that anyone can be converted into their way of thinking.

 

 

*****

_Malfoy Manor, 1971_

 

Abraxas Malfoy paced his personal study, forming a pattern onto the expensive carpet underneath his feet. He had been nothing but loyal to his Master, the man that was now known as Lord Voldemort. But the blonde servant still had the right to call him Marvolo in private, his preferred title among his most trusted.

The man's musings were broken when he heard a knock on the door. Composing himself, Abraxas called the visitor in.

Lucius stood in the doorway, his face still full of youthful passion. The impassive Malfoy mask hadn't replaced the teen's open expression. Long light-blonde hair reached down to the teen's shoulder blades and Abraxas noted that his son had his mother's feminine beauty, the same ethereal radiance which had first caught his attention upon laying eyes on Lucretia, the teen's mother.

" You wished to see me, Father?" the teen asked.

Abraxas motioned the young wizard in and said " Come sit down, Lucius. We have much to discuss."

Taking a seat, the younger blonde gave his father a puzzled look, but held his tongue for the time being.

Abraxas spoke " As you know, the Dark Lord has been gaining favour among families that practice and believe in the use of the Dark Arts. Many have already joined his cause, as have I."

" Father, I know all this. Why are you telling me this now?" Lucius asked.

The elder Malfoy sighed and turned to face his first born and heir " Because it is time for you to join the cause, my son. You are a man now and as my son, you have a duty. I'm sure you already know that the eldest daughter of Cygnus Black took her place among the Dark Lord's ranks. The Lestrange heir was initiated as well."

"Father, you told me that I would not have to take the Mark while I am still in school. Surely, it is a risk the Dark Lord would not take." Lucius tried to reason but Abraxas cut him off with his raised hand.

Silence dawned upon the room, Lucius was not keen on finding out what his father was plotting.

" You will not be Marked, for now. The Dark Lord expressed his wish to meet you, I will be taking you to him tomorrow." Abraxas told the teen.

Lucius couldn't hold his tongue and asked " Does he wish to inspect the merchandise before purchasing it? Before branding it."

The whip-like slap that made contact with the teen's cheek was all it took for Lucius to regret his words. Angering his father was not in his best interest, but the blonde youth had always been more like his mother; impulsive with words.

" Be sure to keep that tongue of yours in check." Abraxas told the younger male, his voice warning and stern.

Dismissing the teen, the elder Malfoy turned to look out of the window. Rolling up his left sleeve, Abraxas eyed the blackish serpent and skull marking that was deeply imprinted into his skin. He had never doubted its meaning and his choice to join Lord Voldemort. He never had and he was certain that he never will. Lucius would make him proud and the man had no uncertainty about his son's loyalty. While family had always been the most important thing to a Malfoy, serving the Dark Lord was perhaps even greater.

 

 

*****

 

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts sat in his office in the ancient castle, mulling over everything yet nothing in particular. He had been a fool, making a grave error with a former student. From the first moment he had seen Tom Riddle, Albus had recognised his potential and brilliance. Yet he had no idea that the same boy would use his skills and knowledge for something so sinister. The young Slytherin had never been able to charm the aged wizard, Dumbledore never fell for any of it. But still the young wizard had managed to nurture his power right under his nose.

They were on the verge of something that would alter the very foundations of their world. The air grew thicker with each passing day and having lived for some time now, Albus knew that he had made a mistake with Riddle.

Somehow it had all spiralled out of control, out of his reach. But he had found a way to defy the Dark Rebellion, a way to fight back and salvage what needed to be saved. Even in Quidditch there were two teams, why shouldn't there be two sides to the war that was unmistakably heading their way.

Giving a look of sadness to the red and gold feathered phoenix that was perched up on the stand next to Dumbledore's desk, the wizard said to the magical creature " Dark times lay ahead, my friend." 


	2. Chapter One: Down the rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No rant this time, just a dose of guiding comments.  
> So there will be no confusion with the ages of characters: Lucius is 17, Rabastan and Narcissa are both 16. Sev, Siri, Potter and Lily are eleven, seeing as they just started Hoggywarts. Voldemort is in his forties and a real cougar. Lucy is barely legal, people!

  
**Chapter One: Down the rabbit hole** _(1971)_  


A woman's shrill voice echoed throughout the darkened manor, a sound so morbid, one would think that she was writhing in agony. The doors to a well-stocked library opened with a heavy thump and the voice of a woman in pain had turned into a cackling sound, much closer to a ruffled hen than a human.

Lucius tried to block it out and rubbed his temples to stave of the headache he was likely to suffer later. He had retreated to the ballroom for some peace, but he was not as lucky as he had previously thought.

Bellatrix Black stood by the door, her dark curls were tangled and her equally dark eyes held a dangerous gleam. But that was nothing new, the witch had that particular expression ever since she was born.

" Why is it that every time there is a party, you slink off?" Bellatrix questioned, her tone holding an accusing note.

Lucius couldn't reply as he saw the witch's betrothed stalk up behind the woman.

" I see you have found our lovely host." said Rodolphus Lestrange, curling his arm around Bellatrix's waist in a loving yet possessive manner.

" You know perfectly well that I detest events such as this one." Lucius managed to tell them.

Rodolphus whispered something to the witch and with bored look she walked away, leaving the wizard to stand alone by the library door.

" Your father rarely holds back with parties. Such a lovely creature like yourself should not hide away." the older wizard said, walking closer to the blonde. Lucius couldn't stop himself from snorting, but the other man kept on pushing the issue by saying " I can control Bella, most of the time. It would make me quite happy if you'd join the rest of us."

" No one can control Bellatrix." Lucius told the man.

Rodolphus laughed quietly and said " She is rather untameable, but that is one of the things I admired about her. I might not love her, but I do respect her and care for her. We both knew that this arrangement wasn't about love, yet we are content."

Lucius asked " What if you find love with someone other than her?"

" I am hardly one for love. Besides, we have an open relationship. She can do as she pleases and I will as well." the wizard explained.

After a few silent moments, Lucius said " What was it like?"

Rodolphus didn't need to question the teen, he knew what Lucius wanted to know. With a flick of his hand, Rodolphus closed the doors behind them and made a move to roll up his sleeve. He said " I can't describe it. I could feel his magic, his powerful presence wrapping around me. It was blissful yet painful. It was like holding your hand over an open flame, it burns as you get closer to the fire. But it was a good burn, I wanted to get touched by the flames."

Exposing his arm, Rodolphus showed Lucius the Mark and continued " I won't lie, it bloody hurt."

The blonde teen brought his hand closer to the bared arm in front of him. Ghosting his fingers over the marking, Lucius couldn't help the jolt of fear that ran up his spine. Touching the outline of the snake, the blonde youth was startled when the older wizard spoke " I can feel his magic coursing through it."

Lucius was unconsciously pulled towards the Mark, it called out to him and he wanted to follow that call. The moment was broken when there was a knock on the door and a voice that said " Why are the doors closed? Rodol, you better not be seducing Luc."

Rodolphus chuckled upon hearing his brother and winked at Lucius, making the blonde blush a bit. Covering his arm up, the wizard flicked the doors open and said to an annoyed Rabastan " Little brother, it is unbecoming to nose around."

" _Brother_ , it is rude to ignore everyone else. What were you two doing here anyway?" Rabastan raised his brow.

Lucius chuckled and distanced himself from the other wizard, only now noticing how close they were standing. He told his friend " He was merely trying to coax me out of my hiding place."

" I would hope so, he is going to be a married man soon." the other teen said.

Rodolphus took a hold of the blonde's hand and brought it to his lips. He pulled Lucius closer and said in a melodramatic manner "We have decided to elope. I cannot bear the thought of being away from someone as divine as Lucius."

Rabastan rolled his eyes and said " I would like to see you try. Now, can we please join everyone else. I've had it with Cissa's constant remarks on what someone is wearing and whatnot."

" I truly hope your father has some sense." Rodolphus told the blonde with a reassuring smile.

Rabastan snorted " Even I would choose Bella over Cissa. That witch can send anyone to an early grave with her yapping."

 

*****

 

The Great Hall was decorated and the huge tree next to the Head Table was littered with golden ornaments and white snowflakes. Candles were lit and the enchanted ceiling produced snow that never quite reached the students.

A young boy sat in the middle of the Hall, behind the Gryffindor table. With his head full of lustrous and messy lock, the boy held patrician elegance and poise. His grey eyes were full of mischief and the youthfulness of his face had yet to disappear.

However, he wasn't alone in the Hall and soon he was joined by another First Year who casually planted himself next to the young wizard.

" I thought you were going home for the holidays?" asked James Potter.

Sirius lifted his head and asked " Would you spend the holidays with a family who hates you? I think not. Besides, I would rather clean cauldrons for an entire year than go home to my oh so loving family. What are you still doing here?"

" Mum and dad are in Ireland, spending Christmas there and hopefully coming back before the new year settles in. I don't mind staying here. I can keep you company." James told his friend.

Sirius smiled and said " I saw Evans with her trunk."

" She went home, I think she's spending the holidays in the States with her family." Potter shrugged.

The messy-haired boy asked " You really like her, don't you?"

" I... I guess. I mean, she's smart and has the greenest eyes I have ever seen. She just doesn't seem to like me very much." stuttered James.

Sirius snorted " She hangs out with that weird kid Snape."

" They were friends before Hogwarts." said the Potter heir.

The other boy laughed and said " That doesn't mean anything, he's a Slytherin."

" How come you're in Gryffindor when your entire family has been in the snake house?" asked James.

" I don't know, I guess I'm just different from them. I hate the lot of them, you know. My mother would rather have an house-elf as a child than me and my father thinks I'm a complete failure. But I really hate my cousin Bellatrix, she's the worst one." the boy explained with a disgusted expression.

James asked " Is Narcissa Black related to you?"

" She's Bella's sister, another cousin of mine. I don't really know why, but she hates me for some reason. I'm just returning the favour." Sirius said with shrug.

" Your family is really messed-up." James laughed.

The other teen smiled, but there was something sad in his eyes as James commented on his unfortunate family.

" Snape stayed as well. I think as a Christmas treat for us, we should use some of those pranks you came up with." James grinned.

" Let's give Snivellius something to snivel about." Sirius laughed, though it wasn't as enthusiastic as the other's. But he had made a good friend in James Potter and he wanted to keep that friendship. Being a Black wasn't easy and Sirius had always been different from the rest of his family. He needed someone to understand him and James Potter had been the first to understand.

  

*****

 

Pretending to read, Lucius lifted his gaze a bit and peered over the top of the book. His father had just entered the room, his face constricted and the lines of his features more prominent. The younger blonde immediately knew that he wasn't going to like what his father had come to tell him.

" Can I help you with something, Father?" Lucius casually asked, trying to keep his tone curious rather than arrogant.

Abraxas chuckled darkly and said " For some reason you seem to think that your insolence will be tolerated. I assure you that it will not. I blame your mother for your blatant disobedience, she never did discipline you."

" She just likes me better, Father." Lucius clicked his tongue.

The elder Malfoy smirked to himself, but then he said with a serious edge to his voice " We are expected. I trust you know how to behave yourself."

Lucius felt his entire body stiffen. Ever since the man had told him about the upcoming meeting with the Dark Lord, Lucius had been terrified. He wasn't sure whether it was something he even wanted but he had to do his duty to the family. Yet there was a small part of him that was excited to finally see the man that had all the pure-bloods at his feet. He wanted to know what it felt like, the thrill that Rodolphus had spoken of.

The teen's father walked closer and held out his hand his son. Lucius hesitantly took it, becoming more aware of what lay ahead. Abraxas noticed the uncertainty and said " Speak when spoken to. But don't allow anyone to talk down to you. You are Malfoy, we command respect."

" I won't let you down, Father." Lucius muttered.

Abraxas smiled knowingly and said " Behave yourself."

 

Side-Along Apparation was the best way to reach the Dark Lord, Abraxas himself was keyed into the wards. Upon arriving, Lucius said with confusion " This is a bit informal."

Abraxas placed his hand on the teen's shoulder and explained " No one else is here."

Lucius didn't question his father, only followed the man through the atrium. The entire place was giving Lucius a bad feeling, the creeping sense of gloom and despair filled him as he walked closer to the dark mahogany doors.

Abraxas looked proud and unmovable as he lifted his hand to knock on the door. It made Lucius even more nervous. He was about to meet the greatest dark wizard of all time, yet his father was not at all worried for the fate of his only son and heir. There was no other reply than the soft click of the lock. Lucius may still be a student but even he could feel the powerful wards surrounding the room. Dread filled him as that thought crossed him. Was he about to meet their Lord in his bedroom? Why else would the room be so heavily warded.  

Abraxas motioned the teen to follow, giving Lucius the first look of the interior of the room. Everything was done up in dark shades, various black and green tones that accented each other. It wasn't a bad looking room, but Lucius would never spend time here, at least not willingly.

Fortunately, it wasn't a bedroom and that made the teen relax a bit. Abraxas didn't seem at all fazed about anything, the man had known their Lord for two decades.

" Father..." Lucius questioned, but the man cut him off with a sharp look.

A chill ran down the teen's vertebra, a spike of fear accompanying the icy feeling. Lucius had never been one for fear, he was always aware of his surroundings and it was below him to be afraid. This, however, was different. It infiltrated every bone in his body and made a home in his heart. Willing himself to be calm had no affect and the need to cling to his father was overwhelming. The feeling was so intense that he could hardly focus on the matter at hand.

A voice that resembled a sensuous hiss invaded the teen's mind " I see you have brought me your heir."

Abraxas immediately bowed his head and said " My Lord."

Lucius had never seen his usually unyielding and proud father this submissive, the absolute obedience shocked the teen.

" Leave us." said the man, still unseen by the young blonde.

Without a second though, Abraxas bowed again and started retreating out of the room. Lucius wanted to call out and beg the man to stay. He saw a small glint of hesitation in the older man's eyes, but he still obeyed his master.

Standing in the middle of the room, Lucius felt exposed and vulnerable. He felt like a small child who pleaded with his mother to leave the nightlight on. He felt like a boy who was too afraid to walk through the dark corridor. Deadly eyes fixated upon him, yet he had no idea.

" Your father speaks highly of you." Tom said, materializing behind the young blonde.

Lucius wasn't sure if he was supposed to say something, so he decided to keep quiet. He had a hard time controlling his frantic heartbeat as the Dark Lord almost glided around him. His deep green eyes were calculating and cruel, the shades of green swirling and reflecting the dim light. But even though he was dangerous and held more power in his little finger than most wizards in their entire being, Lucius couldn't help the betraying thought that slipped him. The man was alluring, his features were cruel and yet the sharp lines made him more sensual. The Dark Lord was handsome, his striking presence was both powerful and seductive. He was closer to his father's age, but Lucius could swear that the man was no older than thirty. Just like the days before, Lucius wanted to fell right into it. It called for him, licked at his skin and mind. Never before had he felt such a rush of magic course through him, binding him and freeing him at the same time.

Tom allowed his lips to twitch just a bit as he caught the teen's eyes. There was no one else that excelled in Legilimency quite like him, the blonde's thoughts were like an open book to him. Abraxas should have known better than forgo the Occlumency lessons with his son. Though there was a part that was locked away, the youth could repel him easily. Tom could sense the fear and astonishment, but he couldn't reach deeper. It intrigued him, but that was not why the teen was brought to him.

" You fear me. I can feel your heart beating, like a frightened rabbit who is facing the wolf. " Tom purred.

Lucius couldn't stop himself and said " That is the idea, is it not?"

" I should speak to your father about your impudence." the dark-haired man chuckled, but there was still a hint of warning to his tone.

The youth lifted his eyes and caught the other's darkened gaze " I get that from my mother."

" Ah, the lovely Lucretia. She does have a way of leaving an impression. But that is not the only thing she gave you. You possess her beauty." the Dark Lord said.

The young blonde could practically feel the blush that crept up on his neck and cheeks. He felt calm and scared at the same time, an odd combination.

" You will serve me well, Lucius." the man drawled, hissing the name like it was a sweet poison. Placing his finger under the teen's chin, Tom lifted the blonde's head enough to have him meet his gaze. He was surprised to see a hint of defiance in that silver stare. It amused him and angered him, but in the end he would enjoy breaking it. He took pleasure in knowing that they would all beg for something in the end.

 

*****

 

" And now you add the powdered Lavender root." said Severus, pointing to the potion that was softly bubbling in the cauldron.

The sentence was entirely missed by the blonde Seventh Year, who was absentmindedly stirring the brew. Severus noticed it and added " Then you add three tops of your blood and sacrifice a Gryffindor."

Lucius still didn't say and thing. The younger boy took out his wand and poked it between the blonde's ribs, making him yelp.

" What was that for?" Lucius asked, rubbing his abused side.

" You're not listening at all. You asked for my help, not the other way around." Severus huffed.

Lucius softened his gaze and said " I know, and I apologise for not paying attention."

" Has something happened?" the young Snape asked.

The blonde Slytherin explained " Not quite."

" How was Christmas?" the younger one changed subjects as he went to work on the blonde's potion.

Lucius leaned against the table and said " Tiresome, as always. Did you go home for the holidays?"

Severus shook his head and elaborated " I stayed in the castle. It's not like I have a place to go."

" What do you mean?" the teen inquired, but saw the dark-haired boy close up soon after.

" It's nothing, it doesn't concern you." the eleven year old stated.

Lucius asked again " You can tell me, Severus. I am a prefect and it is my responsibility to listen."

" No, it's not." snorted the boy.

The blonde tried again " Very well, it is not. But you can tell me anyway."

" If I tell you, will you stop being so nosey?" the younger one relented.

Receiving a nod from the blonde teen, Severus said " My dad is a Muggle. He doesn't think I'm worth his time and effort. He drinks a lot as well."

" He hurts you?" Lucius asked, not quite liking where this was heading. Severus didn't say anything but the small nod was all it took to anger the blonde.

" I've been making potions since I was old enough to read the instructions. The first one I ever made was a salve to cover the bruises." Snape muttered.

Lucius asked " What about your mother?"

" She doesn't hurt me but she doesn't stop him either. I guess she doesn't really care. My father doesn't understand, he's a Muggle." the younger Slytherin stated.

" One of the reasons Muggles are inferior, their simple and pitiable minds cannot understand. They're weaker than us. He fears you, because he doesn't comprehend the gift you possess." Lucius told the boy.

Severus smiled and asked " Why do you bother with me?"

" You're intelligent, far more than your peers. There is something special about you, something that I know will make you a great wizard one day. I'm not entirely selfless, I admit as much. You are useful to me." said Lucius.

The young Slytherin laughed and told the other " I appreciate your honesty."

" What about your friend, the Muggle-born?" the blonde inquired.

" We still talk sometimes and study together, at least when Potter isn't around." Snape shrugged.

Lucius smirked " The Gryffindor hellion that is infamous for his recklessness already."

" He's a stupid bully, nothing more. He and that Black menace have a particular fondness for me." Severus all but growled.

With a curious look, Lucius asked " Why not report him? Hogwarts doesn't tolerate bullying."

" It wouldn't make a difference. They're the popular Gryffindors while I'm just a scrawny snake. The Headmaster favours the lions, it is not a secret. It would only get me into more trouble." the boy huffed.

Lucius said " If you'd like, I can sort them out."

" No, please don't. I don't want anyone else fighting my battles for me. I can handle them on my own. Where is this big brother attitude coming from?" the dark-haired boy raised his eyebrow,

" Slytherins take care of their own. We are a family. That is essentially what makes us the better House. We are loyal to one another. Besides, I am an only child. " the teen explained with a hint of warmness.

 

After the brewing session, Lucius headed over to the dungeons. Upon entering the common room he was dragged away by Rabastan, who eagerly seized him up.

" So, did you meet _him_?" asked Rabastan.

" Hello to you too, Rabastan." Lucius drawled.

With an eye roll, the teen said " I haven't seen you since that dreadful Yule party. And you ignored me during Slug's class. You could at least indulge me with some gossip."

" Are you sure you're a wizard? I think I sense a witch in my presence." Lucius mocked the other teen.

Rabastan ignored the jab and said " Let's go into the dormitory."

 

The row of beds that greeted the teen were slightly depressing. He had gotten used to his four-poster bed in Malfoy Manor, the shabby excuses in Hogwarts were always a disappointment. Rabastan plopped himself down to someone's bed and said " Did you see him?"

" Oh, yes. He had a yellow polka-dotted dress and blue hair. Dreadful combination, wouldn't you say?" Lucius said with faked horror.

Rabastan wanted to throw a pillow at the other teen, but remembered that this wasn't his dormitory and that was not his bed. Lucius laid the jokes aside and said " It was...terrifying. Yet enticing to the point of no return. He wasn't what I expected, even though he was."

" You are making no sense whatsoever." the other teen told the blonde.

Taking a seat on the bed that faced Rabastan, Lucius said " He consumes you with his presence. Chills the blood in your veins and steals the breath from your lungs."

" That's very poetic, but what was it really like. Did you feel his power? Rodol always says that being in his presence is like standing close to a burning flame." the slightly younger teen said.

Lucius said quietly, feeling his wayward emotions surfacing " He definitely left an impression."

Rabastan was silent for a few moments, but then he said " This is a very bad idea, Lucius."

The blonde youth looked honestly confused and Rabastan clarified " Don't get yourself involved in things that are out of your reach. I know you well enough, Lucius. The Dark Lord left a different kind of impression on you."

Mentally cursing himself, the blonde argued " It's nothing like that."

"If you say so." Rabastan said with a hint of a smile.

Lucius pressed on with conviction " I do say so."

Rabastan smiled and inquired from the blonde teen "Did he say anything about your initiation?"

" No, it didn't come up. I assume it is something he will not discuss with me personally. But I think it won't be until graduation. It would be too careless." Lucius explained.

The dark-haired teen said " So what did you talk about?"

" Nothing. He isn't one for chitchat, Rabastan." the blonde intoned.

The younger Lestrange brother sighed " Well, this sounds so boring."

" Only you would call meeting the Dark Lord boring." laughed Lucius.

" Come on, Luc. Surely he said something to you." whined the younger male.

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and stated " He said I have my mother's beauty. Does that satisfy you?"

Rabastan gaped " The Dark Lord complimented you on your pretty face?"

" Salazar, you're worse than Narcissa. Are you sure you're a wizard?" Lucius teased, only to get the spotlight away from himself.

The teen didn't give up and spoke " Do not change the subject, Luc. No wonder you're all flustered."

" I am not flustered, you fool." the blonde hissed.

Rabastan waved his hand with a dismissing manner and said " Yes, alright, I forgot. Malfoys are never flustered. But he is attractive, isn't he?"

" This right here is the reason why you're behind in classes. Your head is filled with nonsense." the older teen commented.

" I am a hormonal sixteen year-old. What in Merlin's name did you expect? Now stop evading my question. Is he handsome or not?" Rabastan questioned.

Lucius tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and said " He is rather striking. Being in the same room with him can hit you like a Jelly-Legs Curse. Sometimes I forget that I am a teenager, my responsibilities and the duty I have to my family makes it a bit hard to just be a hormonal seventeen year-old. I think that's why it affected me so much, I was vulnerable in his presence. It was nothing more than that."

" You're right, that's probably it. Just don't go falling in love with the Dark Lord." Rabastan said jokingly.

Lucius reassured the other Slytherin " I won't. The thought alone is absurd."

  

*****

 

Calculating eyes took in the sight before him, the utter obedience that the handful of pure-bloods showed him. No one knew about his disgraceful Muggle father who was no more than an unwilling donor. He had taken great pleasure in torturing the man who had abandoned his mother, the man's tongue had been quite loose after a few rounds of the Cruciatus Curse. The man had disgusted him to the point where he could only curse him more. He hated Muggles, their filthy blood. Tom had felt alive while seeing the light leave his father's eyes, it gave him no regrets. He had felt numb, overlooking the twinge of glee.

The small group of cloaked men sat behind sturdy table. Their faces were not covered and they had certain privileges that others did not. They represented the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, his most valuable and trusted followers and advisors. Abraxas Malfoy sat to his right while Lord Lestrange had the chair to the Dark Lord's left. Other members of the Inner Circle all belonged to highly respected and prestigious families. They were also the same teenagers that had been there when Tom Riddle had become something more than just a Hogwarts student.

" My Lord." a steady voice among the group addressed Tom.

Clearing his head and pushing his wondering thoughts back into their confinements, the Dark Lord ordered " Speak."

" There is a resistance forming, My Lord. Those who identify themselves as Light and their mud-blooded counterparts. They call themselves the Order of the Phoenix." the same man explained.

Tom chuckled darkly " Dumbledore."

" Yes, My Lord." came the reply.

" That senile fool does not know when to stop," the man stated with mild amusement. " He wants to go against me, I take that as a personal challenge."

Abraxas spoke " My Lord, if I may propose something."

Lord Voldemort didn't say anything, just turned his intensive gaze on the blonde. Malfoy said " This little organisation of Dumbledore's may be beneficial to us, if we use it for our advantage."

" A spy in their midst?" the dark-haired man cocked his eyebrow.

Abraxas gave a nod and continued " I believe that if we were to gain information on the inside, the tide of the war can be easily changed. We could, for the lack of a better word, destroy them inside out."

Voldemort stayed silent while he mulled over the idea. Having vital information about their enemy could prove to be useful in the end. Of course, doing something as such under Dumbledore's nose would simply give Tom enjoyment.

" Your idea has merit." stated the Dark Lord, seeing the little glint of victory in the blonde's eyes.

Without further ado, Tom waved his hand dismissingly and said " Wait for my summon."

Abraxas was the last to remain. He bowed and turned to leave, Tom said to the man before he could reach the door  " Your heir is rather brazen, a quality I rarely tolerate. Perhaps you have neglected to teach him a few necessary truths in life."

The blonde visibly gulped but stated in a steady and even voice " Forgive me, My Lord. His insolence will not be left unpunished."

" While I would usually remind you to control your son, I find myself telling you the exact opposite. It was surprisingly refreshing, I must admit. Not many dare to defy me. Nothing will mar his skin, am I understood? " Tom spoke.

Abraxas gave a nod, though still taken aback by the man's words. Had it been anyone else, the Dark Lord would have already taken care of the problem. Abraxas did not dare to question his Lord's reasons.

" You will bring him before me after graduation. I find myself intrigued." said Lord Voldemort, ending the discussion.

As the blonde walked out of the room, he couldn't almost believe that his Lord had not wanted Abraxas to reprimand his heir for his cheek. Though Tom had been clear about it, the blonde still intended to teach Lucius a much needed lesson when he returned from school.

 

*****

 

The following weeks only served to nurture the fear and despair as the darkness devoured more on its path. The once hushed whispers of a dangerous and dark wizard had grown into rumours and something even stronger. People started talking about Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of their time. They said that he even left Grindelwald to shame with his vast knowledge and skills in the Dark Arts. As people spread the news, the ill-omened feeling grew. The attacks started out small, but left everyone chilled to the bone. Muggle-borns were afraid to leave their homes, the fear of Lord Voldemort catching them was too big for them to handle. Perhaps it was irrelevant that the sun rarely came out, but fear and desolation hung in the air. It reeked of terror, the onslaught of dread was all consuming and it filled every child, witch and wizard until the simplest of shadow had then ready to fight.

The only safe place seemed to be Hogwarts, the ancient castle packed with students who were blissfully ignorant to the outside world. Pure-bloods had nothing to worry about, most of them were the children of followers or likeminded witches and wizards. Not all pure-bloods believed the cause, James Potter and Sirius Black being the most vocal about it. The rest just bided their time, hoping that they still had a family to return to. 

The silent war carried on, both sides gathering their troops. Graduation was almost there, just a few weeks separated the students from summer.

One particular student couldn't wait until the end of his schooling. Not because Hogwarts wasn't the best place to make friends and learn, but because the weight of his upcoming initiation took a hold on most of the young blonde's thoughts.

Lucius was not ready to admit that it scared him to think about his life outside of Hogwarts. The duty to his family and his place in the upcoming war left him unsettled and edgy. He had never been his own person, always a Malfoy not just Lucius. His father demanded respect, nothing got past him and nothing ever would. Being who he was made Lucius want to gag at times. Life as someone insignificant would have had its flaws but perhaps it would have lessened his burden.

" Should I be worried? I've been standing here for a few good minutes and you haven't heard a single word I've said to you." came a voice from the blonde's right.

Lucius turned to see Narcissa and Rabastan standing next to him, the latter wearing a puzzled look.

" I just shut you out, Cissa dear." Lucius said half-heartedly.

The girl however didn't take the bait and said " Something is troubling you. And if I can see it than it must be something big, I hardly notice these things."

" I am a bit worried about my N.E.W.T's." the blonde sighed.

Narcissa snorted and said " That wasn't even a worthy attempt. Try again."

"Is this about...you know, the initiation to the Dark Lord's ranks?" Rabastan asked lowly, taking a seat next to the blonde.

Lucius didn't have to say anything, the look in his eyes spoke volumes. The witch glared at the blonde and huffed " Can't you tell your father that you don't want to join?"

" Now that was a pathetic attempt to cheer him up, " snorted Rabastan."You can't just refuse, unless you don't value your life."

" I have no intention to refuse. I am perfectly willing and I support his views. I just know that my father has these great expectations and I can't fail him. I already got a letter from him, telling me to learn how a proper pure-blood acts. My life won't be the same anymore, there is something telling me that everything is going to change. I don't know whether I'm ready for that." Lucius explained, ignoring the snort from Narcissa.

The other wizard asked " What's got your father so irritated?"

" My insolence and inability to control my mouth. It's nothing I haven't heard before. Mother sent me a letter telling me to ignore Father's letter altogether and never be someone I'm not." chuckled the blonde.

Narcissa laughed " You mother is definitely one of a kind."

" She is quite special." Lucius smiled at that.

The witch exhaled loudly and stated " I have letters that need sending. Try not to look so sour, Luc. It doesn't suit you."

Rabastan waited for the girl to disappear. Narcissa was a good friend, pretentious and vain, but still a lovely witch if she wanted to be. The teenage wizard had always admired Cissa's light-hearted mind-set, the teenage melancholy and worries slithering away from her with ease. While she seemed like an airhead and perhaps an inconsiderate companion, Narcissa held her friends close. Like other Blacks before her, the witch had her pride and ideals, but she also had a heart.

" While I do believe you, I still think you are not telling me the whole truth. What's troubling your pretty little head?" Rabastan inquired.

Lucius wasn't sure what his friend wanted to hear. He himself had trouble understanding the hollow feeling in his chest, the hole-like feeling that left him restless. Was he truly scared to join the Dark Lord's ranks or was it the fear of seeing the enigmatic man again? Ever since he locked eyes with the green-eyed wizard, Lucius had felt a tugging feeling in his heart and mind. Being picked apart and put back together by the Dark Lord didn't seem like bad idea.

" When I was in Fifth Year, I wanted to go into Wizarding Law. I could imagine myself in court, arguing my case in front of the Wizengamot. I read books on the subject, studied it on my own. When I told my father about it he told me to forget it. And like an obedient son, I did what he told me do. I am just a few steps away from stepping out into the real world, with no Hogwarts backing me up. I have no dreams nor aspirations because I know that none of them will ever be good enough for the great Abraxas Malfoy. Sometimes I wish I could see what it is like to be someone else. Just an ordinary teen with an ordinary life. I don't want to be good for just one thing, being a servant to a dark wizard. That shouldn't define me, it shouldn't be the first thing that comes to mind when you think about Lucius Malfoy." the blonde told his friend.

Rabastan sighed and cast his eyes down to his tangled hands " You know, something really stuck with me after that dreadful Yule party. Something Rodol said. He joked about eloping, do you remember that?"

" He was just trying to rile you up." the blonde pointed out.

The teen said " I know, but I guess the idea sort of planted itself into my head. What would it be like? To be free of the responsibilities, the duties, the endless sermons about honour and what a pure-blood should or shouldn't do. Why can't we just escape from it all? I know it sounds mad, but for a tiny moment I allowed myself to think about my life as someone other than Rabastan Lestrange, the second son of Octavian Lestrange. We are young enough to explore and discover but not old enough to be responsible adults.  I guess what I'm trying to say is that I understand why you are scared. I understand what it must be like for you, seeing as it will be my fate just a few years from now."

" I admire your brother's devotion, but it is an obligation he has to fulfil. And I am not questioning the Dark Lord's cause, I myself believe in the very same things he wishes to promote. I share his views on the magical world and I want to see him succeed. It has never been a question whether I share his beliefs, rather the fear of being his lackey in the game he is constructing and in which he moves the game pieces. And now when I know that he isn't just a shadow or a faceless force, I find myself enamoured with the idea of just being in his presence." admitted the blonde, mindlessly playing with the Malfoy signet ring that his father had given him as a gift.

Rabastan said with worry lacing his voice " Don't let it consume you, Luc. I understand that the Dark Lord is charming and otherwise irresistible, but think about what you're implying. You'll get hurt. Besides, you've only seen him once, that's hardly enough to be smitten with anyone."

" I know, trust me. That is one of the reasons why I feel afraid to face him again. I don't want to be vulnerable, especially in the Dark Lord's presence," stated the blonde. "Everything is changing."

The other teen sighed in agreement and added " I'm actually looking forward to the summer break."

" You will write, at least twice a month." the blonde told his friend.

With a laugh, Rabastan spoke " I'll write and visit as much as I can. By the end of the break, you will be so fed up with me that you'll be thankful for Hogwarts." 

  

*****

  

Tom felt restless, more so when he walked to the window that showed him the garden. The night was pitch black, a few stars sparkling like diamonds in the dark fabric that was the sky.

Toying with a golden locket, the man started walking around his bedroom, the safest place in the entire house. The pacing helped him sort his thoughts, it made his otherwise tangled reflections into a more organized mess. The piece of jewellery in his hand gave him some sort of comfort, it calmed him. He had made sure that the rest were hidden, heavily protected under charms and wards. But the locket still remained with him. The soul-piece inside whispered to him, soothing the dark-haired wizard with something akin to a lover's embrace.

That thought alone could make the wizard laugh cruelly in his mind. He didn't have lovers, he only saw them as a way to reduce his tension. Warm bodies that had no name nor face, just something that Voldemort needed. Each one was the same as the last, yet it mattered not, because they had no right to demand anything from the man.

Although, Tom had thought about a heir. He had no interest in children or passing on his genes, but a heir could be useful to him later on. Someone who would continue his work or perhaps an apprentice. He had plans to live forever, but every Dark Lord needed a vacation every once in a while. That thought lead him to the next one, that forced the man to think in greater detail. The person providing him with an heir would have to be of pure blood and strong magic, not just any witch or wizard would do. No, he needed someone that had potential, someone who could give him a powerful and healthy successor.

A slow and vicious smile danced across his lips as he sensed his mind settling on something. He was destined for power and magnificence, at the brink of a new era that he wanted to create. Tom Riddle planned to be a monarch and every monarch needed a consort. 


	3. Chapter Two: To unfold

**Chapter Two: To unfold**

 

The smell of heavy smoke clung to the damp walls of Knockturn Alley as a shadowed figure took a deep drag of his half-smoked cigarette. Letting it fill his lungs, the man bided his time, waiting for something.

An eerie and cold anxiety filled him, only the constant inhaling of the tangy smoke could calm his nerves that now dominated his very being. The place itself gave the man a horribly strange sensation, waiting there alone made it all the more uncanny. But there was something else entirely that made the man fearful, a sense of dread and unfaithfulness threatened to swallow him up as he stood in a darkened alleyway.

He knew that what he was doing was wrong, immoral and deprived of any kind of justification. It made his skin crawl and he wanted nothing more than to disappear into the darkness that surrounded him. The feeling of wretchedness clung to him like a bad smell, like a leach that refused to let go. Everything he stood for was being ridiculed and mocked by his current predicament.

A drunken giggle caught the man's attention, but he soon dismissed it as he saw a couple of staggering witches on the street ahead. Two Knockturn Alley whores, cackling as a pair of alley cats. He turned his eyes away, unable to stomach the sight that only reminded him that he shouldn't be there at all. Crushing the cigarette with his boot, the man hiked up the collar of his coat and slid a hand into his pocket to palm his wand, just to remind him that he still had it with him.

A gruff and unpleasant voice from behind said "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A spark of fear and perhaps defiance gleamed in the man's eyes when he turned to face the voice. Each time he came to wait in that same corner, a familiar face greeted him. It belonged to a man with short and spiky hair and the newcomer's eyes could only be described as a pair that belonged to a pig. Small and squinty.

" I ain't got time to stand around all night. You got something for me?" the other wizard inquired roughly.

" The Order wants to send their spy, a wizard by the name of Edgar Bones. They think that he can infiltrate the lower ranks by pretending to be a supporter of Lord Voldemort's cause. They wouldn't dare to send someone into the higher ranks. There is a rumour that the lowest ranks don't have Marks, that's why they are willing to send him." explained the wizard, reaching into his inner pocket for another cigarette.

A cruel laugh escaped the spiky-haired male as he said " A spy? That is remarkably unoriginal."

With a shaky tone, the other said " This was my last job, right?"

" You will do your last job when the Dark Lord deems you no longer useful." said the man with a vindictive and mocking smile.

The smoke between the man's fingers was trembling. He gave a nod and said " I want to see her."

" You'll see that sweet witch of yours when you learn to behave. She's doing quite nicely in the dungeons, don't worry about her too much. Now, our business is done. It was a pleasure, but I have to deliver the news to my Lord." came the reply.

Before the man could say anything, the other had already vanished. Unable to hold it together, the wizard slumped onto the wet and muddy street, his back against a soggy wall. He cradled his head between his hands, the cigarette falling into the puddle. A violent sob tore itself from the man's throat and he hit his fist against the rust-coloured bricks. But he couldn't stay there, he had to disappear as well. Dragging his limp form from the ground, the man inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as if willing himself to forget everything that pained him. Collecting himself for a few short minutes, the man Apparated away.

The dark street was once again quiet, only the distant howls of drunken laughter that echoed from the deep heart of Knockturn Alley. There was no sign of Gideon Prewett ever being in the dim  passage nor was there any indication that he had just felt another piece of his soul wither away.

 

*****

 

" It is such a ghastly business what happened with Lady Redthorn. One would imagine that the culprit would have been caught already, of course had the Aurors bothered to catch him. It just amazes me that no one can see just how bad thing are in the Ministry. Honestly, that Muggle-born we had as a Minister. What a joke."

Holding back her snigger, Lucretia Malfoy tried her hardest to portray the ever-composed and elegant Lady of the Manor. She tired with all her might, but her wild blood kept thrumming and making her see the ridiculousness of the women currently enjoying tea with her. Her only true friend was Charlotte, the current wife of Octavian Lestrange. They shared common interests and backgrounds. Also, their sons were friends and both of their husbands were devoted to Lord Voldemort. That being something that held no interest for the two ladies.

" I, on the other hand, think that the Ministry is finally doing something right." said another one of the women.

Charlotte placed her cup on the table and said " Must we speak of such tedious things? It's giving me a headache. All this talk about the Ministry, it is absolute nonsense."

" I agree wholeheartedly." Lucretia said with a smile.

Despite her forty year, Lady Malfoy was still radiant and the epitome of fair beauty. Her golden hair had streaks of silver in them, only highlighting her ethereal looks. She was still delicate looking, even if she had four decades behind her. Her eyes were lit with mischief and youthful playfulness that could hardly be used when describing a pure-blood. There was nothing cold about her either, only the warmth of her heart that was like a beacon of hope in the family. Abraxas treasured his wife dearly, even if he had trouble expressing his gratitude and adoration towards the woman. They had a loving relationship, but very different views when it came to raising their son. While Abraxas was firm and demanding, Lucretia was rather liberal and unbounded when it came to her precious son. Most of the fights were about Lucius, and even then the witch had her husband completely beaten.

" What is young Lucius going to do now that he has graduated?" came a question from a dark-haired witch.

Lucretia waved her had dismissingly and said " Whatever he wants. I am not about to stop him. My dear husband doesn't agree with me, but I still think that my son should be able to do what pleases him."

" Will he be Marked?" the same witch inquired arrogantly, as if she wasn't contented with something.

The fair-haired woman couldn't help herself from snapping " I fail to see why it concerns you."

A reply was on the witch's tongue, but she was cut off by a voice that said  " I'd hate to disturb you, Mother, but there is something I wish to discuss."

" Your son is being blatantly rude." commented one of the women, but her remark was silenced by a rather chilled look from the blonde witch.

" Then it is a good thing he addressed me, wouldn't you say?"

All the while, Lucius fidgeted by the door, not sure if he should leave or not. Thankfully, his mother solved his dilemma by standing up. She said " Excuse me for a moment, ladies."

Lucius didn't miss the snide and condemning look he received from one of the glossed up hags in the group of four. The warm smile on Charlotte Lestrange's face made Lucius feel more comfortable in the midst of the witches. 

Reaching her son, Lucretia rested her palm on the teen's cheek and said in a whisper only the young wizard could hear " You just saved me from the clutches of that old crone Pricilla."

Lucius smirked " I have excellent timing, Mother dear."

" Let us go into your room. I have a feeling that you have something important to discuss." the witch stated and linked her arm with the teen's.

The Manor was more like a maze, which consisted of long corridors and rooms that had no real purpose nor function. The main staircase that lead to the second floor was all white marble and fine edges, but the real treat waited upstairs. Each bedroom on that floor was filled with golden arcs and wide French windows, luxurious furniture and handmade Persian carpets. Everything glittered with wealth, power and the unmistakable air of supremacy was engraved into every square inch of the palace-like Manor.

The teen's room was perhaps bigger than the entire Slytherin common room, with its added en-suite and small sitting room.

Lucretia promptly sat onto the bed and said " My dear, tell your mother what is bothering you. I can see that you are in dire need of my wondrous advice."

With a sigh, the teen seated himself next to his mother and said " I spoke with Father earlier."

" I already don't like where this is going, sweetheart." the witch told the teen.

Lucius didn't see a point in stalling and said " I am expected to take the Mark soon. Now that school is over, I have no apparent reason to not join the Dark Lord's ranks. Father didn't say when, but he did tell me that I am to go with him when he is summoned."

Lucretia tucked a loose strand of hair behind the teen's ear and said " I had hoped that perhaps your father will be sensible enough to spare you. I see now that he is a bigger fool than I thought. Darling, I won't let any harm come to you. Do you understand? If you do not wish to join the Dark Lord's ranks then you don't have to. I will do anything in my power to help you."

" While I admire your strength, Mother, I am perfectly willing. I know that it is dangerous and will require something of me, but I am agreeable. I don't want you to worry over me." Lucius assured his mother.

"If you are sure, Lucius. This is something one should not take lightly. Nevertheless, if this is what you desire, I will support you all the same. I'm your mother and it is my duty to worry over you." said the witch.

Offering the woman a small smile, the blonde teen said "Both Rodolphus and Bella have been initiated."

" That girl is a few ingredients short of a potion. Then again, the Blacks are all off their rocker. Your father wanted you to marry into that nuthouse, can you believe that fool, " Lucretia stated. "While Narcissa is a lovely witch, I know that you two would not be happy. Despite what your father seems to think, a good marriage cannot be arranged with a contract. I at least made him work for it."

Lucius chuckled and said " That won't stop him from making another contract with someone else."

" He wouldn't dare go against me. I can snap his wand without much effort." the woman said rather seriously. Lucius winced a bit when he thought about the snapped wand. Lucretia had surely meant a different kind of wand.

  

*****

 

 "You're not even trying." came the whine-like voice of Bellatrix Black, who had just placed her hands on her hips to show her irritation.

Along with her future husband, Bellatrix had suggested a small duelling competition which soon found willing participants. Even the Dark Lord himself had deemed it valuable to teach his followers the art of duelling and perhaps some new spells and curses for the older members of their elite organisation.

The dark-haired witch had just fired another curse at her opponent when the pale-looking wizard cast yet another protective charm around him.

" Are you going to stand there all night, putting shields in front you, or are you going to indulge me and fight back?" Bella inquired, tapping her wand against her leg.

Her opponent had dark brown hair with a set of eyes to match, there was something vindictive about him yet he maintained a cool and composed mask the entire time the witch screeched. The man offered a small smirk when he heard someone say " Come on, Dolohov. Bella is asking rather nicely. You know how she gets when things don't go her way."

" Well, then it is up to you to make it all better again. You are going to marry that hellcat." said Dolohov.

A few of the spectators chuckled, a few laughed quite openly. Everyone knew who Bellatrix Black was and they all knew what she was capable of if provoked.

A bored voice hushed the room as it declared " Leave the duelling for more competent wizards."

Dolohov turned to see a man, older than himself, standing by the door, a vacant expression on his face. Antonin sneered back " I take it you are referring to yourself. Think you can last long enough to brag later?"

" You were still in your nappies when I cast my first Unforgivable." the man chuckled darkly, not letting the other rile him up with his taunts.

Bellatrix was now intrigued and she said " I've had enough practice. Dolohov is yours."

All the wizards in the room were young, just fresh out of school or a few years older. They weren't in the Inner circle nor were they important enough to know the more higher ranking Death Eaters. To Lord Voldemort, they were just faceless followers who had not done anything to warrant his praise, at least not yet. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were the exceptions, as they were from influential pure-blood families and in the wizard's case, his father holding a high place in the Inner Circle.

So no one really had any idea who the wizard was, they had never seen him before. Bella was the only one to recognize the wizard's authority, yet she was far too amused to share it with the others. She just gracefully bowed out from the duel and allowed the man to see that she respected him. While the eldest Black sister was somewhat unstable and had strong psychopathic tendencies, she was smart and perceptive enough to know when to back down. Out of the goodness of her heart, she pulled Rodolphus with her, wordlessly commanding the man to follow her lead.

The wizard noticed the witch's silent respect and inclined his head to let her know that he too held the witch in higher regard than the rest of them.

" Let's see what you got." Antonin smirked, taking the customary position before readying himself.

The mystery man just raised his brow and mentally groaned at the youth's loud attitude. _Kids these days_ , he thought as he bowed to the other man. The first few curses were light and easily avoidable. Dolohov didn't even flinch when a curse narrowly missed his head. He had to remind himself that he was playing with the big boys now and Hogwarts was behind him. The other wizards struggled to remind himself that he couldn't kill the impudent whelp before him, surely his Lord would not like losing followers, even if they were arrogant hotheads.

From the distance, Bella leaned closer to her betrothed and said " I have a feeling that the elves will have to clean up Dolohov's intestines from the floor."

" I think he is holding up rather nicely." the Lestrange heir said, but immediately cringed when he turned his eyes towards the duelling stage and saw Antonin struggling to keep it together. The other man kept throwing curse after curse at the younger man and he wasn't even remotely tired. It was quite to opposite, as the man's face was relaxed and something similar to a smirk graced his features.

It only took a few more hexes to finish the younger one off, leaving Dolohov breathless and gasping for air. He looked roughed up and Bella couldn't help the snort that escaped her. She had never liked the man's boldness and overconfidence when it came to things as such.

" Impressive, but perhaps you should train a bit more before duelling with your betters, Dolohov." said the man, his tone leaving no room for disagreement.

While Bella giggled into her hand, Rodolphus inclined his head towards the door, alerting the witch about something.

Abraxas Malfoy stood by the door, his face impassive and his posture demanding. The blonde's voice echoed throughout the room " I would hate to deprive you of your fun, Avery, but we are expected. Leave the younger ones here to train, as I am sure they will need it more than you."

Cassius Avery smirked silently and without another words walked out of the room, passing the blonde. As Abraxas saw Bellatrix in the crowd of faces, he said " Miss Black, there is something I wish to discuss with you. I will collect you when I am no longer occupied. Rodolphus, you may come as well."

Bella raised her perfectly sculpted brow and asked her soon-to-be husband " Now what would Malfoy Sr. want with us?"

" Something to do with Lucius no doubt." the man countered.

" I think little Lucy is finally being Marked. The time has come." said Bellatrix, her voice betraying her silent glee.

 

*****

 

Lucius tried to keep his expression aloof when his father arrived back home with both Bellatrix and Rodolphus in tow. While glad to see his friends, the young blonde immediately knew that his father was up to something. He had his confirmation when the four settled in the sitting room and Abraxas said " The Dark Lord grows impatient and I cannot delay your Marking any longer. Your mother wanted me to keep you out of this a bit longer but that time is now over. The Marking ceremony will be private, just his closest will attend. I have asked both Bellatrix and Rodolphus to be here because I find it necessary for you to have some guidance. I will not deny that I am somewhat apprehensive about this but it must be done."

Lucius frowned and said " Father, you know I will do what is expected of me. I can't see why I would need Bella and Rodolphus to look after me."

The witch spoke "If I may be blunt. It is quite dangerous for someone as young as you to roam around the Dark Lord's Manor. Especially when you are not educated in the more darker areas of spells."

" What Bella is trying to say is that you matter, Lucius. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. There is also the fact that you are not as experienced as myself or Bella, it would be a good thing if we were to teach you and prepare you." Rodolphus explained.

Lucius snorted and said, ignoring his father's scowl " Next you will say that I'm too delicate to be one of the Dark Lord's recruits."

Rodol laughed and said " I am more worried about your bite, Luc."

"Anyway, it's not like we're going to be your nannies. Think of us as guides or mentors." Bella said with a smile that made her face look more sweet.

Abraxas coughed to gain his son's attention. Meeting the younger blonde's eyes, the elder Malfoy stated " I will take you to him the day after tomorrow. You need not worry, son. It will be a quiet affair."

With that said, the man left. Bella snorted and said " I wasn't going to say it with your father here, but you are quite correct, Lucy dear. You are simply too pretty to be wandering around the Dark Lord's place. With a face like yours, there is no telling what kind of trouble you will get into."

" Are you telling me that the Dark Lord can't handle his own subordinates?" Lucius asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Rodol huffed  "Watch your mouth, brat."

Lucius didn't pay the man any attention and went on " I think I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Your father all but ordered us to look after you, the least you could do is be a bit more thankful that I consider his worries valid and that Rodol and I are willing to actually do this for you. Most of the Death Eaters are dangerous and more than competent to harm you. This might sound harsh, but I don't want to see you get raped in a dark corridor because you couldn't defend yourself. I had to prove my worth two days after taking the Mark when some idiot decided to test my abilities as a witch. I am a Black and a fierce one at that, needless to say I came out as the winner. But you, Lucius, just graduated from Hogwarts and I will tell you that what you learned there is nothing compared to what you will learn from us. Now, I suggest you stop whining and allow us to look out for you." Bella stated with a glare and stood without saying anything else. Stalking out of the room, the witch paused at the door and said " I might not show it, let alone say it, but I do care about you, Luc. You're like a brother to both me and Narcissa, neither of us wants to see you hurt. This discussion is over and don't you dare tell anyone that I just acted like a complete Gryffindor."

The blonde just gaped at the witch's retrieving back. The other wizard chuckled and said " She has spirit. But she is right, Luc. You are still young and inexperienced, a novice if I may say so myself. Bella and I will teach you, as will your father. You might get lucky and have the Dark Lord himself teach you a few things. He did it with Bella and she was practically dancing from joy. This is just another step for you, a step that you must take in order to survive."

Lucius managed a weak smile and told Rodol " I thought I was done with school."

Rodolphus threw the teen a grin " Welcome to the school of Rodolphus and Bellatrix, where you will receive the best education."

  

*****

 

The wards around the Manor flared, letting the Dark lord know that Abraxas had arrived. He could sense Lord Malfoy's magical signature, he always could, but this time it was accompanied by a different signature. Abraxas had complied and brought his heir with him.

Ever since meeting the young blonde, Voldemort had been intrigued. The boy was a mere child compared to him, his seventeen years were a meagre blink of time for the Dark Lord. But even though Lucius Malfoy was young and inexperienced, he had challenged the Dark Lord with his defiance. Voldemort had no doubt that the teen wanted to join his ranks and that he was true to the Dark's cause, but the little flicker of wild, untameable and unaltered rebellion in his stormy grey eyes had amused him. The teen's feminine face and lean form had also caught the man's eye. Even Dark Lords had their needs and Tom took pleasure in more carnal passions from time to time. He was a user and he liked to take as much as he deemed necessary, whether it was taking pleasure in power or in lust.

Lucius would look absolutely delectable spread out on his silk sheets. This thought lead Voldemort towards another trail, one that would be much different from the one he had been taking for the past month. If he Marked the young blonde, made him into his servant and devoted follower, it would not bode well with his plans to take the teen to his bed and mark him in a different way. He disliked the idea of bedding one of his servants.

And then an idea struck him, one that made his lips twitch.

He would mark Lucius Malfoy as his, but his mark would be one that claimed him as something more than just a Death Eater. The idea of a consort had stayed with him, ripened in his head until it was ready to be executed. The Dark Lord's future consort would have to be magically powerful and a pure-blood, strong enough to bare him a heir. Voldemort had toyed with the idea of taking a witch as a consort, but he preferred his bed partners less curvy and less soft. A male pure-blood who was magically capable and strong, someone who showed potential and who would not bore his Lord. Somehow all those traits lead him to one grey-eyed teen. Lord Voldemort had set his sights on Lucius Malfoy and when he wanted something, he usually acquired it.

 

*****

 

The throne room, as the Inner Circle called it, was cold and imposing. Lucius tried to calm his beating heart as his father lead him into the room and made him stand in the centre of it, just in front of the throne-like chair.

Abraxas, along with Avery, Lestrange and Nott were cloaked in their Death Eater robes, their faces covered by a mask. On the other side of the room, a few others stood in their dark robes and covered faces. Somehow, it made the younger Malfoy grateful that it was only those selected few, not a mass of hidden faces and nameless followers. The Marking of a follower was considered an honour, especially if the Dark Lord acknowledged you in some way. Getting into the Inner Circle was even more of an honour, and the likes of Abraxas and the Lestrange Lord would never compromise their place.

Lucius felt shivers travel up and down his spine, he could feel their Lord's magic caress his skin and lick at his insides. It was strangely intoxicating and yet it was something that induced fear. Standing in front of Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord the world had seen, made even the strongest of wizards tremble. Having his midnight green eyes fixed upon you would make the trembling even worse.

 " I found myself in thought before joining you here today. And I have decided not to Mark the young Malfoy heir." Voldemort mused, his slow drawl making the blonde's skin crawl in a pleasant manner.

Abraxas was confused but didn't say anything as the Dark Lord raised his hand to silence him. Voldemort said " I will train him and he will show me his worth before I Mark him. I have no need for school children. I find myself curious about your heir, Abraxas. Curious enough to teach him the Dark Arts myself."

If being marked was an honour, being a student of the Dark Lord was everyone's wet dream that the rare few could indulge themselves with. Bellatrix was Voldemort's student and she was the only witch who had ever been subjected to such treatment. Abraxas wasn't sure whether he should be mad that his son got to study under his Lord's hand or jump in joy that his heir was considered valuable enough to receive such honour even he himself had not received.

" Now leave us." came the order which everyone hurriedly complied. Abraxas bowed and said " I thank you, my Lord, for such a privilege."

" It is your son who should be thanking me. Nevertheless, your appreciation is satisfactory." the Dark Lord said.

When alone with their Lord, Lucius could feel his heart rate speed up again. It was something that he couldn't control in the man's overpowering presence.

Voldemort rose from his throne and stepped down the small platform that surrounded his throne-like seat. His moves were graceful and with each step he took, Lucius was reminded of a panther stalking towards his intended prey. The man's fine robes fit his form perfectly, hugging him from all the right places. His flawless and pale skin, his stunningly sculpted features and his dangerous eyes made the young blonde painfully aware that their Lord was a piece of art, perfect and begging to be worshipped.

" You have questions, I presume." the older wizard said with a hint of amusement.

Lucius swallowed the lump in his throat and said " I was lead to believe that I was to be Marked, my Lord. While I do value the chance you have given me, I cannot understand why."

" Why I chose you or why I didn't Mark you?" mused the Dark Lord, circling the blonde.

" Both, my Lord." the teen said softly, the man's presence doing strange things to him.

Voldemort could understand the teen's inquiring and obliged with an explanation that suited him "You father is one of my most devoted followers, his place in my Inner Circle is enough reason for you to be held in higher regard that most. However, that is not the reason I chose you. I sense power in you, power which only I can mould. You will learn and you will become more useful to me than that rest. I chose Bellatrix Black for the same reasons."

With a glance at the man, Lucius asked " Then I thank you for giving me an opportunity such as this."

" I will teach you spells that the Light has never even heard of and I will show you what magic is capable of. But make no mistake, I will collect your gratitude when the time is right," said Voldemort, his lips curving slightly. "You will stay here for the time being, my Manor will be you home for as long as I plan to teach you."     

  

*****

 

Lady Malfoy was angry. Her rage reached Abraxas the moment he arrived at the Manor.

" Husband, you would do well to explain to me why my son's things have disappeared." the witch snapped, her fury making her eyes take a hard edge.

Abraxas took of his gloves and placed his cane on the table, he said " The Dark Lord has taken him as a student, he plans to train Lucius himself."

Lucretia paled, but her mood stayed the same " Are you implying that my precious baby is alone with your Lord?"

" Lucius is no longer a child." the man stated.

" He is _my_ child." the witch hissed.

With a sigh, the man approached the woman and said as gently as he could " Lucius is lucky, not many receive such a chance. He will not only learn from the greatest wizard but he will also be under his protection. No one will dare harm him and face the Dark Lord's wrath. The eldest daughter of Cygnus Black is also a student of his, she will look out for our son. I have taken measures that Lucius will be kept from harm."

" Truly?" the witch asked, her voice no longer as angry as before.

Abraxas kissed the back of Lucretia's hand and said " Yes, I promise that he will be safe under the watchful eye of both Bellatrix and Rodolphus, as well as the Dark Lord's. He was not Marked yet, I think this will please you."

" It does. He might be an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world, but he is still my baby." the witch explained.

Gathering the woman into his arms, Abraxas said " Perhaps I can persuade the Dark Lord to allow you to visit."

" There is a few things I would like to tell that Dark Lord of yours. He will keep his hands off my baby or so help me Merlin." muttered the witch, her temper getting the better of her.

The thought did disturb Abraxas a bit but he could also see the benefits that could come with it. If his Lord were to take a more intimate interest in Lucius, the boy's future would be more secure. He had often thought about the future of his family. Sometimes he saw it as a curse that Lucius was more like his mother, brazen and beautiful. But so far their Lord had found it endearing rather than disrespectful. Abraxas hoped that it would stay like that.

  

*****

  

" I can't believe our Lord took you under his wing." Rodolphus said with a huff, a bit of his jealousy making itself known.

The news had travelled fast. As soon as the blonde's things had arrived in the guest bedroom, Rodolphus had barged in with a grin. Of course he had no idea why the blonde had temporarily moved into the Dark Lord's Manor, but he had been excited to see the younger one's Mark. When Lucius had told him about what had happened, something changed in the man's demeanour for a split second, but as soon as it appeared it vanished.

Lucius felt oddly alone in the Manor. It was missing his mother's warmth and something cold crept on the walls that were covered in dark green colours.

He had come with the knowledge that by the end of the day he would bare his Lord's Mark, but now he had no Mark and somehow he had become the Dark Lord's apprentice. It scared him and made him unusually glad at the same time.

A knock on the bedroom alerted both wizards of a visitor. Lucius went to open the door, only to come face to face with a wizard he didn't know. The man's stern voice commanded " The Dark Lord sent me to fetch you."

Lucius raised his brow and asked "I'm not a dog."

" Don't act all haughty, Malfoy. Our Lord may have taken you as a student, but that doesn't give you any privileges among us. Get your girly arse out here before I get really mad." the man barked.

Rodolphus stood and said as he came to stop behind the blonde " I will take him myself, Mulciber."

The two matched gazes for a moment until the man behind the door spat  " You won't always be around, Lestrange."

The blonde stared at the man's retreating back with a harsh look and said "What an idiot."

Rodolphus gave a nod and said " Not the brightest of the lot. Try to stay away from him, Luc. He is not known for his manners nor for his lovely attitude."

 

One of the ballrooms had been converted into a training room, the windows placed under protective enchantments as well as the regal-looking chandeliers.

It was rare for the Dark Lord to be seen in the Manor, unless it was for a meeting, but the very man stood in the middle of the ballroom. Voldemort raised one sculpted eyebrow upon seeing the Lestrange heir come in with Lucius, their shoulders brushing against one another. It irked the Dark Lord, but he dismissed it immediately. Lucius was his now; his to train and his to use.

" My Lord." the Lestrange heir bowed and sent a reassuring smile to the blonde. Voldemort did not miss the small gesture.

Suddenly, Lucius felt horribly exposed and defenceless. He tried to concentrate on Voldemort's voice that rang out in the room " I am not one for loitering around, your lessons will start immediately. It has been a while since I was in Hogwarts but I doubt they have started teaching both offensive and defensive spells. You will learn them in both theory and practice."

" Yes, my Lord." Lucius said, not sure what else to say.

The dark-haired man continued " Very well, seeing as you are eager to comply. I have ordered one of the elves to deliver the needed books to your room. I am not Dumbledore with his grandfatherly attitude, I will reward you if I think it is due, but I will punish you for your failures. Do not expect me to treat you any differently, because I will not." 

Lucius could only nod, the entire thing making him regret the whole thing. At least he had a few friendly faces to rely on.

" Draw your wand." the man ordered.

The wand in the blonde's hand was slightly shaking, the teen's hand making it move ever so slightly. But Lucius didn't show his sudden lack of experience and stood with confidence. The feeling of Voldemort's body pressing into his made the young blonde bite his tongue. The Dark Lord had settled himself behind the teen and slid his hand down the blonde's arm, only stopping when reaching Lucius' wrist. Wrapping his fingers around the teen's hand, Voldemort said " Lift your arm a bit more and loosen your grip."

Following the man's words, Lucius allowed his hand to relax. The man's scent filled his senses, an earthy smell that screamed power and danger. It filled the blonde's head with inappropriate thoughts and his stance faltered a bit.

" Show me what you can do, show me why I was right to choose you," purred the Dark Lord, his voice slipping into Lucius' mind like a toxin. " I want you to learn the Cruciatus Curse."

A white rabbit appeared in front of the two wizards, the little creature hopping around. The hand was back on the teen's arm and the Dark Lord's voice echoed in the blonde's head " Do it."

Lucius had never cast an Unforgivable before, he wasn't even sure he could. It was also something that you couldn't' go back from. Once he cast it, he could never go back.

" Do it." the voice insisted, clouding the blonde's mind. Pointing his wand at the fluffy four-legged creature, Lucius focused on the curse and muttered " _Crucio_."

The rabbit twitched a bit, little twinges of pain raking its furry body, but it didn't fall over in nerve-racking pain. The blonde tired to pour more intent into the curse and felt a bit relieved when it didn't work. But it was soon replaced with fear that he had failed.

" I will not punish you for not being able to cast a Cruciatus on your first try. I am impressed that you even managed a small one. It is not every day that an inexperience wizard could cast it, I am surprised you managed to inflict the poor creature even a bit of pain." the dark-haired man said, being able to sense the blonde's fear.

Lucius let out a breath of relief as the man went into teacher mode " Powerful dark spells, such as the Cruciatus Curse, require the caster to truly want to inflict pain. You must desire it in order for the spell to be successful. It is foolish to believe that some type of magic is evil in nature. All magic can be used to harm, to injure and to kill. Light magic and well as dark magic can be used for immoral purposes. One can even use such a harmless charm as the Levitation Charm as a means to kill someone, for example levitating something heavy and then dropping in on your victim. All forms of magic, whether dark or light can be manipulated and used in whatever purposes."

Lucius knew a bit about it, his father had taught him a few things. However, no one in Hogwarts had ever broached such a subject, the students were all the impression that dark magic was bad while light was good. Only the pure-bloods knew that it wasn't the case.

The Dark Lord then said " It is understandable that your Cruciatus did not work as it was meant to. You had no real desire to harm the animal."

" Then it is true that one could use light magic yet still have unpleasant intentions. Let's say that if I wished to kill someone, I could just use the Severing Charm and cut of their head. It will leave no trace, will it, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

The man smirked and said" No, if someone were to test your wand to see what the last used spell was, they would simply see that it was a Severing Charm. You could simply state that you used it to cut up potion ingredients."

" My Lord, in that case I fail to see why we need to label magic at all. If one could use both light and dark magic to cause harm." he teen inquired.

Voldemort stated " This is how it has always been. Magic itself is neutral, the outcome is established by intention. The Dark Arts are what they are because of the intention to cause harm and pain, most curses are considered dark because a curse is meant to bring the victim pain. Also, dark magic is more powerful, in some ways bad intentions are stronger than good. Such is the nature of evil."

After a passing moment, Voldemort dismissed the teen "We're done for tonight, read the books I gave you."

Lucius gave a small nod and left the man alone. Being close to the young blonde made Voldemort's magic hum, they were rather compatible. When the blonde had tried to cast the curse, Tom couldn't help to be drawn closer, he couldn't help the call of someone's magic.

Outside the ballroom, Lucius leaned against the door. Everything inside of him was pulled towards the Dark Lord, his very being wanted to get closer to the enigmatic wizard that had ensnared his senses. Lucius was a teenager, his hormones and his awakening desires were normal for someone his age, but he knew that he would be in big trouble if they made themselves known in the Dark Lord's presence. Not paying attention to his surroundings, Lucius fled to his new room in the Dark Lord's Manor.

  

*****

  

Sirius Black wondered the streets of Diagon Alley, a book under his arm. He could not stand to be in the presence of his parents any longer. Ever since he had been sorted into Gryffindor, his mother had all but disowned him and his father could only point out how disappointed they were. They couldn't be more proud of his brother, the _better_ son.

As he was venturing into the more empty part of Diagon Alley, he came across a familiar face he had seen around the school. It was the younger Lestrange brother. But what surprised Sirius was the witch that was with him. His very own cousin Narcissa was draped over the wizard, the wizard's arm was curled around the girl's waist. There had been rumours that Narcissa was going to marry the Malfoy heir soon, that there was even a contract between Cygnus Black and Abraxas Malfoy. By the looks of it, dear cousin Cissa was not interested in the blonde git, instead she had set her sights on the second Lestrange.

 

Narcissa was bored. Not just bored, but also tired of standing around in the Alley while Rabastan searched for the perfect gift for his mother and for Lucius. While the witch did love the blonde wizard, she couldn't stomach the idea of marrying him. No witch wanted to marry someone they saw as a brother, let alone have children with them. She had admitted her attraction towards Rabastan a few short weeks ago and now the witch couldn't bear the thought of being away from the dark-haired teen. Rabastan had admitted to similar feelings, but he had kept quiet because he had thought that a girl like Narcissa Black would never want to be with him. He wasn't a heir like his brother and he wasn't as attractive as Lucius. He was handsome in his own way, with his dark, unruly locks and with his carefree expression, but nothing about his was special.

" Rab, hurry up. I still need to get my order from Twilfitt and Tattings and purchase some parchment." the witch said.

Rabastan said " Fine, fine... I've got what I need."

Linking their arms, Narcissa steered them towards the clothing shop. As they fell into a slow pace, the witch said in a hushed voice " I heard from Bella that Lucy didn't receive his Dark Mark, instead the Dark Lord took him as a student. He did the same with Bella and she has learned so much."

Rabastan was half-surprised and half-amused when he said "I'm not sure whether to feel sorry for Lucius or not."

" What do you mean by that?"asked the witch.

With a small smile, the wizard explained " While I haven't actually seen him myself, I've heard that the Dark Lord is rather dishy. And we both know that Lucius is as interested in girls as I am in Divination."

" You don't even take that ghastly subject." Narcissa snorted.

Rabastan smirked " Exactly my point."

" You mean... You can't possibly imply that Lucy is interested in the _Dark Lord_ ," asked the witch. "No matter how dishy he is, even I would consider it a foolish idea."

" I'm not saying he's going to climb into his bed, all I'm saying is that I know Luc and he is definitely smitten with the man. Nothing might happen, but if the Dark Lord has taken him as an apprentice, I imagine they are going to spend a lot of time with each other, " Rabastan told the witch and then added, "Alone."

Narcissa laughed and said " Next thing you'll say that they will fall madly in love like in some trashy romance book."

That thought made both of them snicker.


	4. Chapter Three: Rapture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my, I have neglected this story but it is still being written and I won't abandon it completely. 
> 
> Warnings: Totally bastard Dark Lord who is an unfeeling tosser, but he is the Dark Lord. This is only the beginning of a long road that will eventually lead to love. Lucius will be hurt and emotionally mistreated in this chapter but Tommy boy will soon discover what a huge twat he's been. Also, motherly Nagini, who will be a kick-ass and Dobby, who will be one of the Dark Lord's elves. You'll see how he ends up with the Malfoy family.
> 
> I'm making a lot of new back-story and creating things that suit my story best. Hopefully there won't be any confusion.

Chapter Three: Rapture

 

A year had passed; a whole twelve months had to go by before Lucius got the hang of being the Dark Lord's pupil. Learning darker curses and actually wanting to use them wasn't easy, nor was being in the man's overpowering presence. Every time the man brushed his hand against the blonde's or his seductive voice caressed the teen's mind, Lucius fell deeper.

He missed his old room, having breakfast with his mother and walking in the vast Malfoy gardens that were in full bloom this time of the year. Lady Malfoy sent him letters and gifts but Lucius hardly got to see his mother. He missed a lot of things yet he had gained so much and that was something he couldn't deny.

Night had fallen and Lucius indulged himself in front of the mirror, brushing his hair that was like spider silk; soft and lustrous. Staring at his reflection, the blonde teen sighed and berated himself. "You are a fool, Lucius. A fool in love."

It had started soon after the Dark Lord had taken him as a student. He had already been smitten with the man but being close to him, seeing him day after day made the teenage crush turn into full-blown admiration and respect. Gradually, Lucius had realised that he was indeed in love with the Dark Lord. It was like an obsession, a infestation that had made a home in his heart and mind.

Slipping on his silk robe, the blonde teen turned away from the mirror and went to sit on his bed. Rabastan had written to him, stating that his father had announced his initiation in a few weeks time. Narcissa had also contacted him, saying everything she had wanted to say about the Dark Lord and Rabastan's apparent glee to be joining him. The witch had also added an entire paragraph on how much she and Rabastan loved each other and that she was going to marry the boy even if her father didn't allow it.

The subject of marriage had been left alone, Abraxas had declined many offers but had offered no explanation as to why. Not that Lucius minded of course.

The blonde was startled out of his thoughts when a piercing cry echoed throughout the darkened manor of the Dark Lord. Lucius knew better than to stick his nose into it, but his curiosity got the better of him and something called out to him. He quickly discarded his night robe and picked up his shirt and a pair of trousers from the foot of the bed. The hallways were cold, so the teen threw on a robe that was lined with dark fur. Soundlessly, Lucius opened the door and peered out into the dim corridor that was only visible because of a few candles.

Even though the teen knew he shouldn't, the urge to find out what was going on was stronger and Lucius stepped into the badly lit passage. The muffled sounds of someone's screams had quieted down but they were still audible. The antechamber that lead into the Dark Lord's throne room was empty and the massive oak doors that separated the two rooms were half-closed. Swallowing the lump of anxiety, Lucius eased himself closer to the doors. He saw no one and tiptoed behind the marble pillar near the opened entrance.

The room was empty, aside from three people; A cloaked figure, a writhing body on the floor and the Dark Lord himself. The wizard in the middle of the room was twisting and turning on the cold tiled floor, his face was blotched with tears and the veins on his neck and temples were tighter than a bowstring. He gritted his teeth and had his fists clenched in a death grip. Lord Voldemort circled his victim like a stalking predator, his steps elegant and his eyes fixated. His wand was held loosely between his fingers and there was nothing in his face that would indicate any hardship. The curse flowed off his lips in a calm and calculated manner, as if it took him no real effort at all.

His victim, however, was gasping for air, trying to fill his lungs with something other than the blood that had been slowly pooling into his mouth.

"You shall die tonight. Albus Dumbledore was a fool to send you to me, the silly old man should have known better than to send one of his sheep into my lair. You will pay for his stupidity." Tom said, his lips twisting into a cruel smile.

The cloaked figure spoke, "My Lord, we managed to capture three Aurors that were aiding the Order."

"I trust they are being dealt with." the command in the question was clear.

With a bow, the man said, "As we speak, my Lord."

"Dispose of the bodies," said the Dark Lord. "Better yet, send their heads to the Order."  

Another bow and the man was gone in a swirl of black smoke, leaving Tom alone with the half-dead wizard on the floor.

" _Crucio_." hissed the dark-haired wizard, his eyes ablaze and the words slipping over his lips with a tinge of pleasure.

 

Lucius couldn't tear his eyes away, the sight was horrifying yet enthralling. The Dark Lord was taking pleasure in the other's pain and suffering, pure and  animalistic desire flowed through him. It was exhilarating and at the same time it was something so essentially immoral. He suppressed a wince and pressed his hand to his mouth when he felt something press against his leg. Looking down, Lucius saw his Lord's snake. The serpent was enormous, dark emerald green and murky grey in colour and with scales that gleamed silver when the light hit them. The snake was not just an ordinary snake, the female serpent was highly intelligent and her cunningness could rival a human's. She also liked Voldemort and only him.

Nagini slithered past Lucius, but stopped long enough to flick her forked tongue at the blonde. The snake scared everybody and Lucius was no exception, although the blonde was also fascinated with his Lord's pet and found himself curious to learn more. As the serpent moved inside the throne room, the blonde turned towards the corridor which lead back to his room. However, the Dark Lord's voice stopped Lucius before he could even move.

"Don't lurk in the shadows. Show yourself to me, Lucius."

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Lucius cursed his nosiness. But he had no other option than to obey. The blonde took a step forward and placed his hand on the door knob, only to be accosted by Nagini once more. The snake pushed the doors completely open and revealed the blonde to the ruthless Dark Lord.

"My Lord." the blonde said, his voice betraying his slight panic.

With one swift move, Voldemort closed in on the blonde teen, fully ignoring the unconscious man on the floor. Lucius swallowed hard and refused to meet the man's gaze.

"Prowling in the night, Lucius?" the older man asked, his voice taking a condemning tone. Lifting the teen's face, Voldemort continued, "Look at me. You are insolent and bold, I ought to discipline you. Bend you over my knee and spank you perhaps."

"Forgive me, my Lord." Lucius forced out, his grey eyes blown with fear and hunger for something he knew he couldn't have.

Turning away from Lucius, Tom said, "Nagini tells me that you witnessed most of this."

"I didn't mean to, but I heard the screams," Lucius told the man. "I apologise, my Lord."

Tom frowned and dismissed the teen. "What has been done cannot be undone. You are probably curious about the identity of our guest. I will not punish you for asking."

"I understand that he isn't a loyal follower, even though I have seen him around the manor."

Tom waved a hand over the man's form and the man's eyes snapped open and a gasp escaped his mouth. Tom said, "He was sent by the Order of Phoenix, by Albus Dumbledore's band of blood traitors and mud-blood lovers. A spy."

"Has Dumbledore gained any information on your plans, my Lord?" Lucius inquired, though he was afraid to anger the man further.

Stepping closer to the wizard, who was twisting in pain, Voldemort delivered the final blow by slashing the man's throat. Blood stained the tiles, making a puddle around the man's body. Nagini glided closer, leaving her usual spot by her Master's throne.

Lucius took a step back as the blood reached him, but he was rooted to the spot. This was the first time he had seen his Lord kill anyone. He had seen him torture and cause pain, but he had never witnessed the man end a life.

Voldemort chuckled darkly, the statement drilling a hole into the blonde's heart. "You fear me."

Locking eyes with the man, Lucius breathed out,  "Yes."

"You should fear me," spoke the older man. "There is a saying that we fear the things we want the most. I wonder how true it really is."

The Dark Lord's hand was cold when it touched the blonde's cheek; cold and yet it managed to brand the teen's cheek like a hot branding iron. Tom's magic caressed his skin and Lucius had to bite the inside of his cheek. The sensation was too much.

"You please me, Lucius, in many ways. I have been lenient with you simply because I see potential. But I am not a merciful lord, I do not offer kindness nor do I accept anything other than respect." Voldemort told the blonde, his eyes raking over the teen's lithe form and his words like sweet sin.

Lucius had lowered his eyes and that made Voldemort question. "Do I make you uncomfortable? Does my presence frighten you this much?"

The teen didn't answer but he lifted his gaze enough to catch a glimpse of the Dark Lord's smouldering green orbs. The depth of the man's stare was scaring Lucius, but he didn't have time to concentrate on it. The hand that had stroked his face was sliding into his hair and the man's long fingers closed behind his nape, drawing the teen closer. Surprisingly warm lips touched his. Tom used his slightly superior height to his advantage and tilted Lucius' head upwards, enough to capture the teen's mouth completely. Brushing his tongue against the blonde's lips, Tom coaxed the wizard to open up for him.

Voldemort smiled inwardly, the blonde youth was timid and a bit skittish. He would enjoy the challenge of educating the blonde. While he was hardly a patient man, Tom would take his time with Lucius Malfoy. He needed the young wizard willing and most of all, he needed Lucius to be accepting of the fact that Tom planned to keep him as a consort. Nothing more would come of it, just a shared pleasure and a political union that would benefit both. Anything else was out of the question, the Dark Lord wasn't capable of anything other than that.

Lucius nervously bit his lip as the other pulled away and skimmed his hand down the blonde's neck.

"So young and innocent, still pure and untouched," Tom purred. "You are _mine_ , Lucius. Only mine, do you understand? Mine to command, mine to punish and mine to hurt. The only touch you will receive will be mine and mine alone. No other will have you, no one but me."

The seductive tone of the man's voice had Lucius in a trance. He was ready to agree to anything if it meant being owned by the man before him.

"Who do you belong to?"

Lucius was distracted by the hand that was still tracing the exposed skin of his neck. Tom went to stand behind the teen and his lips touched the blonde's ear as he asked again. "Who do you belong to, Lucius?"

"You, my Lord. I belong to you." Lucius gasped out, the lust and desire coursing through his body like wildfire.

Trailing kisses down Lucius' neckline, the Dark Lord said, "You will be mine, Lucius. Body and soul, I will have you."

It didn't occur to Lucius that the man had failed to mention his heart, but he was to engrossed in the man's advances to hear nor care.

 

*****

 

Having sent the teen back to his room, Tom Apparated into his own bedroom and shrugged off his dark velvety robe. The door to his bedroom clicked opened and Nagini's head poked in. She glided inside and slithered to her usual spot next to her Master's bed.

Lifting her head, the snake hissed, **_{_** ** _Massster, you are troubled..._** ** _}_**

Tom started to unbutton his shirt and questioned the snake, **_{_** ** _What makes you think that, Nagini?_** ** _}_**

Nagini was an intelligent creature, far too smart and sassy for a scaly serpent. She flicked her tongue and continued, this time with an amused tinge to her voice **_{_** ** _You desssire the fair-haired one, you wisssh to mate with him, Massster._** ** _}_**

Tom turned to face the snake and said, ** _{_** ** _He is desirable, a creature of beauty. I always have what I want, you know me well enough. I plan to make him mine._** ** _}_**

Nagini hissed out her question.  **_{_** ** _Doesss  thisss mean I have to be nice to him as well, Massster? You know how I like to frighten your minionsss._** ** _}_**

**_{_ ** **_Must you call them 'minions'?_ ** **_}_ **

Nagini curled into a ball and flicked her head. **_{_** ** _That isss what they are, Massster. I meant no disressspect. Though sssome of them are amusssing. The fair-haired one doesn't fear me asss much asss the ressst, he doesss not cower at the sssight of me like so many othersss._** ** _}_**

**_{_ ** **_You will watch over him, Nagini._ ** **_}_ **

The snake gave a nod and hissed, ** _{_** ** _Do not worry, Massster, I will look after your mate._** ** _}_**

Tom threw the snake a meaningful look. ** _{_** ** _Lucius is not my mate._** ** _}_**

**_{_ ** **_Of courssse, Massster, whatever you sssay._ ** **_}_ **

Ignoring Nagini's mocking jest, Tom dismissed the snake's gleaming eyes that held mirth.

 

*****

 

Albus paced his office, his brows were furrowed in worry and there was some sort of helplessness in his stance. He felt old, his years weighing him down. Lord Voldemort was gaining more power, more followers and the fear that he injected into people was just too great. The Order of Phoenix was a safeguard for all those who wanted to oppose the Dark rebellion; a way to fight back and bring down the forces of the Dark. Albus was horror-struck when the disfigured body of one of his Order members ended up before the gates of Hogwarts. Luckily enough, no students had seen anything, but Albus himself had been upset. It had been his decision to send the man into the Dark Lord's ranks as a means to gain information and it was that very decision that had caused the man's death.  

As the unofficial leader of the Light side, Dumbledore had many virtues. But he was also a practical man. What was a life of one man compared to the lives of hundreds or even thousands of others? It was a small sacrifice in contrast to all the lives Dumbledore would save with the information he was to gain.

A knock on the door brought Albus back from his thoughts and he walked to his Headmaster chair. The door creaked upon opening and the face of Alastor Moody.

"Albus." the man greeted gruffly. Though Alastor was still a man in his prime, his voice and personality resembled that of an old and wary man. As an Auror, Moody was almost always observant and alert.

"Alastor, what brings you here?"

The younger man stated, "Three Aurors from my team have gone missing."

"I fear that they have been taken by Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort has discovered our spy in his ranks, unfortunately he showed him no mercy." Albus explained grimly.

Moody walked towards the man's desk and his fist made contact with the sturdy surface. He growled, "I told you that it was too risky, Albus. Voldemort is no fool, did you really think he would not discover a spy in his ranks."

"Sending Edgar to Voldemort was simply a diversion." Dumbledore said mysteriously.

"A diversion? What the devil do you mean?"

Albus stood and went to stand near the pedestal where Fawkes was resting. The bird ignored the man's presence and thrilled with annoyance. Dumbledore left the bird alone and turned back to Moody who was still waiting for some sort of explanation. With a solemn expression, Albus spoke "There is another, a wizard who has been a source of information for the Order."

Moody was surprised, the news came as a shock. "Who? Why have I not heard about this before, Albus?"

"His identity must remain a secret. The danger he will be in upon discovery is severe, Alastor. It is imperative that he is not exposed." Dumbledore told the Auror.

Moody grumbled but remained silent. Dumbledore was a wise man and one did not question him without serious reason.

"Is he at least loyal to the Order?" Moody inquired.

Albus spoke after a moment of silence "Loyalty can never be imposed by force, fear, insecurity or intimidation. It is a choice that only strong spirits have the courage to make.(*) One can never be truly loyal if it is out of fear. It is the essential difference that separates us from Voldemort; allegiance sworn out of fear."

Moody snorted "I can think of several Death Eater who joined just for the fun of it."

"Bellatrix Black, though I believe it is Lestrange now." Albus said.

"A right lunatic if you ask me. Vicious and without remorse, reminds me of Voldemort himself," Alastor told the older man, "and she took out two of my best men. She is as fanatical as her master. I say we lock her up as soon as we get the chance."

"First you have to capture her, Alastor. Not an easy task, I believe. Bellatrix Black has never been one to hide her true nature and she insists on taunting us."

Moody huffed half-annoyed, "It will get her a cell in Azkaban. Is there anything else, Albus? Anything of value to us."

"He gains followers by days, his ranks are growing. It is my belief that Lord Voldemort will soon start gathering allegiances among all sorts of dark creatures. Delegates have been sent to form a truce with the werewolves as well as the vampires. It is just a matter of time before Lord Voldemort gains their favour."

Moody spat with fervour, "Filthy creatures, the lot of them. The Ministry was right to pass the law, we can't have werewolves strolling around as if they have rights."

"Now, now, Alastor..." Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"It's true, you know," Moody said. "Vampires, werewolves... dark creatures will no doubt align themselves with Voldemort, it is in their nature."

Dumbledore raised his hand to stop the man's rant and said, "Everything has a time and place, we must focus on the matter at hand. It is crucial that we learn of his plans. We must strike first. Strike before Voldemort has the chance.

 

 

*****

 

Blood splattered the marble floors, dark crimson liquid stained the floor and left tracks as it trickled down the huge granite pillars in the dungeons of the Dark Lord's manor. Bellatrix wiped her cheek that had drops of blood on it, but her expression held glee. She tiptoed around the dead bodies and her smug smile was enough to scare the two others in the room.

"Everything looks better with a bit of blood and entrails, don't you think so?" Bella cackled.

Throwing off his hood, Dolohov said, "Has anyone ever told you that you're insane?"

"A compliment, I assure you." Bellatrix smiled.

The other cloaked figure revealed himself as well and said, "Let's dispose of the bodies. I for one would like to get out of here and take a bath, they could be mud-bloods for all we know."

"Now that is a disturbing thought," said Dolohov and walked towards the door. "

Bella sniffed with disgust and flicked her wand, cleaning her outfit and face. She stepped towards the door and said, "I will tell our Lord."

 

The captured Aurors had been tortured for four days, only one of them breaking and wailing out everything Voldemort wanted to know. The Cruciatus made her body pliant and tongue loose. The two males had been tight-lipped to the end, thus ending up as Bellatrix's playthings.

It had also been four days since the kiss he had shared with Lucius, four days of torment for the Dark Lord who had been craving the blonde youth. He had taken lovers before, yet no one had made a lasting impression or left him wanting another taste. Oddly enough, Tom had yet to have the teen. Just one tentative kiss and nothing else. But it didn't matter to him, he had made the right choice by picking Lucius as his future spouse.

Bellatrix bowed before him and spoke, "My Lord, the task has been seen through. What of the bodies?"

"Their heads will be sent to Alastor Moody. I believe he is the most troublesome of the Order of Phoenix. Take Rodolphus and Lucius and pay him a visit."

Bellatrix hesitated but asked, "Is it prudent to send Lucius, my Lord. He is still inexperienced-

Tom narrowed his eyes and cast a _Crucio_ on the woman. He hissed, "Do not question me, Bellatrix. Lucius will accompany you and he is under your care, am I being clear enough?"

Bellatrix nodded through her pain and cast her eyes downwards in submission. Ending the spell, Voldemort said, "Do not let any harm come to him. He needs to learn and I trust you to teach him. Do not fail me, Bellatrix."

 

Alastor Moody lived in Scotland, more precisely in Caithness. The village of Gillock. The man was paranoid and chose his home based on the remoteness of it. The third house on the left was his, a two story cottage with red tiled roof and an unkempt garden. Half the roof tiles were missing and a part of the roof was caved in. Some of the windows were missing and bashed in. The gate was tightly locked and the protective wards around the man's house were powerful.

Bellatrix prowled around the property, looking a way in. The lights were out and the entire place looked abandoned.

"Are we absolutely sure this is the right house? It looks as if no one has lived here for ages." Rodolphus asked, his Death Eater mask gleaming in the light of Bella's _Lumos_ spell.

Lucius drew his wand and muttered a string of Latin. Soon after the words left his lips, the shabby looking house started to repair himself, even the garden lost some of its grime.

Rodolphus asked, "How did you know?"

"Look at the fence; it has been recently painted. Now why would someone paint a fence around a house that looks worse than a shed?" Lucius said.

Bella giggled darkly and said. "Very astute, Luc."

"Let's get it done, it gives me the creeps." said Rodolphus and motioned Bella to go in.

"The Auror isn't stupid, he has placed strong wards around the house." Bella said, her eyes scanning the house.

Lucius spoke. "I don't know about you, but my skills with wards are not that good."

"Good thing our Lord sent reinforcements." Bella said and turned towards the little path that had lead to the house. She smirked and raised her brow when a tall and dark figure approached from the darkness.

Rodolphus followed his wife's eyes and saw someone walk their way, he said "Who is that?"

"Fenrir Greyback." Bellatrix said.

Rodol cringed and said with his nose crunched, "The werewolf?"

"Yes, but that hardly matters. He is a dark creature and loyal to the Dark Lord. He does not have the Dark Mark, but he is one of us." Bella explained.

The man was big and broad, but his face was what usually caused fear. Golden eyes flashed and his canines were sharper than that of a normal human. He looked ferocious and deadly.

Bella greeted the man "Dog."

"Bitch."

Rodolphus didn't bother with small talk and said, "You're here to help I presume."

"The wards around the house are lethal for wizards, but I am made of sturdier stuff. I also happen to be the best with dismantling wards." Greyback said, something mocking about his tone.

Bella walked closer and said, "We don't have all night."

Fenrir flashed the witch a feral smile and said, "Patience, Bella."

Lucius felt uneasy with the beast-like man so close. Something about the man scared him.

 

Bellatrix stalked around the house, making sure that no one was around. The witch's husband was scanning the other side of the village, leaving Lucius alone. The werewolf was done with the wards, leaving the Auror's house unprotected.

A chill ran down the blonde's back when he felt someone behind him. Lucius halted his steps as he sensed another presence. Turning around, the blonde came face to face with Fenrir.

"I don't need to see your face to know who you are," the werewolf said with a vicious grin, "I can smell you. Sweet and untainted."

Lucius could feel his heart hammer in his chest as the werewolf closed in on him. Fenrir lifted his hand and reached out for the teen, but Lucius took a step back, urging the werewolf to taunt him further. "Don't be scared now, pretty. I won't hurt you, I just want to have a bit of fun."

Bella's voice stopped the werewolf. "Walk away, dog. If you value your life, then go now."

Fenrir started laughing and said, "I'm only teasing, wanted to have a little taste that's all."

"Run along before I castrate you." Bella said, a manic gleam in her eyes.

Fenrir chuckled, turned to Lucius and whispered. "Another time perhaps, pretty."

With a swirl of black, Greyback was gone. Lucius let out a breath of relief. Bella's voice reached the blonde. "Come and have some fun, Luc. Don't let Greyback get to you."

"Easy for you to say, he wasn't eying you up like a juicy stake."

Bella laughed and said, "Fenrir likes to play with his food. But he would not have eaten you, maybe just a tiny bite."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Lucius said.

The dark-haired witch laughed. "Rodol's already inside. Can't leave it all to him, now can we?"

 

A few hours later, Alastor Moody stumbled upon the detached heads of his three team mates. His humble house was in shambled, the furniture and walls torn to shreds as if a wild animal had sharpened its claws. A violent curse escaped Moody as he took in the sight of his home and the little gift Bellatrix had placed on his mantel piece.

 

*****

 

Throwing on his warm robe, Lucius headed towards the library that the Dark Lord had given him access to and conducted their theoretical lectures in. As he passed the doors that lead to one of the sitting rooms, muffled voices filtered out, catching the blonde's attention. One of the voices belonged to Bella, but the second one was a mystery to the teen. Lucius paused before the closed doors as he heard Bella's drawl echo throughout the room "He is off limits."

"According to who?" inquired the male voice Lucius could not place.

"Don't be daft, dog. Lucius is the Dark Lord's student, he is under his protection."

 _Dog_. Bella had called Fenrir Greyback a dog when they had visited the Auror. But the voice didn't belong to Greyback, the werewolf had a more scratchy voice that sounded more like a growl than anything. Suddenly the door was yanked open and a handsome man appeared in the doorway, his warm honey-coloured eyes lit with something akin to magnetism. Light brown hair looked tousled and touched the man's shoulders, a few stray strands falling to his forehead. The man's smirked and said, "Hello, pretty."

Lucius could hardly stifle his surprise. Surely the man could not be Fenrir Greyback.

"I told you there would be another time."

Bella's voice held a warning when she said, "Leave him alone. Our Lord will not be merciful with you."

Ignoring the witch, Fenrir closed the gap between himself and the blonde, tilting his chin upwards with his finger. "Don't be scared, pretty."

As the werewolf attempted to kiss the teen, he was brought to his knees by a violent curse that hit him. Bella immediately bowed and took a step back. Tom's eyes were dangerously gleaming, but his face otherwise neutral and emotionless. Fenrir shivered on his knees, the pain of the Cruciatus making his nerve endings burn with hot, white fire. As a werewolf, Greyback could take more pain than normal humans but the Dark Lord's Cruciatus was enough to have him writhing on the floor in mind numbing pain.

Lucius gulped as Fenrir's sharp canines were exposed to him in a snarl but the torture curse kept him in line. Voldemort hissed with malice. "You forget yourself, Greyback. You are, after all, under my roof and under my command. Do not make a habit of disregarding my orders."

Addressing Bella, Tom said. "Bellatrix, escort Greyback out."

The witch gave a nod and dug the toe of her leather boot into the man's ribs. She said to Fenrir, "Come along, dog. You're not welcomed here anymore." 

Tom watched as the woman's wand got jabbed into the wolf's side. Fenrir was strong and with his usual beastly appearance, Fenrir Greyback was a terrifying sight. Without the animal-like look, the werewolf was actually a handsome man but the golden glint stayed in his amber eyes. To the Dark Lord, Greyback was no threat, the werewolf was easily tamed with a few torture curses. Nagini had informed him that something was amiss in his manor and upon hearing the blonde's name, Tom had made it his business to see what was happening.

Seeing the werewolf standing a bit too close to Lucius had angered Tom to no end, yet he had no idea why it bothered him. When Fenrir tried to attach his lips to the blonde's, something in him insisted on attacking the wolf.

When the wolf was out of sight, Lucius dared to look at the dark-haired man. The gaze burned with desire and power.

_You are mine..._

The Dark Lord's words echoed in the blonde's mind. At the time he had been too far gone in his desire to be taken by the man to notice what he had said. It made Lucius' heart soar.

"He will not touch you again." came the man's simple yet meaningful statement.

Lucius just bowed his head in understanding. He said, "Bellatrix did warn him last night, my Lord."

" Explain."

The blonde cursed himself mentally and face the man, who was looking visibly annoyed.

"Last night, during our mission, Greyback made advances at me. Bellatrix warned the werewolf and he back off."

"Clearly he did not get the message. You are to stay away from him, and you will tell me if he comes near you again. I believe I promised you a theoretical lesson on Occlumency, I see no reason to delay it."

Lucius followed the man to the library and took a seat as Tom indicated towards a sofa. An elf popped into the room and bowed deeply.

"What cans Rowley bring Master?" the elf asked, tugging his dark uniform that had a the Slytherin crest on it.

Tom ordered "Bring a tray with breakfast and tea for two."

As the elf disappeared, Tom took in the look on the blonde teen's face and said with some amusement. "I do have breakfast, you know. I am still human."

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful, my Lord. It's just odd to see you act like an ordinary wizard. But you are nothing but ordinary, my Lord."

Tom chuckled and said, "In my life, I have seldom given out the privilege of using my name. Not many even know it. In my youth, I created an anagram of my name, I became Lord Voldemort and I am the heir of Slytherin. This information is not known to many, only a few selected people know my true name. I trust you understand what this means, Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord. I will never disclose this to anyone, " the blonde said.

"My most trusted have the freedom to call me Marvolo in private, I will allow the same freedom to you, Lucius," Tom explained. "When we are alone, you may call me Marvolo."

Lucius didn't know what to say, but having such a privilege made Lucius smile. With a bright expression, the blonde said, " Thank you, my Lord... I mean Marvolo."

"This is a token of my trust, Lucius. Do not abuse this privilege. Now, we will eat and then I shall teach you the secrets of Occlumency."

 

*****

 

"Darling, how I have missed you."

Lucretia wrapped her arms around her son, her voice full of longing and love. Lucius inhaled his mother's sweet scent, unique and warm just like the woman herself. Being back at the Manor felt good, it was a mix of joy and relief to be away from the Dark Lord's magnetism. He could breathe again, the overwhelming desire to be near the man was weaker now that Lucius was back home for a few weeks. Tom had left, his dealings were his owns and no one knew where their Lord had gone to.

The hug lasted for a few minutes, neither one wanting to let go just yet. Lucretia had been terrified to allow her son to live alongside the most dangerous dark wizard alive.

"I had the elves prepare your favourite for supper. I'm just so glad you're back home."

Lucius said to his mother, "It is just for a week or so, Mother. Until the Dark Lord returns."

"He hasn't hurt you, has he? Because I will show him a mother's wrath if he has even touched a hair on your head. There is a reason your father crosses his legs around me."

"Did you threaten to castrate him?"

Lucretia laughed melodically and said "I did that before he started courting me but he still remembers what it was like to piss sideways for a month. Your grandmother's hex by the way. She never quite liked your father, but she warmed up to him after I made him jump through hoops for my affections. I fell in love with him the first time we met, but I had to be sure he was true to his words and really did love me as he claimed," the witch explained with a smile. "Marriage is a commitment for life, one has to be absolutely sure that the person they are going to spend the rest of their life with is the right one. I've always believed that a marriage cannot be arranged like a business arrangement, it just has to happen naturally. Love cannot be planned to the last detail, it's rather unpredictable.

Lucius linked his arm with the woman's and together they walked into the sitting room where the witch had tea prepared.

"Now tell me everything," Lucretia said, pouring out the hot drink. "Has he been treating you well."

"I've learned more in the past year than I did in Hogwarts. I have seen the endless possibilities of magic; both dark and light. I'm grateful for the chance to study all aspects of magic, not only the side that Dumbledore saw fit to teach us." Lucius told his mother.

With a knowing look, the witch said "Yes, that is wonderful to hear, but I want to know that my child is safe. Are you, darling?"

"I'm under our Lord's protection."

"He is not my Lord, I do not serve him. My first loyalty is always to my family; you and your father, no matter how devoted he is to Lord Voldemort." Lucretia said, slightly offended.

Lucius knew how his mother viewed the Dark Lord and what the woman thought about serving someone as harmful as Voldemort.

"Mother, he is trying to make the wizarding world better."

"Be that as it may, he is a wizard with more means than most and from what I have heard, the Dark Lord is ruthless and will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Please keep yourself safe, I would not survive if anything happened to you."

Lucius took his mother's hand into his and said, "I promise to stay safe. The Dark Lord will not hurt me."

"I'm your mother, there is little you can hide from me," the woman said, looking straight into the teen's grey orbs. "You speak of him with fondness, your eyes give you away. My sweet child, you should never have gone to him. "

"Mother, please..."

But Lucretia didn't allow him to continue and said. "Lucius, this will not end well. I know you, you cannot hide the truth from me not matter how hard you try to deny it. You're too good for him, Lucius. Too innocent, too precious to get involved with a man like Lord Voldemort."

"He has been nothing but kind to me, Mother. He trusts me."

"Be careful, darling. I can't dictate how you should live your life, I can only support you and tell you that I always will. I just beg you to be cautious with your actions as well as your feelings." the witch caressed the teen's cheek.

"Let's not talk about it." Lucius said. "Instead you could tell me everything that has happened while I was away. I wanted to talk to Father about having a friend stay over for the upcoming summer break."

Lucretia said thoughtfully, "Ah, your friend Severus."

"I'm afraid Father would not allow me to invite him because he isn't a pure-blood."

"Severus is a lovely boy, exceptionally smart for someone his age. Your father might not like his blood, but he is no fool. He will see the talent your young friend possesses," the witch said. "Severus is a Prince, despite his Muggle father. The Prince Family was highly respected, among the most respected pure-blood families until Eileen Prince married a Muggle and the girl's father threatened to disowned her. Of course, she wasn't disowned in the end but her family treated her like a blood-traitor and she went to live in the Muggle world with her husband. Not much has been said about her these days."

"Severus implied that his father is abusive and his mother hardly stops him. I worry about him, but there is little I can do to help."

The witch sipped her tea and mused, "Have the boy spend his summer here, it might bring him some happiness to be away from his own home. I certainly wouldn't mind him staying and I will handle my dear husband."

 

*****

 

Three weeks passed and there was still no sign of the Dark Lord. Lucius was getting restless and no one had any idea where their Lord was or when he would return. Even Abraxas, who had been their Lord's most loyal for years, had no clue as to where Voldemort had gone.

"Where to you think our Lord has gone?" Rabastan asked.

Bella, who was lounging on the sofa, shrugged. "I can only imagine that his absence is somehow important to the cause."

When Rodolphus flinched, Bella followed suit and said, "Our Lord has returned."

Both the witch and wizard disappeared in a swirl of black.

 

The Dark Lord's Manor was playing host to followers, the throne room was filled with cloaked figures or some, like Bella and a few more, were uncloaked and standing in the first row. On the left side, stood three vampires, ambassadors of their kin. Greyback, who had been sent to gather the werewolf troops, was standing on the other side of the room. It was no secret that the two disliked each other.

"We have taken one step closer in furthering our campaign. I have secured an allegiance with the Northern vampire clan, they will be providing their help when the time comes." Voldemort said to his Death Eaters. He held back a humourless laugh and continued, "The Light side seems to suffer under the delusion that they can stop me. Albus Dumbledore and his merry band of fools may try to resist but even they will have to yield to our supremacy. Anybody who can be a good pretender, a hypocrite and a liar, will become a political leader. All that is needed is hypocrisy, cunningness and a facade to hide behind. Albus Dumbledore is all those things. He tries to deny that he is interested in power, yet he is no more a light wizard than I."

Tom felt a surge of anger when he thought about Albus Dumbledore. The man was a fraud, pretending to be a gracious light wizard who would never harm a soul. Tom hated the man with passion. Even as a teen, Tom had been a master of Legilimency and Dumbledore, in a moment of weakness, had left his mind unguarded. Tom had delved into the man's memories, into his deepest and darkest secrets that showed a different side of Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore was ready to take over the world with Grindelwald, a dark wizard with ambitions to match Tom's own desires.

Having dismissed his faithful followers, Tom found himself in the bedroom he had given to Lucius. A dark canopy over the four-poster bed, chocolate coloured walls and floorboards of dark wood made it Tom's favourite room, yet he had no problem letting the blonde teen use it. He had sent Lucius home but it was time to call the young wizard back. Tom planned to speed up his plan; Lucius would become his sooner than he had anticipated.

 

*****

 

"Your mother is an outstanding Potioneer. How come you're rubbish in Potions?"

Lucius chuckled and said, "I have never been interested in potions or brewing."

"I wanted to show you something, a jinx I have been working on. I have been perfecting it." Severus said. "It is supposed to lift you up by your ankle. I haven't created a counter-curse though. I'm not sure it will even work."

"Show me." ordered the blonde.

Severus brandished his wand and said, "I will need a test subject, unless you volunteer."

Lucius called a house-elf and told the dark-haired boy, "Dibby will assist you."

The round-eyed elf hopped happily. "Yes, Dibby wills help Master Lucius any way he can. How may Dibby help?"

"Just stay still."

The younger boy cast the spell. " _Levicorpus_."

With a small squeak, the elf was lifted up and left tangling by his leg. Severus grinned and said excitedly, "It worked. It actually worked."

"Did you think it wouldn't?"

Snape shrugged. "My last attempt didn't end well. I ended up slicing my test subject in half, thankfully it wasn't an alive subject."

"How do you plan to get my elf down?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

Severus looked deep in thought and after a passing minute, the boy said, " _Finite Incantatem_."

The elf fell onto the floor and dusted off his pillowcase. "Cans Dibby be doing anything else for Master?"

"That will be all, Dibby. Go pack my clothes as well as my personal items and deliver them to Slytherin Manor."

The elf bowed and vanished. Severus raised an inquisitorial brow and asked, "The Slytherin Manor? What exactly will you be doing in the Slytherin Manor."

"The Dark Lord took me as a student and he has been teaching me for a year already. I sort of live there."

"You _sort of_ live there?" Severus drawled, punctuating every word.

Lucius tried to look indifferent but the young boy figured out the first part. He said, "You told me that you weren't marked yet, has that changed?"

"No, I do not bear the Dark Mark. But as the Dark Lord's student, I am required to live with him. It would be utterly pointless to travel back and forth between the two manors."

"I may be twelve, but I do understand how certain things work. You're not just a student, are you?" Severus asked.

With a defensive tone, the blonde snapped harshly, "Do not assume, Severus. You're right, you are just a twelve year old whelp, who has no clue as to how life works. Do not speak of this as if you know anything."

Severus cowered back at the tongue-lashing and looked away. Lucius calmed down after seeing the hurt look on the boy's face and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"It's fine, people are constantly reminding me that I should mind my own business." Severus said stiffly. "I should go and do just that."

Before the blonde had the chance to speak, the dark-haired boy walked out of the brewing room with flourish. Lucius sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. He had not meant to get so angry at Severus, the boy had done nothing to deserve it. Yet the boy's nosiness and questions made Lucius agitated. The blonde himself had no idea what he was doing; the Dark Lord's words and actions had left him confused as well. Truth be told, he didn't know what exactly he was supposed to do or believe. His teenage crush and longing had yet to burn out, if anything it had gotten stronger and the blonde was fairly certain that he was feeling something a lot deeper than just superficial puppy love for the man. But something in him told him to stay away, to not submit and run while he still could. His mother's words echoed in his mind. _You're too good for him, Lucius. Too innocent, too precious to get involved with a man like Lord Voldemort._

*****

 

The corridor that lead to the Dark Lord's personal chambers was dimly lit, barely even a flicker of light which hardly helped to navigate. Tom's bedroom was the third door on the left, the other doors led to a study, a personal library and a sitting room which was for entertaining Tom's personal guests. Dark mahogany double doors led into the man's bedroom that was also dark in colour but the earthy tones gave it a warm feeling, something one would never say when describing the man himself. He usually made chills run down one's back, leaving behind a feeling of terror and fear that was wholesome and pure.

Nagini lifted her head lazily, watching her master who was standing by the window. The man gazed into the darkness, the only light in the room was the moonlight that filtered in from the open window. Cool night breeze ruffled the velvety curtains but the man stood motionlessly, unaffected by the wind and snake's piercing glare. Slithering closer, Nagini curled around Tom's feet and hissed, **_{_** ** _Massster, what troublesss you?_** ** _}_**

Tom didn't look at the snake. He was deep in thought and trying to make sense of his jumbled reflections.

**_{_ ** **_Ah, I sssee. You are thinking about the fair-haired one? The blonde one isss enticing, even I would like to sssink my fangsss into him. But I will not eat him, Massster. You wisssh to make him your mate. I ssshall ressspect him and protect him._ ** **_}_ **

Voldemort huffed a laugh and told the serpent, **_{_** ** _I have other things on my mind as well. Mainly the upcoming war. It is nearing, I can feel it in the air and in my very being. I can taste it, Nagini._** ** _}_**

**_{_ ** **_Massster, you will bessst that old bearded fool. He isss no match to you._ ** **_}_ **

Tom chuckled and leaned into the window frame, eying the garden that lay in front of his eyes.

**_{_ ** **_When will you tell the fair-haired one that you desssire him. I am looking forward to ssseeing you court him, Massster?_ ** **_}_ **

Tom shot the snake a look. **_{_** ** _I desire his body and power, I have no intention to court him as if this will be anything else that just a mutual agreement to satisfy the lust that burns between us._** ** _}_**

The snake laughed. Laughed and smirked in a snake-like way. **_{_** ** _Massster, pardon my insssolence, but you are ssspeaking complete rubbisssh. The fair-haired one isss young and ssstill innocent enough to believe the sssweet nothingsss that you whisssper into his ear. While you sssee thisss as a mutual agreement, he will not becaussse he believesss you to be more honourable than that. Massster, do you think it wise to play with him?_** ** _}_**

Tom hissed, a threatening tone to his voice. **_{_** ** _You go too far, Nagini. What I do with Lucius is concern of yours. Know your place._** ** _}_**

The snake huffed and glide towards the door. Nudging it open, the serpent stated with a sulking hiss, **_{_** ** _No wonder you have no friendsss. If Luciusss hasss any sssense, he will ssstay away from you._** ** _}_**

As the door closed behind the snake, Tom had to restrain the urge to hex his familiar. Nagini was his closest, his only truly loyal friend. He took the snake's wise words as his most trusted advice, yet he couldn't follow Nagini's advice this time around. Lucius would be his and his alone. Tom hardly cared for the teen, but he wanted him with a burning passion. He wanted to own him, possess him and turn the teen inside out with need. If Lucius indeed felt something for him, it was trivial and no concern of Tom's. He had no feelings, the only sentiment he felt was rage and hate; a dangerous cocktail that burned with a bright flame that destroyed everything in its path.

Walking towards his bed, Tom touched the deep azure-coloured silk sheet. Sliding his hand over it, the man felt a spark of need. He wanted to see the blonde spread out on them, his porcelain skin contrasting the dark bedcovers. Tom wanted to see the blonde wizard wanton and begging to be touched, his body aflame and longing to be caressed by the Dark Lord himself. Tom imagined taking the teen's succulent body and claiming it his. Emotions weren't a part of it, he would make the blonde youth understand that he didn't want his love nor his heart.

 

*****

 

Nagini glided around the manor, looking for a bite to eat or perhaps a chance to scare one of his masters servants. It never failed to amuse her how they shrunk back at the sight of her. She took great pleasure in frightening humans. Tasting the air with her tongue, Nagini took a right turn and found herself slinking into a hallway. A half-opened door caught her attention and her sense of taste led her to it. Poking her scaly head inside, Nagini saw the aforementioned blonde on the bed with a book. Her huge body wrapped around the bedpost and she placed her head on the teen's bed. Lucius didn't notice the big serpent and kept reading his book, occasionally tucking his hair behind his ear and flicking the pages.

Nagini observed the teen. The wizard was young and still childlike, yet ready to learn and experience everything the vast world of magic could offer. But the snake was smart and she could see that while her master wanted a plaything, the blonde was ready to give his heart to the intimidating man. Despite the fact that Nagini was not interested in human affairs, she felt something towards the blonde teen. An almost motherly sensation gripped her when she thought about how the child in front of her would undoubtedly get hurt.

She hissed and caught Lucius' attention. The teen stiffened for a moment but  then relaxed enough to say, "How did you get in here?"  

Nagini cocked her head towards the door, making Lucius snort. "I must have left the door open. You know that I don't understand you, like you don't understand me."

The snake didn't looked fazed and curled her body onto the young man's bed. She tilted her head towards the book as if asking what the teen was reading.

"It's a book about potions. Dreadfully boring, but your master wants me to know every possible potion out there." Lucius said, feeling a bit stupid for chatting with a snake who didn't understand him. "You know, you are actually not that scary. I take it you enjoy making everyone tremble with fear."

Nagini was not as clueless as the blonde thought, she had mastered some human languages as well. While he couldn't answer Nagini, she mostly understood what the blonde was saying.

"What would you say if you knew?" Lucius said to no one particular. "He is your master after all."

The snake slithered closer, making the bed dip under her enormous size. The teen closed his book and chucked it aside. Gently touching the snake's scales, Lucius asked, "Is this alright? Or would you prefer if I didn't touch you?"

The snake didn't like strange hands on her, but she made an exception and butted her head against the blonde's hand like a dog who wanted another scratch behind the ear. Lucius said disbelievingly, "You do understand me then. You are exceptionally intelligent, a truly beautiful creature."

Nagini bathed in the praise. Tom was the only one who complimented her, but her master wasn't one for high praise and the snake loved to be called wondrous things.

"Are you even supposed to be here? You should get back to your master before you get both of us in trouble."

Nagini wanted to laugh. She was not a common house pet who obeyed their master dutifully. But she decided to ease the blonde's mind and slid off the bed with little effort. She was a bit famished anyway and finding something to eat sounded better than going back to Tom. Lucius sat on the edge of the bed and eyed the serpent who was in the middle of gliding towards the door.

"I wish I could speak to you properly."

If Nagini could smile, she would have. Instead, she tilted her head in return and flicked her forked tongue at the blonde. In a blink of an eye, Nagini was out of the door and Lucius was once again on his own. With a sigh, the blonde teen threw himself back on the bed and pulled one of the pillows close. Being back at the Dark Lord's manor felt good and at the same time ill-omened. As much as Lucius wanted to be close to the man, there was something that told him that he shouldn't want that. That he should not want the man who could potentially hurt him and bring him despair. But denying himself hurt even more and little by little, Lucius fell deeper into the whirlwind of emotions that wanted to clog his mind and rational sense.

After taking a shower and undressing, Lucius walked to the door and locked it with a click. Throwing on a emerald robe made from the finest silk, Lucius made preparations to end his tiresome day.

He was startled when an elf with bright green tennis-ball sized eyes and floppy ears appeared in the middle of the room and bowed a little awkwardly.

"Master tells me to bring Mister Malfoy." the elf stated.

"Excuse me?" Lucius was confused.

The elf fidgeted and started again, this time with a nervous chuckle. "I is Dobby. Dobby be new here and doesn't always know what to say. Dobby was told by dark Master to bring the wizard, Mister Malfoy to him."

"He wants to see me now, in the middle of the night?"

"Yes, that what dark Master tells Dobby. Now Dobby be taking you to Master." the elf explained, pulling at his neatly fitted dark purple pillowcase. "Dobby is always getting lost, so Pita is always telling Dobby to be better, to serve Master better."

Lucius raised one brow at the elf who was rambling and giggling with nerves.

"Can you take me to your Master now?"

"Yes, yes...Dobby was told to be quick. Bad Dobby for keeping Master waiting." the elf berated himself.

Lucius grabbed his outer robe from the armchair and covered himself up. In the haste, Lucius forgot to take his wand. The blonde didn't even know where to go.

Dobby said while holding out his tiny arm. "Dobby be taking Mister Malfoy. Dark Master is waiting for you in his personal chambers."

Lucius didn't know whether to be afraid or excited.

 

*****

 

Tom paced around his bedroom, waiting for the elf to come back with the blonde. He couldn't stand it any longer, the need to push his plans into motions. When there was a barely audible knock on the door, the Dark Lord masked his features into his usual aloof expression and waited for his visitor to come in.

The sight of the young wizard made Tom suppress a growl. Pale skin and perfectly sculpted face with the youthful innocence Tom had never known. The teen's sun kissed silver hair was loose and fell around his shoulders, soft as spider silk and just begging to be touched.

"My Lord." Lucius casted his eyes down, feeling his nerves kick in.

It felt odd to see such a creature submit, that didn't bode well with Tom and he said, "Look at me."

Lucius did.

Tom approached and his caught the blonde's face with his hand, touching his thumb against the teen's pliant lips. The blonde's eyes were alive as a sea during a storm, drawing in everything that stood in its path. A hint of fear tinted the grey pools and a hungry desire crawled in their pits. Tom's gaze was equally dark, something carnal and dangerous lurking just under the surface. His eyes followed the lines in Lucius' face, the hollow of his throat and the slight tremor in his breathing. Pushing the teen's robe from his shoulders, Tom examined the sleek fabric that barely covered Lucius' body. Drawing the blonde's lips into a kiss, the Dark Lord consumed the very air in Lucius' lungs.

"I want to make you mine, Lucius," Tom said, "Do you want to me mine?"

The teen was trembling with need and overwhelmed with terror that gripped his very soul.

"Are you willing? Do you want to me mine, Lucius."

"Yes."

The dark smirk on Tom's face was missed by the blonde wizard.

"I will have you in the most intimate of ways, Lucius. I will take everything you offer me and you will beg me for more. Don't take this decision lightly, my sweet, because I have no intention to let you go. You will belong to me."

Kissing down the teen's neck, Tom asked again, "Do you still want this?"

Lucius shivered at the man's closeness, his words making the teen's knees go weak. Yet he couldn't say no to this alluring man. He wanted to be the Dark Lord's, he wanted it more than a dying man wanted his last breath.

"I won't regret it. I want this." Lucius said, surprised how steady his voice was.

Slipping the skimpy robe from the teen's shoulders, Tom slid his hands to the loose knot that held it together. Untying it, the Dark Lord allowed the silky material to fall down onto the floor. Guiding the teen towards the bed, Tom marvelled at the vision before him. He slipped his fingers into the teen's blonde mane, twisting his hand until there was a painful edge to his touch. Lucius flinched at the painful sting and looked up into the Dark Lord's green eyes that had a ring of crimson around the iris. For a moment, Lucius thought about leaving, the sinister shadow that had etched itself on the man's face was making his skin crawl in a less than pleasurable way.

"Don't hurt me."

Tom drew back enough to see the alarmed look on the teen's features. This was not going according to plan. _You catch more flies with honey_ , Tom thought and decided to ease the blonde's mind with gentleness he didn't know he had. He liked his pleasure with a tinge of pain, but Lucius was different and Tom had no intention to drive the young man away by being too rough.

"Do you trust me, Lucius?"

The teen gave a nod.

Tom said, his voice unusually kind and patient, "Then trust me not to hurt you. I will take care of you."

He planted kisses up the blonde's neck and placed his lips on the youth's throat, making Lucius relax. The onslaught of emotions assaulted Lucius from every side, giving his mind no time to process what the older man was doing to him. The hunger which had slowly bubbled underneath his skin was breaking loose and he wanted nothing more than to give himself to his Lord.

The soft and smooth sheets beneath them were crumpled, mostly because of the blonde's tight grip in them. Spreading Lucius' legs apart, Tom skimmed his hands over the teen's milky thighs and pressed a kiss to his knee. A hint of fear prowled in the blonde's grey depths, the Dark Lord was the first to see him so exposed, vulnerable and willing.

It had been a while since Tom had the pleasure of enjoying a virgin. He liked to take and be the first to attain something, being the first person to have Lucius was just as rewarding. He took great satisfaction in the way Lucius writhed under him, in the way he craved his touch and shivered as Tom tried to take away yet another piece of him. In truth, Tom took no pleasure in seeing the blonde in pain because he didn't need a broken plaything. He couldn't have a consort who became too clingy or needy. Ridding himself of his clothes, the Dark Lord wasted no time to cover the blonde with his body, pressing himself as close as possible.

"You're beautiful like this. This were you belong, in my bed and pleading," Tom said, stroking his way down to Lucius' flat stomach and hard member. "Touch yourself."

With a shaky hand, Lucius slid his fingers over his chest and down to his leaking shaft that wanted some attention of its own. Tom's tongue ran over the blonde's discovering fingers, making the teen groan at the sensation. A surprised gasp left Lucius when he felt the older man's fingers between his legs, toying with his opening.

"Relax, my sweet. It will be less painful if you relax for me."

The blonde tried to follow the man's instructions but the sensation was foreign and he couldn't help his protesting muscles. The slippery friction was easier to bear than the stretching of his aching inner walls. Tom didn't pay it any mind and continued to abuse the blonde's entrance. The pressure was building and he needed to get inside the tight heat, a little discomfort didn't deter him at this point.

He forced his way inside only to stop at a halt when a broken sob escaped  Lucius.

"Please, don't move...please."

Tom felt a strange awareness grip him and he froze as he saw tears in the blonde's face. The Dark Lord was a cruel man but he couldn't stand to see tears marring the teen's flawless features. He drew back, figuring out his next move. Tom leaned in and captured the blonde's tearstained lips in a tender kiss, pulling him upright to sit.

"Do you wish me to stop?"

Lucius shook his head and said, "No...I haven't... I'll try to relax, my Lord."

"I told you to call me Marvolo when we are in private. I think this occasion  warrants the use of my name. I'll try to be more gentle, tears are not what I want to see in your lovely face." Tom said.

The Dark Lord found his wand on the nightstand and as he cast another lubrication charm, Tom said. "You will be my most prized possession, Lucius. You will never have need for anything."

The blonde youth wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and straddled the Dark Lord. He was still feeling a bit timid and he had no idea what to do to please the other man properly. Voldemort eased his way inside, the blunt head of his cock making the stretch barely tolerable. But the few passing moments helped to relieve the burn and Lucius could breathe properly again. The older man's smooth hands raked Lucius' back and left a trail of hot prickling flames on his skin.

"You feel wonderful." Tom rasped out, pushing further into the tight passage.

Lucius drew himself up and bit by bit eased himself down again, making the throbbing burn turn enjoyable. As the man's rigid length hit something inside the blonde, Lucius moaned; it was a mixture of sweet pain that made his head spin and his nails dug deeper into Tom's back. Pressing the blonde's back on the bed, Tom took advantage of the new angle and thrust in deeper. Each plunge was more forceful and reached places that had never been touched by anyone before. Pulling the blonde's legs around his waist, Tom got more aggressive and drove in with punishing stabs, eliciting purring moans from Lucius.

"Who do you belong to?" Tom said between thrusts.

Lucius panted, "You... I belong to you, Marvolo."

"No one else, Lucius. You will only know my touch, my cock inside you. I will be the only one to ever see you like this, make you feel the way you are feeling right now. You will give me your body and soul, Lucius, and I will never let you go."

The blonde hissed as his prostate was battered with vigour. He took in the Dark Lord's words but the meaning of them would hit him later, after the bliss faded.

"You will give me an heir, my sweet Lucius. I will take over this world and you will be by my side."

"Yes, anything." the blonde moaned, his release coiling in the pit of his stomach.

Tom pushed himself all the way in, all of his length buried within the blonde wizard. As Lucius painted their chest with the sticky essence, Tom bared his teeth and growled as he emptied himself in Lucius. The blonde was utterly spent, his lithe body boneless and his limbs supple. Tom rolled off the teen's form and tried to gain control over his breathing as well as the use of his legs. The blonde was inexperienced and virginally seductive, yet Tom couldn't remember the last time he had felt his empowered and engulfed in magic. It was no secret that a bit of magic got unleashed during sex but all through his years, Tom had never felt such a rush. He turned his eyes on the blonde who was still recovering. His eyes were closed and the look on his face was purely angelic. Something twisted in Tom's chest, a strange feeling of fullness threatened to fill the void of nothingness.

He stood and threw on his own robe, then he picked up the silken material he had slipped off the teen's shoulders earlier. Tom's back was to Lucius and he missed the look of untainted affection on the blonde's face. Instead he walked away and shut the bathroom door behind him.

Lucius didn't know whether to say something or slip under the covers. He got his answer when Tom stepped out of the en-suite with a look that made the teen's heart constrict painfully. Throwing the emerald robe to the teen, Tom said coldly, "I trust you can find your way back to your room."

Then he was gone, leaving the blonde youth more than just a little hurt. The rejection burned a hole right through the wizard's heart. Clutching his robe, Lucius stood on wobbly legs and winced at the fresh pain that ran through his lower backside. Feeling filthy and used, Lucius managed to tie the two ends of the silk cord and threw one last look at the bed.

Tom heard the door click shut and the tightness in his chest throbbed with searing pain. His emotions were detached and broken into tiny pieces that didn't fit together. Ever since splitting his soul, Tom couldn't feel. Granted, he wasn't a particularly emotional man before making the Horcruxes, but still the feeling of disconnection and detachment was stronger and more pronounced. Tom had believed it to be a good thing, he hardly needed something as trivial as emotions to rule over his mind and body. But something about Lucius was tearing his remaining soul piece apart.

The bedroom was empty and strongly smelled of sex and something sweet that Tom indentified as the delicate scent he always associated with the blonde. Nagini was curled up in the middle of the room, her expression thunderous. Her tongue tasted the air and she hissed ** _,_** ** _{_** ** _Massster, this room reeksss of mating. The young one wasss here, wasssn't he?_** ** _}_**

**_{_ ** **_It is no business of yours, Nagini. But you are right, Lucius was here._ ** **_}_ **

Nagini scowled at her master. **_{_** ** _I can ssstill tassste his tearsss. You hurt him._** ** _}_**

 ** _{_** ** _Nagini, you test my patience. I cannot understand why you even care, you never cared before._** ** _}_** Tom said.

**_{_ ** **_You know I care little for humans unlesss I can eat them. But I feel a connection to the fair-haired one, he isss not like the othersss, Massster. I do not wisssh to sssee him hurt. You had no right to caussse him pain._ ** **_}_ **

Tom stated at his familiar and narrowed his dark eyes. **_{_** ** _Do not lecture me, Nagini. You may be wise and my most trusted but even then I find your insolence less than amusing. Lucius is mine to use as I please._** ** _}_**

**_{_ ** **_Then I will protect him from you._ ** **_}_ ** ****

The Dark Lord felt a migraine starting to settle in and told the snake harshly. **_{_** ** _Consider yourself banished from my personal quarters. Until you learn how to behave and keep your tongue in line._** ** _}_**

The serpent huffed and slid to the door. **_{_** ** _You will regret this one day, Massster. But until you regain your sssenses, I won't return. And hopefully neither will Luciusss._** ** _}_**  

Nagini glided out of the bedroom, leaving Tom to stare at her retreating form.

 

*****

 

Lucius didn't have a clue as to where he was, that part of the manor was off limits to everyone. Making his way down the main staircase, he recognised the layout of the foyer and knew that he was almost in his own room.

He breathed out a sigh when he closed the his bedroom door behind him. Shame and humiliation were the only sentiments Lucius could feel. He had believed in a fairytale that had never existed, his own feeble heart had gone along with everything because he had believed that it was special and meant something. It did to Lucius, but the Dark Lord had another idea. Lucius felt bile rise up in his throat at the thought of losing his virginity to someone who had thrown him out as soon as he had gotten what he wanted.

His skin prickled with disgust and he could feel the stickiness between his thighs, oozing out of his abused body. On shaky legs, Lucius went to the bathroom and turned on the taps, filling the bath with scalding water.

The water burned, but the humiliation burned with a more fierce blaze. Skin scrubbed raw, Lucius just sat in the bathtub and wrapped his arms around himself. The hot water mixed with salty tears as the teen cried at the bittersweet memory. He didn't hear the bedroom door click open nor the sound of movement towards the opened bathroom door. 

Nagini could taste the blonde's tears again as she slithered into the en-suite. Like a fierce mother who guarded her hatchlings, Nagini felt a surge of protectiveness over the blonde youth. She couldn't speak with the wizard but she wanted to comfort him, it was unlike anything she had felt before. Her ice encrusted heart made a funny jump in her body as she took in the expression on Lucius' face. Sorrow and misery made up a heart wrenching sight.

"Should I be worried? You seem to find your way into my room quite regularly." Lucius said, his voice apprehensive and sad.

Nagini flicked her tongue at the blonde as is trying to say everything she had in her mind.

"I don't want to be impolite but I would like to wallow in self-pity on my own. At least leave me the chance to cry alone."

The snake glided back into the bedroom, but instead of leaving completely, she curled herself into a ball on the blonde's bed and waited. Her idiot of a master had crushed a young wizard's heart, she could at least try to console him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loyalty can never be imposed by force, fear, insecurity or intimidation. It is a choice that only strong spirits have the courage to make.(*) - A quote by Paulo Coelho.


	5. Chapter Four: A mother's love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know what to say, so I won't say anything... Just read the damn thing. There is a time jump in the middle, just to get us closer to the height of the war. Also, Lucy dear will be older and it will feel less illicit to have him with Tommy boy.   
> Warnings: Nothing other than slight Dark Lord angst. I guess that's it...for now.  
> Pairings: (Just in case )Tom Riddle aka the Dark Lord/Lucius Malfoy; LE/JP; NB/RLestrange; BL/RL...unrequited SS/LE. More pairings will be added later.

**Chapter Four: A mother's love**

 

Regal looking men sat in a large room, behind a long oak desk and under the ever so observant gaze of their Lord. It was a council, a meeting held for the Inner circle which consisted only of the most loyal and useful members. Tom didn't make a habit of questioning the loyalty of his servants, but followers such as Bellatrix and Rodolphus were only valuable for their skill and unwavering devotion, they did not bring Tom connections, resources and spies in the Ministry.

However, Bellatrix Lestrange was rapidly becoming one of his favourites. The witch was cunning, had little remorse and rarely hesitated when her Lord gave her an order. She was intelligent and quick-witted, her unstable mental state was covered up behind a perfect Slytherin mask. While Bella was his star pupil, Tom had quickly found out that Lucius was perhaps even more gifted.

A single lingering thought had the Dark Lord's blood rush into his lower regions. He was by no means an affectionate man nor a man who allowed his sexual desires to overpower his senses, yet he had learned that when the blonde was involved, nothing about him stayed the same. One night with Lucius had made him a weak man; that being something he could not allow nor afford in his position. The blonde teen made him want things, emotions that were entirely foreign to him threatened to engulf him and bury him alive.

The innocence in the blonde's eyes was enough to cleanse Tom's non-existent soul, the filth of his secrets was starting to resurface. It drove him mad and this time he did not welcome it.

Tom was brought back to the present when Abraxas divulged further into his information about the current Ministry business. "My Lord, I managed to place several Ministry employees under the Imperius, I believe one of them works directly under the Minister himself. We would be able to collect all the necessary details we need about the whereabouts of the Order of the Phoenix."

Tom gave a nod. "That is most helpful. I want them gone, I need the resistance smothered before it grows too strong."

 

ooooo

 

Pain, a deep throbbing ache in the pit of his stomach woke Lucius. He blinked his eyes open and immediately groaned as another spike of fresh dull pain travelled down his spine and settled somewhere below his tailbone. It was a bitter reminder of the night before, an unpleasant memory of something that had felt like a dream, too good to be true. Of course that had been the case, the teen ruefully thought.

Something heavy weighed him down as he tried to move. Wincing, Lucius lifted his upper body by his elbows and choked out a laugh when he saw the huge snake curled up on his bed, half resting on his legs and stomach.

Nagini hadn't left the teen alone after Lucius had cried himself dry in the bathtub. Instead, she had waited for the teen to settle under his sheets. The desperate sobs had not ended until the moon hung low in the sky, Nagini understood the shame and guilt the blonde felt. She might be just a snake, but her maternal instincts had been awoken by the inconsolable grief Lucius had demonstrated.

Her master was good to her, always treated her with respect; that could not be said about everyone else. While her master desired and wanted the blonde, he only used him for his own pleasure, giving nothing in return but misery.

Lucius had to nudge the snake awake. "You are quite heavy."

Nagini lazily lifted her head and flicked her tongue at the blonde.

"Why didn't you return to your master? Were you banished as well?"

If she could laugh, Nagini would have had a very good chuckle over the teen's assumption that was in fact entirely true. Although, Nagini herself had made the decision to leave her master's brooding self alone and find the blonde instead.

Lucius said, "Can you move? I think I don't need to remind you that you are no kitten."

Slithering away to give the blonde more room to manoeuvre in his bed, Nagini eyed the blonde closely. His eyes were pink and puffy, the shine in his silver orbs was diluted and barely there. After scrubbing his skin raw, the blonde had been left with red and angry marks on his skin, but Nagini's unusually sharp eyes caught another set of marks that could only belong to her master. A few faint bite marks and a number of deeper bruises were visible on the wizard's porcelain skin. She knew that her master was hardly gentle, but the marks littering her new favourite human angered her.

"If I could leave, I would." Lucius said to no one particular. Only Nagini was present and willing to listen. Taking a look in the mirror, Lucius went on, "My mother was right; I shouldn't have come here in the first place. Being near him is like putting your hand too close to a flame. I created illusions, that's all they were, a mere fantasy that could never be anything that what I got last night. I'm not sure whether I could give myself to him, only to be cast aside after, getting only his dismissal in return."

Nagini couldn't agree more.

"You know what's the most tragic part?" Lucius turned to the snake. "I don't think I can help myself, to deny him is to fight against something I know I can't win against. I have, regrettably, fallen in love with the Dark Lord. Blindly, irrevocably and with bittersweet regret. And here I am, pouring my heart out to a snake, a very intelligent and caring snake that just happens to be the familiar of my Lord."

With a _pop_ , an house-elf appeared by the door, drawing the blonde's attention. "Dark Master be wanting to see Master Malfoy, he be asking you to join him for breakfast."

Lucius cringed at the thought. He recognized the elf and said, "I'll be right there, Dobby."

The elf looked positively surprised, if not on the verge of tears. "Master remembers Dobby, no one ever remembers Dobby."

"Why do you call me 'Master'?"

Tugging his ear and glancing over at the intimidating snake, the elf was eager to explain. "Dark Master be telling Dobby that I is to serve Master Malfoy from now on. Dobby will be Master Malfoy's personal elf now."

"I already have a house-elf." the blonde said, making Dobby's big eyes water.

"Has Dobby been a bad elf? Dobby will iron his fingers for being a bad elf."

Lucius didn't make a habit of arguing with elves but the huge watery eyes were filled with sadness and disappointment over his poor performance. He was feeling much the same, so perhaps this once time he would grant the elf some kindness.

"No, don't iron your fingers. You have been a very good elf, Dobby, I am very pleased with you. I will be happy to have you serve me. You can go tell the Dark Lord that I will dress and be with him shortly."

Dobby was keen to follow order and bowed, "Dobby will tell dark Master, yes right away."

Nagini was tempted to eat the pesky little creature but her master didn't like how his elves kept disappearing and forbade Nagini to dine on the helpful creatures. And the tittering elf was now the blonde's elf, so Nagini would not be able to eat him without causing the blonde more trouble.

"Are you coming with me?"

With a flick of her head, Nagini glided towards the door. Lucius pulled on his robe and grabbed a silk scarf from the dresser. Hiding away the marks on his neck and collarbone, Lucius took one last look in the mirror and said, "You were foolish enough to go to bed with him, now you must to face him."

The snake slid out of the room, the blonde following and pulling the door shut with a click behind him.

 

ooooo

 

To say that breakfast was awkward would be a severe understatement. Tom sat at the end of the dining table, Abraxas Malfoy on his left and Bellatrix to the man's right. Tom never had breakfast with his followers, no matter how close they were.

"Good of you to join us, Lucius." the man's purring voice making chills run down the blonde's back.

The blonde seated himself next to Bella and winced when a small spark of pain hit him. Bella threw him a concerned look but Lucius dismissed it with a smile.

"Seeing as we are all here, I have a small announcement." Tom began, again making Lucius shiver but not from pleasure. Surely the man would not revealed the happenings of the previous night in front of his father?

"My Lord?" Abraxas was curious to know.

Tom's molten eyes sought out the teen's pale ones and had to suppress a grimace when he saw the bottomless despair in the light stormy orbs. For a moment he wondered what had caused it, but then everything collapsed on him when he realised that he had been the cause of such pain in the younger man's look. But he had no room for sentiment.

"Bellatrix has more than proven herself to me and as a reward I will allow her certain privileges."

Bella smiled timidly, a very unusual look for the woman.

"I want you to put together a team, a group of my most loyal that you trust. This collection of wizards will work as an unit, whether conducting raids or other assignments. I have come to see that our organisation is much disorientated, we must create a stronger fort. I want you to take charge of those carefully selected individuals, they obey you unless I say otherwise."

Bellatrix bowed her head and said, "I would be most honoured, my Lord. I will not fail you."

" See that you don't." Tom said. "I have also found Lucius his use."

Both blondes looked up, one with pride and interest, the other with horror and plead.

"I need someone to guide the younger followers, it is my understanding that we have a number of young wizards and witches who have just graduated Hogwarts and any other wizarding school. I have no use for children, I need seasoned fighters, quick thinkers and strategists. However, they are willing to give their effort to my cause, they are after all important to my campaign. Therefore, I think it would be quite beneficial to have them learn. Lucius is almost done with his studies under my hand, he has shown me that he is capable of many things. I cannot teach every single witch or wizard in my ranks, so I have come up with a solution which in my opinion can be very favourable for both sides."

Lucius swallowed the lump in his throat as his father spoke. "That is most gracious of you, my Lord. I'm sure Lucius will be most honoured as well."

The younger blonde couldn't speak, instead he gave a weak nod and willed himself to calm down. Bella eyed the young wizard next to him and sent him a look which was somewhere between worry and questioning.

 

The rest of the breakfast went by quickly and it was a blur for Lucius. He barely ate, just sipped his coffee and kept his eyes on the very interesting tablecloth that just begged to be inspected all through the event. When he reached for the fruit bowl, Bella caught a glimpse of his wrists. Red marks against his milky skin alarmed the witch and without thinking she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"What caused these?" she asked softly, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. Abraxas and Tom were talking about the plans for the Ministry.

Lucius pulled his hand away and said, "I rather you didn't ask."

"Who hurt you?" insisted the witch, "I want to know who I get to cut open like a pig for leaving these on your skin."

The blonde was touched by the witch's concern and lust to avenge him, but he didn't want Bella to get in trouble. He glanced over at Tom, drawing Bella's attention on the man as well. The Black witch looked between the two men and her eyes widened just a bit.

Looking away, Lucius sighed. "Please don't ask, Bella."

"Did he hurt you? He is our Lord but-

"Please just leave it alone. It was consensual, he didn't hurt me."

Bella said, "We'll talk about this in private."

Tom's intense gaze landed on Lucius and the blonde was first to look away, the drilling stare making holes into his very soul. After Abraxas left, Bella stood as well and was about to leave with Lucius in tow, when the Dark Lord ordered Bella to leave him alone with Lucius. Reluctantly the witch obeyed, but not before giving the blonde a reassuring look.

The silence stretched. Soon the air was thick with tension and unspoken truths. Tom was the first to move, his steps leading him to the cabinet near the door. He stayed silent as he poured himself a drink. The anguish of being in the man's presence was overwhelming and Lucius had to get out, far away from the man who made him feel more unworthy than anyone ever could.

He was almost out of the door when he was seized by the arm. Tom pulled him to against his superior build and drew the blonde's arm behind his back, securely locking it in place.

"I did not give you permission to leave."

Lucius bit his lip in order to prevent saying something he would surely regret later. The door in front of the blonde locked itself with a click and a tingle of magic licked against his skin as the other man placed a few other charms around the room. Pushing aside the blonde's loose locks, Tom slid his fingers under the scarf and tugged on it. With a sharp yank it came loose and fell to the floor at their feet. Three visible marks stood out, made by the Dark Lord's teeth and lips. The teen's heart was hammering in his chest, partly because of desire and with a hint of fear. But it was mostly loathing. He was repulsed how easy he was, letting the man in without putting up a fight. Lucius felt weak for not being able to deny the lust he felt.

When the warmth behind him disappeared, Lucius could breathe easy once more.

"I watched you." Tom stated. "Were you afraid I would tell your father? What would he think if he knew how you screamed my name, how you opened up for me so deliciously. Are you worried about your reputation?"

Lucius felt bile rise up in his throat. The man had entirely missed the point, instead thought Lucius to be as shallow as any other pure-blood. He was hurting down to his core because of being rejected, because he had been used in the most pleasurable ways and left with a vile memory of everything being destroyed in a single moment.

"You need not worry, Abraxas will never go against my orders. You are mine now."

Tears gathered in the blonde's eyes, burning as if acid had been poured into them. For a moment, Lucius hardly cared for anything. "No."

"I beg your pardon? No?"

The blonde had not meant to say it out loud and tried to disregard the seeping black bile that had started to gather in his heart. Tom's menacing presence was suddenly too close again and he sneered as he forced the blonde's chin up.

"You belong to me, Lucius."

The threat caught in his lungs as he was faced with tears. Wet tracks making their way down the flawless face that had haunted his dreams. He had to take a step back as he felt something tighten in his chest, wrapping around his lungs and heart; the same feeling that had made him throw Lucius out of his bed. He was a merciless killer, he felt no remorse and no regret. Nothing affected him, nothing made him question himself and his decisions. It only took one heartfelt look from Lucius, one teary eyed teen with rosy lips and delicate cheekbones could make him doubt everything he knew about himself. Lucius Malfoy made him weak.

"Leave."

Lucius didn't move.

"I said leave." Tom growled. "Go back to Malfoy Manor, I will summon you."

The blonde wiped his cheeks and was out of the door as soon as he felt the charms dissipate. He could hear the unmistakable crack of something breaking and getting thrown against the wall, but he kept walking until he reached his bedroom.

Tom looked at the carnage he had caused in the dining room, luckily only the furniture and paintings fell victim to his rage. It had been a mistake. Pursuing Lucius had been his undoing, the crack in his armour and the first thread of ache in his remaining soul piece. He had worked hard to become someone powerful and far superior than a discarded orphan, a dirty-blooded mongrel whose father was a disgusting lowlife. He had plans, big dreams and he didn't follow anyone's rules but his own. Taking a life was the easiest thing he had ever done, the spilt blood was nothing compared to the crystal clear tears that fell from the blonde's eyes. It was agonizing, as if seeing something pure whiter away.

He wanted to destroy the innocence, the light that still fed the blonde's soul and made his heart untainted. If he could, he would poison teen's purity. But he wasn't entirely sure he would be able to live with himself after ruining someone as perfect as Lucius. And he planned to live forever. That was a very long time to hate yourself.

It was better to send Lucius away. He wasn't sure if he could fight the temptation knowing that the blonde was under his roof. Even now, in his rage, he wanted to be buried deep inside the delectable wizard. Deep enough to make him a part of Tom.

 

ooooo

 

It was taboo to mention the Dark Lord in any shape or form around Lucius. Rodolphus and Bella had been nosy enough and Lucius prayed to whatever god was out there that his mother wouldn't find out. He had been banished from the Slytherin Manor two weeks prior, surprisingly Nagini had insisted on being with Lucius, so now the big snake terrorized the elves of Malfoy Manor. Abraxas was away for business, leaving only Lucius and Lucretia in the house. The previous fourteen days had been filled with regret, heartache, denial and finally revulsion over his own inability to let the man leave his thoughts.

"Darling, you remember Emma," Lucretia said as she walked into the sitting room with an older woman in her arm, "She was my midwife."

Lucius closed the book he hadn't even been reading and stood to greet the two women. Kissing his mother's cheek, Lucius said, "Of course I do, she used to visit. It is a shame she hasn't been around lately."

Giving the older witch a kiss on his hand, Lucius added. "I've missed your stories."

"I remember you being considerable shorter the last time we met."

Lucius smiled. "I had a very fortunate growth spurt in my fifth year."

"And such a beautiful face, there is no doubt you are your mother's son."

Lucretia laughed. "Abraxas isn't exactly an ogre, dear Emma. Lucius is a blend of his father and very beautiful mother. Wouldn't you say so, sweetheart?"

"Of course, Mother dear." Lucius said fondly. "You are a vision of divine beauty."

"You get that flattering tongue of yours from your father." Lucretia said, settling on the settee.

After a good thirty minutes of chatting, Emma accidently brushed her hand over the blonde's when she picked up his teacup. The room descended into complete silence when Emma took Lucius' hand into hers and just held it with her eyes closed. Suddenly, she released the hand and pulled away as if getting burnt by an imaginary flame.

"What's wrong?" Lucretia asked. "What did you see?"

Lucius was confused.

"Emma is a Seer, but not just any kind of Seer. She is an empathic Seer, meaning she gets visions and glimpses of the past, present and future of the person she comes in contact with." Lucretia explained.

Emma opened her glassy eyes and caught the blonde's gaze with her own sorrowful one. She reached out and touched Lucius' cheek with a tender hand.

"You are hurting, a wound deeper than any other causes you pain. I'm sorry for what I am about to say, but you cannot close this wound. It drips blood and tears until there is nothing left. Your love is being wasted away."

Lucius looked away, avoiding his mother's eyes.

"He will bring you nothing but pain, a misery so dark that it will consume you alive. He will make many suffer, but you will suffer most of all. He will take much, but he will take from you more than anyone else. The world will burn. He will leave only ruins behind, wreckage and despair, while the streets will flow with blood. It will consume everything in its path, but it will rip you apart piece by piece until your very soul is nothing but a hollow shell. He will be the end of you."

Feeling his throat burn with nausea, Lucius quickly left the room, leaving behind his shocked mother and the Seer who was still in a trance like state.

When the foggy look disappeared, Emma came around and said. "Such misery, a hollow and soulless existence.

"Will everything you just said come to pass?"

"It will, but one can never know how much of it. We all have an opportunity to change the course of the future. Nothing might happen, but I have a feeling that your son will suffer greatly, he already is but it is only a small proportion of the pain he will feel. I could hear his pain, I could taste his tears and see his heart shatter."

Lucretia choked out a sob and pressed her hand to his mouth. She managed to say, "I told him to guard his heart, I told him to never go back there."

"He loves. With everything he has, with everything he is. It might still be fresh and not as powerful, but the seed of it has been planted and it will grow, sturdier than a wild flower. It cannot be weeded out. He is the only one who can change the course of his future."

Lucretia asked, "If he never returns, never sees that man again...will he change it then?"

"You and I both know that he will return, he can't force his heart to obey anymore than he can stop the heartache he will go through."

"He's my son, my sweet child." the witch sighed. "How can I just stand by and allow him to be destroyed by a monster. I won't let him suffer, what mother would consent to seeing her only child in such a state?"

Emma said with a weak smile. "It is his choice. He will suffer but he is the only one who can make it stop."

 

ooooo

 

Lucretia found her son in the music room, sitting in the dark. She fondly remembered the time when Lucius had been a small child, sitting next to her as she played the piano. Every now and then he would press one of the keys, fascinated by the tune.

"You were only four years old when you played your first melody. Albeit, you were no expert, but you used to love stuffing your toys inside the piano."

Lucius looked detached but managed to smile at the memory.

"None of it will come true, unless you allow it." Lucretia said. "It will be your future if you let it continue, if you don't forget him and let him in."

"I already have."

Lucretia walked closer and sat beside the blonde teen. Taking his hand into hers, the witch said, "My darling boy, how I wish you hadn't."

"That makes two of us then. He made me feel...I felt such happiness and uncontrollable need to be his, I wanted it more than my next breath. He made me feel things I hadn't even dreamed about. He made me his." Lucius told his mother. "I regret it now."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," Lucius shook his head, his mother reminding him of Bella.

"Then why are there tears in your eyes?"

The blonde teen chuckled bitterly. "Because apparently I am only good for one thing. He threw me out as soon as he got what he wanted. I had never felt more ashamed of myself than I did then. I was an idiot to think that...it doesn't matter, I won't waste my time nor tears on him."

"Oh, sweetheart...If I could make it hurt less, I would." Lucretia said firmly, kissing her son's temple. "Come on, let's play something together."

Lucretia went to sit on the bench and patted the seat next to her. "Or are you too old to play with your mother?"

The first notes were soft and smooth, the witch's hands gliding over the black and white keys with practiced ease. The tinkling sound echoed around the room, creating a beautiful melody. Lucius joined his mother and his nimble fingers all but hovered over the keys, touching so softly that it was downright heavenly to listen. Their hands were crossed and soon Lucretia pulled away, letting her son pour his broken emotions into the song. The tune changed into a darker one, drawing out each emotion with painful precision. Like splashes of paint being thrown at a blank canvas, cold wind and the blazing sun tied together with a thread made of notes. It was like a prelude to a tempest, a raging storm that tore apart everything in its path.

Lucretia felt her heart weep when she noticed the tears that had fallen and still kept dripping on the keys. Taking one of the teen's hands away, the woman pressed it against her face, her own sorrow mixing with that of her son's. The melody stopped completely and the witch pulled her child into an embrace. He was still a child to her, her sweet baby that shouldn't cry over a broken heart.

"A broken heart bleeds tears," said the woman. "Heaven knows we need never be ashamed of our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts."(*)

"I want to get away, Mother." the blonde teen sniffled.

Lucretia pressed a kiss to her son's forehead and said, "I will take you away, far away from all this death and chaos, from heartache and suffering. I promise, sweetheart, I will take care of you."

 

ooooo

 

Brooding in his personal study, Voldemort contemplated on his next move. A knock on the door alerted Tom of company.

"My Lord, there is a witch here to see you." said the nameless servant. "Lady Malfoy, I believe."

Tom quirked his brow and said, "Send her in."

With a quick bow the man left and soon a fair-haired witch stepped inside, her usually warm expression morphed into a look of rage.

She wasted no time with introductions and slapped the man with a loud smack, Tom's head snapping to the side.

"How dare you use my child? How dare you defile him?" she hissed coldly. "You may kill me where I stand but not before I tell you what a vile creature you are. You may have faced dozens of enemies, but you have never faced an angry mother defending her child."

Tom was mildly amused but mostly irritated, "Madam, have a care how you speak."

"You are not my Lord, I won't bow down to you." Lucretia said, her blue-grey eyes shining with determination.

"Do you know who you are talking to?"

"I don't care about all that Dark Lord pish posh. I see a honourless wizard with no more spine than a Flobberworm. How dare you hurt Lucius, harm my son." the witch exclaimed.

The Dark Lord's hand was swiftly wrapped around the woman's throat. He chuckled. "You are either very brave or very foolish."

Lucretia hadn't lost her spunk and bared her teeth. "I'm a mother."

"A sentimental fool then." Voldemort said. "I could snap your neck like a twig and it wouldn't cause me any hardship. Abraxas will just have to find himself a new wife."

"Is this how you treat your servants? Beat them into submission if they see through your pathetic facade?"

Tom leaned closer and hissed, "Careful, my dear. I am not a very patient man, your insults will only quicken your death."

"Coward." the witch egged Tom on.

Ready to crush the woman's windpipe, Tom remembered who she was. The blonde teen's angelic face matted with tears he had put there. Releasing his hold, Tom allowed the witch to step back. His hesitation leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You will never come near my son again. I will kill you if you do, don't ever doubt that I won't. You branded my husband like cattle, you will never brand my son." Lucretia vowed. She turned to leave, only to stop by the door. She added, "I'm taking my son far away from you. You managed to spit on the only pure thing that you had in your miserable life. I hope it was worth it."

As Lucretia rounded the corner, she pressed her hand to her rapidly beating heart and took a deep breath. She was afraid, petrified even. Talking to the Dark Lord was a task she wasn't sure she would managed, but now that she had, her breathing didn't waver quite as much as before. She saw Bellatrix and immediately took her hand, the dark-haired witch Apparating them back to Malfoy Manor.

Inside the study, Tom was boiling with anger. Nobody questioned him, no one disobeyed him and lived to tell the tale. But he was most displeased with himself, he had allowed the witch to get away with it because once again he had thought about Lucius. It was starting to drive him mad, the fact that he was uncertain in his decisions. Concentrating on his magic, Tom summoned the insolent witch's husband. It didn't take long before Abraxas appeared, his head lowered in respect.

"Do you know who I just saw?" Tom began. "You see, I had the pleasure of conversing with Lady Lucretia, a most enlightening conversation if I might say so. My dear Abraxas, you need to control your wife or her life will come to an unpleasant end. I am most disappointed."

"Forgive me, my Lord. I had no idea she would go to these lengths."

Tom asked with narrowed eyed. "You suspected she had some sort of unfinished business to sort out with me."

"My wife is usually very out spoken about her concerns, my Lord. However,  I had no reason to suspect that she would voice her concerns to you." said Abraxas.

"Tell me, Abraxas," the Dark Lord said, "Should I consider this an act of treason. She did tell me, quite vocally, how much she despises me."

"My Lord-

Holding up his hand, Tom said, "Make sure she stays out of my sight. Consider this as a warning. She mentioned something about relocating, see that she does."

The man breathed out a relieved sigh and said hurriedly, "You are most merciful, my Lord."

"I am anything but merciful. Now, seeing as we are on the issue of relocating, I will extend the instructions to your heir as well."

"My Lord, I don't understand," Abraxas questioned, bowing his head in submission.

"You don't need to understand. Your heir will join his mother. He might not like it but it is an order. I think it is a fair proposal, Lucius will surely appreciate the chance."

Abraxas gave a nod, knowing how stupid it would be to argue with the man. "Yes, my Lord."

The man hurried out of the room, leaving Tom alone with his haunting thoughts. He had decided to remove the problem by eradicate Lucius from the equation. Sending the teen away would solve everything. However, the man had no idea that he would not be seeing the blonde wizard for quite some time.

 

ooooo

 

_Hogwarts, 1975_

Severus was still a lanky boy, despite being in his fifth year. He was still a gangly, awkward teen and much to his chagrin, he still looked almost like a street urchin. The Malfoys had been good to him, but ever since Lucius' sudden departure, Severus hadn't felt the same. The blonde still sent him letters and gifts if it was a special occasion like his birthday or Yule. Lucius had taken him under his wing, providing Severus with a role model and an older brother. Nothing had changed for him personally during those two years; Lily was still his friend, though she had grown colder towards him recently, but she seemed to hate Potter as much as Severus. Sirius Black and Potter were still strutting around the castle, as if they owned the entire school. So nothing had really changed there. They bullied him ruthlessly, going even as far as humiliating him in front of teachers. James Potter was the ringleader, he was the first to jinx and hex the Slytherin. Sirius was also very much involved but lacked Potter's drive to actually make Snape's life hell.

It was one particular night that changed Severus' relatively dull life. He had seen Lupin sneaking out of school during some nights, the boy was somehow getting out of the castle and managed to not get caught. That intrigued Severus. Why would Remus Lupin, a Gryffindor no less, risk getting caught with breaking the rules. The boy was much more suited for Ravenclaw, he was more brains than mindless brawn.

The moon was full, partly hidden by dark night clouds. He saw Remus near the huge tree that was on the school grounds, the magnificent Whomping Willow.

Black had told him during supper that the tree hid a secret tunnel which led to the Shrieking Shack. Of course, Sirius had been vague about it but the boy had taunted Severus. By saying that he was a coward and too weak to take on the tree on his own. While the secret tunnel interested him, Severus was more interested in finding out why Remus Lupin was sneaking away from his dorm in the middle of the night. Smart as he was, Severus had noticed a pattern in the other's comings and goings. Like today, it was always during the time the moon was full and hung heavy in the dark sky. That had made Severus very suspicious and he wanted to know what was behind it all.

So without much trouble, Severus has followed Lupin by the tree that swung its branches back and forth. Suddenly the tree went still and Lupin was gone.

Severus waited a few good minutes before he approached the tree himself, swiftly ducking the angry tree. He pressed his hand against the base where a knobby patch made contact with his hand. Pressing the knot, the Willow became motionless and Severus saw the entrance of a tunnel.

 _So Black had been right after all..._ Severus mused.

The tunnel itself was narrow and grimy, covered in thick cobwebs and brownish moss. It was a long walk and Severus was beginning to regret his decision to follow the other teen. It was also rather dark and eerie which made the boy's skin crawl. When a glint of light caught his eye, Snape quickened his steps. The tunnel ended with a door that was partly ajar and a stripe of light pierced through. There were noises coming from behind the door, grunts and whines. For a moment Severus thought that Remus was meeting with someone, a girlfriend of his perhaps, but he was soon startled when he heard a growl. A low growl and snarling emitted from somewhere or from _something_. He was about to push the door wide open when someone grabbed him from behind and abruptly yanked him back, both of them falling into a heap on the cold and hard tunnel ground. The snarling continued and grew louder, an angry howl ripping through the Shack.

 

ooooo

 

"Snivellius will be in for a surprise tonight."

James glanced over his Quidditch magazine and asked, "What do you mean?"

"He was nosing around in the library before dinner, trying to find something in the Whomping Willow." Sirius explained.

"The barking mad tree that hides the tunnel to the Shack?"

With a grin, Black said, "The very same. I generously provided information. I told him about the secret passage and where it will lead. I doubt he'll get far, the tree will beat the shite out of him before he even reaches the opening of the tunnel."

"Are you mad, Sirius? What if he goes there tonight? Don't you bloody know what today is?" James shot up in bed, broom and Snitches forgotten.

"You don't think he'll actually go, do you?"

James growled at the teen. "Merlin's balls, Siri. You never think things through, do you? It's Snape, of course he will go and stick his nose into it. What if he manages to get it and ends up in the Shack? Remus will kill him."

"You're acting as if that's a bad thing."

"It's not Snivellius I'm worried about. What do you think will happen if Remus kills him? He'll be sent to Azkaban or put down like an animal because he's dangerous to others. And do you think Remus will want to live with the knowledge that he killed someone, no matter who it was? You're so thick sometimes, I wonder if you have any sense at all."

The Potter heir got up and threw on his robe and grabbed his shoes by the foot of the bed. As he headed towards the door, Sirius asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and save Snivellius' arse. Remus will hate himself if he hurts Snape. I don't think either one of us wants to get expelled, which is exactly what will happen if someone finds out you led him there. And don't tell me that you didn't know what today was, because you bloody hell did."

James was long gone when Sirius came out of his stupor and quickly followed his best friend.

 

A while later, when sitting in the Headmaster's office, Sirius felt stupid. It had been a childish prank, at least he had viewed it as a prank to get back of Severus for setting his homework on fire. The Headmaster was looking silently furious, the only indication of his anger was the harsh shine in his blue eyes. Severus was sitting quietly, the shock still making him jumpy. He was slightly trembling, the wolf's howl still firmly echoing in his mind.

"I hope you understand how grave this situation is, how terribly it could have ended."

Sirius had been forced to tell the truth about how exactly Severus knew where to go and how to bypass the tree. Only Remus and Albus had known, the latter telling the teen about it. James had been right, Sirius had not thought about the consequences of his actions and if he was entirely honest with himself, he didn't hate Snape enough to get him killed. If he laid aside the school yard animosity then he could even admit that Severus was fascinating. He was tall and thin, highly intelligent and quiet. He was everything Sirius was not. The popularity and easygoing attitude that was associated with the young Black was nice and Sirius loved being the suave Gryffindor that had girls giggling and blushing. But deep down, somewhere in the pit of his heart, he wanted to be accepted by his family. He wanted to be respected and liked by people like Severus Snape, people who were serious and didn't fool around like kids.

"If it had not been for Mister Potter's heroic actions, I dare say, it would have ended in bloodshed." Albus continued.

Severus sneered. "Of course, precious Potter saves the day."

"Shut your mouth, you git." James hissed. "I didn't have to save your worthless arse, now did I? Besides, I didn't do it for you."

"I would like to know why there is a werewolf in this school, Headmaster?" Severus said briskly.

"Remus isn't hurting anyone, it's not like he wants to be a werewolf." Sirius piped in.

Severus drawled. "He is a dark creature."

"Severus, my boy... I must ask you to keep quiet about this."

"You mean if parents and School Governors were to find out that there is a student at Hogwarts who turns into a werewolf, your seat would be severely put under scrutiny. Headmaster, I think it is important that students know the risks. Perhaps Mister Black here will feel the need to send another student down the deadly tunnel."

James leaped forward, trying to claw at Severus. "You little worm."

Albus bellowed, "Enough! James, I will be forced to deduct points for violent behaviour if you do not cease that kind of actions. Now, Severus, while I commend you on your honesty, this information can't and won't leave this office. Remus Lupin had been nothing but straightforward with his condition, he is taking the Wolfsbane Potion and he is safe in the Shrieking Shack. He poses no threat, I have seen to it myself. I would please ask you to put aside your hostility and understand that he is a student like the rest of you. I do not believe in shunning those who are less fortune. I only ask that you give young Mister Lupin a chance."

"I have nothing against Lupin," Severus clarified, "However, I am not totally convinced that it's safe. What if he won't make it to the Shack on time? What happens when he infects someone?"

"Put a sock in it, Snivellius. It's not your call. If Headmaster says that he can stay then he can."

"Articulate as ever, Black."

James spoke up. "He hasn't harmed anyone. Remus makes sure he is isolated and away from everyone else. There hasn't been an incident for almost five years. It was a stupid thing to do and Sirius can be an idiot at times, but he didn't mean to get Severus killed. Remus is our friend and we vouch for him, he isn't a dark creature, it's not his fault he got bitten as a child."

Albus looked over his spectacles and sighed. He had to do damage control. "I am severely disappointed in you, Mister Black. You not only exposed your friend's secret to another student, you put the same student in a life threatening situation. I take the safety of my students seriously. For your almost deadly stunt, I will revoke your Hogsmeade pass and you will serve detention with Professor McGonagall for the next two months. I will also warn you that if you pull something like this again, I will consider expelling you."

"I'm sorry." Sirius mumbled. "I didn't think."

"When do you ever." Snape sneered.

Albus cleared his throat and continued, turning to Severus. "Do I have your word that you will not expose Mister Lupin?"

"Yes." the lanky dark-haired teen said, his face sour.

James got up and said. "He should make a vow or something."

"Unlike you, Potter, I can keep my word." Severus stated. "There is no need for an oath or a vow, I am perfectly capable of keeping my mouth shut."

"I have complete trust in you, Severus." Dumbledore said. "Now, I believe it is truly time for bed. You still have lessons in the morning. Mister Black will report for detention tomorrow at 6 o'clock. Off to bed."

James tugged Sirius up by his hand and together they walked out of the Headmaster's office, the latter throwing Severus one last look. It was full of remorse and something else that wasn't clear. Snape wasn't interested and didn't meet the other's eyes.

"I know that you are close to the Malfoy family, therefore I must insist that you never reveal what transpired tonight. I have faith in Remus Lupin and I believe that he is destined for great things. We just have to give him a chance."

"I have no contact with Lord Malfoy." Severus explained with a narrowed gaze. "He finds my Muggle blood to be inadequate. Good night, Headmaster."

Severus strode out of the office, leaving Albus alone with Fawkes. The bird gave the old man an annoyed look and shrilled.

"Severus is an easy target for the Dark Lord."

The phoenix cocked his head to the side, but Albus didn't elaborate. Instead he rose and walked towards the sidewall, where a Pensieve slid out of its hidden compartment. Ejecting a memory from his mind, Dumbledore allowed it to sink into the basin. He followed his memory, the first one he had of Tom Riddle. There was something he was missing, something that would make Tom weaker. If only he could find something he had overlooked before.

 

ooooo

 

It was a warm and sunny day in Marseille, vastly different from the perpetually soggy England. The quiet sounds of soft waves hitting the rocks below and the clear blue sky was something that was addicting.

The Caillouet family villa was just a few meters away from the sea cliff, overlooking deep blue waters. On the summer terrace, a fair-haired woman sat with a dreamy look, her face soaking in the sun. She wore a long strapless dress, her shoulders encased in the finest of silk.

"Mother, what time was Gabriel supposed to arrive?" a voice asked from the doorway with huge French windows.

The witch hummed in response. "His letter said three in the afternoon. But you know what he is like, tardiness is something one should expect when dealing with Gabriel Beaumont."

Lucretia Malfoy turned in her seat and added, "Make sure he doesn't give your grand-mére anymore gifts."

"He doesn't mean anything by it, it's just his way of making friends." Lucius Malfoy said as he stepped into the sun, the smell of the sea taking over his senses.

"Darling, the man is crazy about you." the witch said. "Don't give him hope where there is none."

Lucius sighed and took the seat across from his mother. "I haven't led him on, Mother. He knows that I am not interested in him as a lover, he accepts it. What we have is purely professional. He is tutoring me in Ancient Runes, nothing more and nothing less."

"Tell me, how are your studies going." Lucretia decided to change the subject.

The blonde teen tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and said with a pleased smile, "It's all going well. I will be finishing everything by Yule and then I will be a skilled Ward Master."

Lucretia told her son, "I am very proud of you. You have worked hard for this."

"I managed to achieve my Master's degree partly because of the Dark Lord. If he hadn't taught me, I would not have known half the things I had to learn and now need in my studies."

"Sweetheart, you don't owe that man anything."

Lucius tried to put on a good face and said, "I know, Mother. And I don't feel as if I do. It's just a memory now."

Lucretia knew her so better than anyone and she couldn't keep silent. "It's been two years, Lucius. Two years you haven't seen him and you still ache for him. You may tell me otherwise but I know that you still hold him in your heart."

"I've tried, believe me." the young man said. "Every day, I think it will hurt less, that it will vanish with time. He's under my skin, I feel him coursing through my veins, I see him in my dreams. He isn't someone one just forgets, Mother. The impression is more than just lasting."

"I don't regret taking you away, I can't repentant for something that saved my child from suffering."

Lucius sighed. "I don't regret leaving."

Lucretia looked out to the splashing waves and said, "As much as I love your father, he made his choice. I haven't heard from my husband for two years, and I'm starting to lose hope that I ever will. I don't plan on returning."

_Walking down the stairs, Lucretia Malfoy looked like fury descending on its chosen victim. Abraxas had just apparated into the Manor, his expression sombre and harsh when his wife appeared. Before he could utter a word, Lucretia said. "I will only say this once, so you better pay attention. I married you, knowing that being Lady Malfoy would not be easy. I accepted everything that came with being your wife because I knew that you were the man I loved. I knew that you would never dishonour me, never betray me. I still believe that. I'm taking our son away from all this suffering, away from that Lord of yours."_

_"Do you have a death wish, woman?" Abraxas hissed. "The Dark Lord was lenient with you, forgiving your disrespect."_

_"He can take his forgiveness and shove it. I don't regret a word a said."_

_Abraxas rubbed his face tiredly and asked. "What in Merlin's name possessed you to do it?"_

_"I'm a mother, Abraxas. Do you know what mothers do when their child is in danger or in pain? Do you know what a mother's fury is like? I will never allow my son to suffer, especially at the hands of someone as inhuman as your Master."_

_"You are out of line."_

_Lucretia asked, "When did you forget? Malfoys bow to no one, remember? You told me that, you were the of who spoke about family honour. Family; something you said was important to a Malfoy. Have you truly abandoned everything you believed in?"_

_"The Dark Lord is the most powerful wizard of our time, he wields magic like no one else. A Malfoy is also ambitious enough to see a golden opportunity, which siding with the Dark Lord is. It is beneficial to us, don't you see?"_

_"What are you willing to sacrifice for a chance to bask in his glory? What is the price of being someone's lackey, the one who does the dirty work for a wizard who has no honour?"_

_The echo of a slap chilled the room. Abraxas stood still, his eyes wide and nostrils flaring._

_Lucretia clenched her jaw and ignored the blazing red bruise on her cheek. "If you ever raise your hand against again, I will make the Cruciatus feel like a tickling charm. If you choose to be a pet to a tyrant, then so be it. I'm leaving with_ my _son, just try to stop us."_

_The witch whirled around and marched back up the stairs._

That had been the last time Abraxas Malfoy had seen his wife and heir. Two years without a word from either side, both to prideful to reach out first. Lucretia couldn't forgive her husband's quick temper and the bruise that had been hidden under concealment charms for a month. Lucius had no idea how his parents had fought, he didn't know that his father had struck Lucretia. But neither the witch or her son knew that Abraxas was about to send them away anyway, the orders for his Lord.

"You're still his wife, Lady Malfoy." Lucius assured his mother. "Either you or Father will have to get over the pride that is stopping you two from speaking. He is bitter about our departure and you can't accept his decision to follow the Dark Lord."

"Your father and I have different views on what our society should be like. I cannot support the elimination of Muggle-borns and the brutal way that it is executed. How is killing each other a solution? Despite their Muggle heritage, Muggle-born witches and wizards are no different from pure-bloods, their magic is the same as ours. They might not have old ancestral magic but the wand in their had works just the same. When I married Abraxas, I knew who he was and how highly he valued pure blood. He wasn't such a blood purist in the beginning but soon he started to despise Muggle-borns and their dirty blood. He changed and there was nothing I could do about it."

Lucius shared his father's views, but he wasn't as invested in his hatred for Muggles. He considered them a threat to the Wizarding World, they had the means to smother their traditions and burden them with their own customs and inventions. Lucius wasn't against Muggle-borns but he did agree that they were also dangerous. Going back and forth between the Muggle and Wizarding World could expose them, uncover the secret that had been kept for centuries, if not more. The Dark Lord wanted to isolate them, make the Muggle-borns stay in one place and not travel back and forth with the risk of revealing their magical abilities. It was no secret that he loathed anything Muggle, simply because they were beneath him, weaker and nothing special. Wizards and witches were superior to Muggles, not only because of their magic but their history and respect for the old gods. Muggles were nothing in the Dark Lord's mind.

Lucretia brought Lucius back from his thoughts when she said, "They say we are at the brink of war. The peace and quiet of the waves and the blissful ignorance we are subjected to has created an illusion. People are dying, being killed by the masked Dark rebellion and Aurors alike, and yet here we sit in the sun, thinking nothing of it."

"The Order of the Phoenix has become a noticeable opposition, a resistance that grows daily." Lucius said.

"The Knights of Walpurgis." Lucretia said with a chuckle. "And the Order of the Phoenix. It seems so silly when you think about it. Like one of the stories Beedle the Bard would write."

"I miss the Manor."

The witch took Lucius' hand and spoke, "I know you do, I miss it as well. While I love my mother, I did not picture living with her again."

Lucius asked, "Have you thought about returning?"

"Every day."

An elf appeared on the balcony and politely said, "A letter arrived for Mistress."

Handing it over to the witch, the elf curtly bowed and _popped_ away. Lucius eyed his mother, who had gone a shade whiter.

"It's an invitation." Lucretia said. "It seems that we are invited to attend the Annual Samhain Ball."

"Trust him to muck it all up." the young man muttered to himself.

Lucretia pulled herself together and smiled charmingly. "If this is how he wants to play this, then we will have to oblige him. I will have to contact my tailor and yours as well, we can't show up looking like we just came from a holiday."

"It's three weeks from today, there is plenty of time."

"Abraxas is probably expecting us to decline, which is all the more fun when we do show up." said the witch.

Lucius wondered whether Marvolo would be there. He had started to call him  Marvolo in his thoughts, to add some empathy to the cruel and harsh image of the man who was still lingering in his dreams. He wasn't sure whether seeing the Dark Lord would help him move on or drive him deeper into desperation. Would he let go of the poisonous dream of being with the man or would he just fall for him all over again?

_You are mine and I will never let you go_

Those had been the man's words to him, a solemn promise rather than a few empty words spoken in the heat of the moment. It scared Lucius, especially when he thought about the man who had uttered those words to him. A man who wasn't denied of anything he considered his.


	6. Chapter Five: Lover of the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It took me forever to get this chapter done. My muse decided to dump this story and I was thinking about discontinuing it altogether. But I couldn't and decided to get over this enormous rough patch. With three different fics, I feel like a parent who gives one child more attention than others.
> 
> Warnings: Not even sure, but let's say a bit of angst and a dash of messed up emotions.   
> Everything takes place in late summer of 1975 or something along those lines. This story will have Mpreg in future chapters, so in case that is not really your thing, be warned now rather than later.

 

** Abyss **

**Chapter Five: Lover of the Dark**

 

 

"I don't understand why you're friends with them, Severus. They're vile."

Severus poked his fork into the mashed potatoes as Lily once again chewed his ear off. He had started socializing with Avery, who was a year older than him and Mulciber who was in the same year but a bit dim. But they treated him nicely and both knew Lucius as well. Lily wasn't like him, she was so Light that it hurt, but Severus had a craving for something darker. He was very much at home with the Dark Arts and it made his magic hum like nothing else. He just wished that Lily could understand. Much to the boy's disgust, Lily had started being friendly with Potter and his two sidekicks. He had nothing against Remus Lupin, the boy was very smart and timid. Severus had forgiven him for the incident, though he was a bit wary of the young teen.

He was most irritated over Sirius Black, the hot-headed troublemaker who just made Severus want to feed him to the Giant Squid. He was loud and crude, always boasting and strutting around the castle like Merlin. And he teased Severus more than anyone else. There was also something strange about that boy. The way he stared at him and immediately looked away when he was caught, even the way he sometimes looked after another prank. It confused Severus, but more so, it made him angry.

"Are you listening to me?"

Severus snapped out of his thought and faced Lily, who was looking cross with him. "I must have drifted off. What were you saying?"

"Will you then? Stop hanging out with that creep Mulciber and that Avery boy? They're bad news, Severus. They're probably You-Know-Who's followers. Please stay away from them. It's not like they're your friends."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Severus looked affronted. "Are you suggesting that they couldn't possibly want to be friends with that weird Snape boy?"

Lily looked away and flushed pink. "No, of course not."

"Don't bother denying it, I know what you meant." said the boy as he stood. "Potter's influence, I'm sure.

"Sev, wait!" Lily hollered after the boy's retreating back. She watched as the dark-haired teen waltzed out of the Great Hall. Another boy slumped next to her and she turned to see James Potter.

"Why do you even bother with him?"

Lily sniffed. "And why do you have to bully him? I knew him before Hogwarts, we practically lived on the same street. Just because he was sorted into Slytherin, doesn't mean that he's like the rest of them. He's not evil or anything."

"He's always with Avery and that other junior Death Eater." James said.

"Leave him alone, Potter." Lily warned. "Don't you have to go polish your broom or something?"

James laughed and sidled closer to the witch. "You're welcome to join me."

Lily raised her brow and elegantly dumped her pumpkin juice in the boy's lap. As James spluttered, the young woman said mockingly, "Oh dear, clumsy me. Better get that cleaned, Potter."

She stood, grabbed her bag and walked out of the Hall. Potter's gaping face held no interest for her.

 

ooooo

 

Malfoy Manor was once again alive, magnificent decorations dominated the foyer and led up to the ballroom where crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting light on the paintings and flurry of lush flowers that only bloomed in autumn. Of course, as the festivity was being held in Malfoy Manor, the rich style and expensive taste was notable and one could easily get lost in the array of luxury. It had been whispered that both Lucretia and the Malfoy heir had been banished, some even said that Abraxas had sealed them into the dungeons, people talked and speculated why the witch was always missing from social gatherings. Abraxas himself had not been seen for some time, the man had actually closed himself into the Manor for a few months, only leaving it when his Lord called.

The Samhain celebration was a custom and almost all pure-bloods celebrated the old ways. It also gave the man a perfect excuse to held a social get-together, in the hopes that it would improve his hermit status and perhaps even get his mind off the Lady Malfoy, who had been absent for the past two years. Abraxas had no idea that his wife and son had received an invite, he had not been the one who sent it in the hopes of getting the two to come back.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were sure that Lucius would return, their last letter from the teen had been optimistic.

The dark-haired witch stood by the window with Narcissa, the latter also hoping to see the blonde wizard. Two years without seeing a dear friend had left both sisters cross with Abraxas. Narcissa, however, did not know about the Dark Lord and the Malfoy heir, she knew what everyone else close to the family knew; that Abraxas had sent them away. Bellatrix knew differently, she had been made privy to the real reason why Lucius and his mother had disappeared.

Every witch and wizard who was a somebody in the pure-blood circles had arrived already, lords and ladies from respected and wealthy families. Abraxas himself was standing by the staircase with Nott. The witch's attention was drawn to a man even Bella didn't recognise and she had already identified most of the guests. The man had dark hair that fell on his forehead in soft waves and lightly curled over his ears. Brown or even black eyes shone like a deep, bottomless pits that threatened to suck you in if your stared too long. He had high cheekbones and a defined jaw, portraying patrician elegance and power. For a moment, Bella was taken aback by the similarities the man shared with her Lord, but the Dark Lord would surely not be attending. The man conversing with Lestrange Sr. had a certain appeal about him, something that drew the witch in.

Her inspection of the man was cut short when Narcissa yanked her arm and hissed, "Looks like dear old Abraxas swallowed his tongue."

Lucretia stood in the foyer, dressed in a floor length gown made from deep green material. She was the epitome of ice queen. Her glare sent daggers at Abraxas, the latter still composing himself after seeing his estranged wife. When Lucius appeared, a few inches taller and carrying himself as a pure-blood heir should, Narcissa whispered to her sister, "Two years I haven't seen him, and now he comes back looking even more handsome than he did upon leaving."

"I'm just glad he did decide to return." Bella said, sipping her drink. She placed the empty glass on the windowsill and grabbed Narcissa's hand. "Come on, let's go welcome him back."

 

ooooo

 

Abraxas put on his best face, he was after all the host and it wouldn't do well for him to be anything but nice and gracious. Lucretia extended her hand, her icy eyes drilling holes into her husband. When the man brought her hand to his lips, he hissed, "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"You did invite me, I hardly think you should act surprised." the witch replied coldly. "Try to look happy to see your wife, all your friends might become suspicious if you don't."

"I didn't invite you." said the man.

Lucretia said with mocking tone, "You didn't? Well, no matter. I am already here, aren't I? Now be a good host and get me a drink."

Abraxas grabbed the witch's arm and pulled her into the alcove, away from the main party. Yet most of the guest saw Abraxas manhandling his wife into the empty hallway. Lucius wasn't concerned about his mother, the witch was stronger than most women and her hexes hurt like hell. The alcove was dark and away from the noise. Two years worth of waiting had left Abraxas close to the edge of snapping.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought that was obvious. I came because I was invited, by you I might add. Forgive me for thinking that perhaps you had swallowed your foolish pride and actually wanted to see me return."

Abraxas snorted. "My foolish pride? Correct me if I'm wrong but I can't recall you making an effort either. You are as prideful as I am."

Lucretia laughed and stabbed the man with her words, "You were the one who stood by as I packed my trunk and left. You did nothing when I told you that I was leaving. You were the one who allowed my son to suffer in the hands of that monster you call your Lord."

"You left because you chose to leave."

"Don't make me laugh." Lucretia sneered. "I know you were ordered to send us away. I know that you stood by and watched your wife and son leave because you would rather lick the boots of that power crazed lunatic than stand by your family. You are the coward who listened to his Master like a dutiful dog rather than save his family from falling apart."

Abraxas pushed the witch none too gently against the wall, gritting his teeth, "I did it to spare you. You were the one who thought insulting the Dark Lord would be a splendid idea, I had to make sure you weren't killed for it. Why can't you see that I did it for you?"

"The fact still remains that you chose that man over your wife." Lucretia spat. "I would gladly insult him again if that means standing up for what I believe in and standing up for my son who you failed to protect."

Abraxas pulled away from the woman and took a step back. "Protect him from what? He was chosen to apprentice with the Dark Lord himself, he was chosen out of all the others to learn directly from our Lord."

"He was chosen to warm his bed, you daft man. Lucius caught his interest and he wanted to have him, the apprentice story was just a convenient lie. I told you to spare my child from that silly nonsense, but you insisted." Lucretia sighed. She didn't want to think about the first few months of their chosen exile. "I will never let anyone, especially the _Dark Lord_ , to use my son again. He took advantage of an impressionable young wizard, filled his head with pretty lies and then ruined his innocence by breaking his heart. You should have protected your son from him, you never should have taken Lucius to him in the first place, but you were blinded by the power he offered and gladly handed him your son with your wholehearted consent."

Abraxas looked away. He knew that something had happened between his Lord and Lucius, but he hadn't given it much thought. He had seen it as a positive thing, the closeness between them. He had only thought about the benefits it could give them.

"I took him away because it was the only way for him to heal. I chose our son over you, because a mother's heart cannot bear the thought of her child in pain, cannot bear seeing tears in her child's eyes. We couldn't return, not before enough time had passed."

"Are you telling me that my son was forced?" Abraxas asked.

Lucretia shook her head and wiped away a single tear that slid down her cheek. "No, he wasn't forced. Your son fell in love. But that love is like poison that slowly eats away at you until there is nothing left. Tears turn into dust as the heart withers."

The man took his wife's hand into his and said, his voice unusually soft, "I should have come after you. I wanted to...but I couldn't without putting you at risk. You were safer wherever you were."

"I waited. Until I couldn't wait any longer. Then I simply tried to forget."

Smoothing his thumb over the woman's wedding ring, Abraxas said, "You still wear my ring. You are still my wife."

"I haven't forgiven you." Lucretia stated.

"Nor have I." Abraxas said with a sad note to his voice. "I believe we are both at fault here. You cannot blame me for trying to keep you safe. Had I known about Lucius, I would have done something."

Lucretia sniffed in disbelief. "Done what exactly? Told the Dark Lord to keep his hand off your teenage son? Forgive me for not believing that."

"You're right, I do not know what I would have done. But you did protect our son." said the Malfoy Lord. "I'll try to talk to Lucius. Knowing how alike you are, I fear that I won't get far with him either."

"He might be more amiable towards you. Just don't mention anything I told you, it was two long years ago but it's still as fresh as if it had happened yesterday. Now, let's rejoin the party to which I wasn't even invited to."

Abraxas chuckled. "Someone sent that invite, we just don't know who. Though I have my suspicions."

Stepping out of the alcove, Lucretia stopped the man from moving forward and said, "We'll talk about it later, there are many things we should discuss before moving on. I think it's only fair to both of us, to either give us another chance or give each other closure."

Giving the woman a nod, Abraxas took her arm into his and together they walked back into the ballroom.

 

ooooo

 

"Who is that man talking with Lestrange Sr.?" Lucius inquired, his eyed fixed on the mystery guest.

Narcissa turned to where Lucius' gaze was fixed upon and said, "No idea, even Bella didn't know him."

"Did I hear my name?" said Bellatrix as she walked over with a new drink in her hand. She followed the blonde's gaze and added with a shrug. "No one seems to know who he is. A business partner of your father's perhaps."

Narcissa chuckled. "You ought to go over and ask. He is rather fit, wouldn't you say. A fine specimen, especially for a Malfoy."

"Something is off about him." Lucius said with a steely look. "As if he isn't who he is, like a mask."

"Then forget about him. Instead, you could tell us everything about your little vacation. Rabastan was very disappointed, you know. You hardly wrote to us, practically forgot about us."

Lucius knew that Narcissa had a right to be angry with him, he hadn't been fair to his friends.

"How long are you planning to stay?" Bella asked curiously. "Are you running away again or staying here?"

He hadn't even thought about it. In truth, he wanted to stay, but he knew it would only bring him pain and stir memories he had buried. "I still have to finish my studies."

"Why would anyone want to be a Ward Master is beyond me." said the younger witch.

"It is a very proficient skill to have. Not anyone can learn the art of wards, only a few Ward Masters are skilful enough to call themselves a master of the art. Ward crafting and dismantling is very difficult." said Bella, aiming a proud look at Lucius.

Narcissa didn't care about wards and she said, "Anyhow, I think I saw Lady Charlotte. I want to discuss a few things with her, about that son of his. Courting for two and a half years and still that boy hasn't asked my hand in marriage. My father wants to marry me off to Avery Jr., unless that idiot doesn't stop dragging his feet."

With flourish, Narcissa Black walked away. She stopped after a few metres and walked back, flinging her arms around the blonde's neck. She kisses his cheek and said, "I am happy that you're back. If you dare to leave again, I will hide spiders into your bedroom."

Bella chuckled as her sister dashed away, leaving her alone with Lucius. "Are you staying? The Dark Lord...he is closer to victory, now more than ever. He is particularly ruthless these days."

"Let us not talk about the Dark Lord." Lucius stiffly told the witch. He added with softer edge to his tone. "I don't bear his mark, Bella. I am not his servant and I am free to leave if I so wish."

"You might not wear his mark on your arm, but you will always be his servant."

Lucius snorted. "He told my father to send me away."

"But you wanted to get away before you even found out that he had been ordered to send you and your mother away. It was still your choice to leave. If he finds out that it was you who wanted to leave, he won't be happy."

Ignoring the witch, Lucius said, "I think I'll go upstairs. Hopefully, I still have a room."

Not waiting for the woman's reply, Lucius set his course towards the main staircase. He didn't feel the mysterious man's steps behind him. The Manor was much the same, nothing had changed over the two years. The blonde's bedroom was still as he remembered. He picked up a book from the bedside table, letting his gaze travel around the bedroom. He had missed being home, yet his memories forced him to stay away. Walking to the balcony that showed the vast gardens, Lucius felt at peace. He was young and wealthy, had the world at his feet and had suitors lining up behind his door. He didn't have a mark on his arm, he served no one. The mark branded into his heart was the only evidence that he had ever been associated with the Dark Lord.

The click of the door closing made Lucius turn. No one was there, yet he could feel someone's presence. Deep, dark and alluring. Someone had stepped behind him, making the blonde flinch and whirl his head around. He met the dark brown eyes that belonged to the man he had seen in the ballroom. Something was tugging at his heart, but he dismissed it. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I've been meaning to catch you alone ever since you arrived." the man purred, his voice like smooth velvet.

"I beg your pardon." Lucius gawked at the man who had cornered him in the balcony. "I demand that you leave my personal chambers this instant."

The man grinned, but the eerie edge to it was more seductive than appropriate. It made the blonde's heart do a funny jump in his chest. He backed up a bit, putting some space between himself and the familiar intruder. There was something painfully similar about the man, something that was purely Marvolo.

"You belong to me, Lucius." said the man and pulled the blonde against his chest, his lips instantly covering the blonde's. While Lucius struggled, the man deepened the kiss and slid his fingers into the blonde locks. It was wrong, insanely tempting and hot, but still wrong. The blonde pushed the man away, but his words caught in his throat when he saw the stranger's eyes morph into an achingly familiar shade of green. The man's words echoed in his ears. _You belong to me._

"Marvolo..." breathed out the blonde, who was shaking and taking several steps back to get as far as possible from the man.

As the glamours faded completely, the Dark Lord stood in front of Lucius. He looked imposing, angry and frustrated at the same time, his jaw set rigidly. It angered him to see Lucius' fear, it angered him even more when he knew that he was the one who made the blonde wizard distrust him. He wasn't even sure what to say. But he didn't even get the chance to figure it out, seeing as Lucius wasn't very interested and walked back inside without a word. Of course, Tom had to follow the blonde he had allowed to slip through his fingers. He caught Lucius by the arm, but didn't force him to face him, instead he pressed himself against the blonde's back. "Don't run from me."

He was there, so close that Lucius just had to reach out. But he couldn't, would not do it only to be humiliated once again.

"You ache for me." the man hissed into his ear.

"I ache because of you." Lucius sneered. "Now unhand me. You may be the Dark Lord, but I will not allow you to manhandle me."

Tom pulled away with a light growl, the blonde was still as unabashed as he remembered. He wasn't ready to admit that his treatment of the younger man had been appalling nor was he willing to admit to himself that he had some sort of _feelings_ for Lucius, the thought alone was beyond reason. But he did want to have the blonde wizard, by his side and in his bed. Lucius had caught him unprepared, he knew now how to fight against the odd sensation in his chest. "Careful, my dear. Two years is a long time, you had your freedom, now I will end it. I didn't release you from your service, merely gave you some time to mature. You will join my ranks as expected."

It was hard to stay unaffected when Tom's arm circled his waist, the heat behind him was intoxicating. Lucius all but spat out with venom, "As you wish... _My Lord_."

"It's time to come back, it's where you belong, Lucius. And perhaps return someone of mine, someone who no doubt spent those two years with you."

Nagini had been happy to leave with Lucius, her resentment towards her Master had grown and had finally driven her away.

"She will return on her own terms."

Tom chuckled. "I will have a serious talk with her once she does return, I assure you. Now, my lovely, I think you ought to come with me."

"In that case, you will have to drag me back. I have no intention to return to Slytherin Manor." Lucius told the man, who was still trapping him from behind. The blonde was still two or three inches shorter than the Dark Lord. The arm around him tightened, but Lucius tried to stay calm.

"If you wish, I can lock you up in a tower like a princess in a Muggle fairytale." Tom said, remembering the story he had heard in the orphanage. "Don't fight me, Lucius. The more you fight, the more I want to break you."

Before the blonde could react, a crack of Disapparation whisked them away.

 

ooooo

 

Remus was sprawled on his bed, lazily flicking the pages of his Charms textbook when Sirius slumped down on his own bed and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Remus?"

The sandy-haired teen hummed in response, "Hmm? What is it?"

"What would you do if you liked someone? I mean, really liked someone who you shouldn't like."

Lifting his eyes from the book, Remus eyed Sirius. "I don't know, depends really."

"Depends on what?" Sirius asked, sitting upright.

"Whether they liked me back, whether it is a boy or a girl. That sort of things. Is this hypothetical?" Remus raised a brow.

Sirius pursed his lips, but muttered. "Not exactly."

"So you like someone you think you shouldn't like... Is it Severus?"

The messy-haired teenager gawked and blushed scarlet. "How did you know? I mean...no, of course not. That's completely mental, absurd."

Remus closed his book and placed it on the bed next to him. He walked over to the other's bed and sat on the edge. With an understanding look, Remus said, "It's a bit absurd, but if you like him then...that's just it, you like him and end of story. He isn't exactly someone I thought you would like."

Sirius hid his face into a pillow and mumbled. "He's just so bloody snarky and intelligent. I only do stuff to annoy him, I want him to get mad at me. Do you think I'm insane?"

Taking in the boy's hopeful expression, Remus chuckled. "No, you're just a horny teenager that acts like a mean little boy who pulls pigtails in order to get attention."

"I get this weird feeling every time I see him, like a tight ball of something warm and wriggling in my chest. I'm not sure what it is about him that makes me want to be his friend."

"Severus is clever and very direct, someone who responds well to honesty. If you are serious about this, and only if you are serious, I suggest you talk to him. Maybe apologise for being such a huge prat, stop pranking him and be nice to him."

Sirius gnawed at his lip and asked unsurely, "What if he tells me to stuff it? I wouldn't believe myself, why should he think I'm serious."

"Because you are."

"Perhaps catch him in the library." the boy mulled over it. "He likes books, right? I'll find him a good book as a gift."

Remus gave a nod and said, "If you truly want to make amends with him and show that you're not messing around, get him fancy potion ingredients. Make sure you apologise as well, you haven't exactly been nice to him in the past.

"James will flip." Sirius said, realising that his best friend's reaction might be more than explosive. "Don't tell him anything, Remy."

"It's your secret to tell." the werewolf said. "Besides, I would rather not face James when he's having a fit."

Sirius gave a tight nod. He place his hand on the other's shoulder and said, "Thank you, I would definitely mess it up without you helping me."

"Just be honest." Remus said. "Be yourself but also let him know that you care and are serious about being his friend. You have to start small if you want him to trust you."

 

ooooo

 

After Disapparating them away, Tom brought the young blonde back into his manor. It was all too familiar for the blonde, the ache in his chest had intensified as soon as he felt the man's hands on him. It was hard for him to remind himself why he had left in the first place. Tom's magic was a dangerous cocktail, a soothing comfort and a burning flame that licked at the blonde's skin.

"Your room was readied by the elves, I trust you to find it again."

Lucius whipped his head around and sneered, "I will not be staying." It didn't matter who he was talking to, Dark Lord or not, he had no right to treat him as such.

Tom had an intimidating smile of his lips when he stalked towards the blonde. It was equally arousing and scary. "I granted you two years of freedom, my sweet. It's time for you to return to me."

"I do not wear your Mark." said the blonde boldly. "I am not one of your servants, not anymore."

"Do tell, Lucius. When did you decide that?"

"The day I was banished along with my mother. You ordered my father to send us away."

Tom chuckled and brushed aside a loose strand of hair from the younger man's face. "Do not try to deny that it was not you who made the decision to leave. I have my sources and they tell me that you were already packing your bags before I ordered Abraxas to send you and your mother somewhere out of sight. I do hope you liked Marseille, for you will not be returning there any time soon."

"How dare you?" Lucius pulled away, his stormy eyes gleaming with anger and desperation. "Who are you to order me around, deny me anything? How dare you treat me like a possession?"

Fisting his hand into the blonde's hair, Tom yanked Lucius forward, his hot breath ghosting on the man's cheek. "Have a care how you speak to me. You are in the presence of the Dark Lord and I do not tolerate being subjected to your yelling. You agreed to my terms, did you not? You belong to me, your place is by my side and no matter where you run, I will catch you. I am not a very patient man nor am I forgiving, do not test me."

"Are you planning on keeping me as a prisoner? You did bring me here forcefully and against my will." Lucius inquired, the grip on his hair giving him both pain and thrilling pleasure. "Am I to be locked up?"

"Now that is an interesting thought." Tom purred, his fingers loosening around the fistful of blonde locks. His lips traced the blonde's jaw and he nipped at the man's lower lip, asking for entrance. "Have you any idea what you do to me? How much I ache to take you, fill you and make you scream. I did send you away for a reason, my pet. You make me incredibly weak, I cannot afford to be anything less than in control."

Lucius felt the walls guarding his heart starting to crumble, the man's presence and his magic tearing down his resolve. Forgetting a man like the Dark Lord was not easy and the young blonde had tried with all he had, but it was like a dark curse festering in his heart. It took everything he had in order to keep his distance and not fall into the dark pit created by the man's allure. "You can't expect me to yield. I am a Malfoy, we do not bow down to anyone."

"I think your father disagrees, but you are very different from Abraxas. You are far more brazen and stubborn, a wild and beautiful treasure." Tom said, his hand coming to caress the blonde's cheek. "You are mine, even if you deny it with passion, and I intend to have you. I acknowledge that I made mistakes, I admit that I handled things wrong. I hurt you."

Lucius braved himself and locked eyes with the Dark Lord. He was surprised to see the man's face hold a soft expression, something comforting passed in his dark emerald eyes as he studied the blonde. "You humiliated me. You treated me as if I was nothing more than a whore. I was a fool to believe a word you said."

"And for that I ask your forgiveness. I was confused." Voldemort looked away and took a step back, allowing the blonde his personal space. "I am a cruel man by nature, so cruel that I chose to hurt you instead of confronting my own demons. I acted hastily and without thinking of you. But aside from the way I acted after our time together, I meant every word I said to you."

It was tearing Lucius apart, he knew he couldn't give in, yet he wanted nothing more than to be with the enticing man in front of him. Wanted to be his but also be loved by him. That was something the Dark Lord was not capable of. "I ask that you let me leave."

Tom turned his burning gaze on the blonde. "And where will you go?"

"Home."

"You are home, my pet." the man said with conviction. The sheer unbound lust in his gaze was making it hard to breathe.

"I am not a something to be owned. You cannot keep me here against my will. You may be the Dark Lord, but you are a man with no honour. You used me and threw me aside as if I was nothing. You lured me with sweet words, only to twist a dull blade into my heart. You can force me to stay, even chain me up in the dungeons, but it can never be anything more than that. You can't lose what you never had, can't keep what is not yours and you can't hold onto something that does not want to stay."

Lucius was fuming, his anger snapping and magic lashing out. He hardly cared about what could happen next, whether the Dark Lord would raise his wand with an _Avada_ on his lips. It didn't matter because he was suffocating, drowning in the feelings he had buried deep down. The Killing Curse, however, never came and silence stretched as Lucius tried to calm himself and Tom simply stayed quiet.

Moving closer to the young blonde, Voldemort was first to break the deafening silence. "If you wish to leave then I will allow it, I have no need for an unwilling consort. I cannot take back my treatment of you, I only want you to know that I do regret it. I am a soulless creature and for that I will not repent. If you truly loathe me for hurting you, I ask that you go before I change my mind. I shall grant you your freedom and you can be assured that I will not be bothering you again."

Words were stuck in the blonde's throat, not a sound came out. Tom turned to leave and something was threatening to shatter inside the younger wizard as he watched the enigmatic man walk away. He remembered the Seer's words to him, he recalled the painful way she had described Lucius' future if he chose to remain by the Dark Lord's side. Yet his eyes, pooled with red, were soft and soulful enough for Lucius to believe that there was something good about him. He was already in agony, dwelling in misery as he was forced to stay away from Marvolo. The Seer could be right about the future, but Lucius was already suffering because he didn't have Marvolo.

"Stay." the blonde managed to say, the word coming out as a plea. "Please."

Tom's face was cruel, harsh lines dominating his sharp features. He was aware of the manipulation he had just conducted on the young man, he wasn't sorry for making it incredibly painful for Lucius. When he wanted something, he usually used any means necessary to obtain it. Playing with the blonde's heartstrings like a puppet master, Tom ensured the wizard's compliance. "Why stay when you have made up your mind?"

"Do you have any idea what you have done, what you have made me feel? I was a foolish boy, completely in awe of you and your magnificence, and you took advantage of my innocence. You made me feel things that I had never felt." Lucius explained, his youthful face expressive as tears gathered in the corner of his pale eyes. "I need to let go of you, but I can't, unless you show me a way to eradicate all memory of you."

Tom was surprised to see the blonde with a desperate look etched to his face. Once again, Lucius was stirring something in his chest, a feeling of pain tugging on his insides. He had realised that he had treated the young wizard with a frosty attitude, but he wasn't immune to the youth's emotions that he displayed so openly. He had soon regretted his decision to pursue the Malfoy heir, for he needed a consort who wasn't attached to him and held his emotions in check. Lucius was too much for him to handle, there was nothing tame and detached about the blonde, only a bright flame that stirred up all sorts of distasteful and forgotten feelings within Tom.

"I was warned by a Seer. She told me that you will bring me nothing but misery and suffering. Despair and desolation caused by you." Lucius spoke, unsure if the man was even listening.

Tom did perk up and asked, "And you chose to believe it?"

"It was fairly easy to do so." Lucius said with a bitter bite. "I had already been subjected to the pain you can bring. You had already inflicted deep wounds."

"It was never my intention to cause you despair. It is the truth, my pet." Tom said with a gentle frown. He tried to think of a way to express his wishes without sounding unkind. "When I took you to bed, I wanted to make you mine. I only ever wanted to touch you, feel you in a way that would satisfy the curiosity and hunger you had ignited. I was careless, I admit to it. I allowed you to crawl under my skin, weaken me to the point where I couldn't stand it any longer. You are undoubtedly my source of strength and consequently my undoing. I want things that I have denied myself for what seems like an eternity."

Lucius swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, "What do you want?"

"Things only you can give me." Tom said, his voice glazing over with seductive undertones. "I want you, my pet. I want to turn you inside out and make you mine. I want to own your soul and make you beg. I want to see you on your knees, I want you spread open on my bed, I want you to burn for me. Only for me."

Suddenly Tom's lips were on the blonde's with the sole intention of devouring Lucius' soul. He could feel the younger man trembling, his lean frame shaking. Sneaking his arm around the blonde's waist, Tom pulled him tightly against him and without warning Disapparated into his bedroom. Lucius made an effort to pull away but it was a weak attempt and he went completely limp in the other's capable hands. Lucius wasn't even aware that he was being backed towards the bed or that Tom was already sliding his hands under his robe to push it down his shoulders. But rational sense kicked in soon enough and the blonde stepped out of the man's grasp.

"I can't do this with you." Lucius stated, his lips flushed from kissing and his eyes beseeching. "Not if you treat me as you did before."

"I give you my word that I will treat you with the utmost respect." Tom told the blonde and held out his hand.

Lucius was hesitant. He knew he shouldn't believe a word that the man had said, but he wanted to believe them even if they were just sweet lies. But love made people do outrageous things, even when their mind screamed at them to stop. Taking Tom's hand, the blonde gave in. It was wrong and led to nothing but heartache, yet the heart had it's reasons that reason could not explain.

 

ooooo

 

With only a day, things between Lily and Severus had only gotten worse. The girl was set on one thing and that was to make the dark-haired teen realise that the Slytherin boys he hung around with were nothing but lowlifes. Of course, Snape disagreed and distanced himself from the redheaded witch. That suited James, who had tried to get the girl to come out with him for ages. Sirius had yet to gather his Gryffindor courage and was still following his crush around like a stalker, only to act indifferent when he was caught.

It was during a Defence class when Lily once again tried to make her opinion heard, but had been once again rebuffed. She was waiting for the class to be over, hoping to corner the reluctant boy before he could hurry away. As students started to leave the classroom, Lily quickly stuffed her things into her bag and sprinted out as well. She saw Severus make a turn towards the alcove and decided to follow him. The boy was fiddling with his bag when the girl caught up to him and said, "Can I talk to you?"

"What is it this time? More lectures about sordid Death Eaters perhaps?"

Lily stated with annoyance. "You've changed, Sev. I remember a different Severus, one who wasn't interested in the Dark Arts and hanging out with creeps. I don't even know you anymore."

"Then stop pestering me about things you know nothing about. In case you haven't noticed, we're all a bit different now. It's called growing up."

"No, you're just turning into a Slytherin." Lily spat.

Severus raised his brow. "That is the House I was sorted into."

"I thought you didn't agree with the pure-blood propaganda. You said that being a Muggle-born didn't matter, that it doesn't make a difference. Now you're suddenly friends with bigots and prejudiced arses who think they're better than witches and wizards like me. What happened to you?"

"Like I said, I grew up. This isn't an ideal world we're living in. Do you really think that it's all fine and dandy, that what's happening isn't affecting everyone? Open your eyes, Lily. Once you leave this place, no one is going to stick up for you, it's a kill or be killed world out there."

Lily sneered at the teen. "And you would rather kill then fight against the discrimination and cruelness. "

"It's called self-preservation."

"It's cowardice. You're a coward, Severus. You would, given the choice, turn tail rather than stand up for the things you believe in."

They're yelling had attracted a small audience and James was one of them. He confidently strode forward and stepped next to Lily. "He's not worth it, Lils. Just leave him to his pathetic life."

Lily ignored James and asked Severus. "Is this what you want, to live in fear?"

Potter interrupted again. "He's probably into that sort of thing, you can tell by the friends he keeps around. You're just wasting your time and effort, he's already a sadistic junior Death Eater."

Lily snapped at the Gryffindor boy, "Shut up, James."

"Don't tell me you're still friends with him?"

Severus grabbed his bag and stalked away, only to be hit with mild Jelly-Legs Jinx. The gathered students snickered or laughed as James was. Lily was fed up with both and punched the messy-haired teen's shoulder and berated. "Honestly, you're such an idiot, Potter."

Severus dusted off his robe and refused to be baited by the rowdy Gryffindor. He soon disappeared into the corridor, tuning out the others. He didn't notice Sirius, who was standing away from the pack of Gryffindors, looking torn. He either sided with Severus or James, he couldn't have both. Feeling like a spineless twat, Sirius walked away but didn't follow the dark-haired teen who had walked into the other direction.

 

ooooo

 

Light invaded the darkly lit bedroom through closed drapes, but it was still horribly dim and the room was heavy with darkness and the smell of sex. When the curtains were yanked open and the full force of the morning sun hit the room, a groan emitted from the bed.

Lucius tried to blink and adjust to the daylight as he looked around. He reached out to the other side of the bed and promptly froze. Cold sheets greeted him. He swiftly sat up and unconsciously pulled the sheet closer to his exposed body. Swallowing bitterly, he refused to sink into despair like he had two years ago. He pressed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes, to stave off the shame. Until a hand touched his and gently pulled it way. Lucius' eyes snapped open when a soft kiss was pressed to the underside of his wrist, cool lips tracing his pulse.

"I gave you my word, pet." Tom's voice washed over the blonde. "I needed to tend to some unfortunate business. I couldn't be tempted to wake you, it was a very charming sight."

Lucius looked down as he said, "I was being presumptuous."

"You had a right, after the way I acted when you first gave yourself to me," Tom purred, sliding his fingers over the smooth skin on the blonde's arm. He snapped out of his daze and said with a more businesslike tone, "As much as I find the sight pleasing, you ought to get dressed. I wish for you to take part in something."

The blonde's eyes held questions, but he didn't voice them as the Dark Lord pressed his finger against his lips and said, "You shall see, my pet. Join me in the throne room when you're ready."

With a dramatic swirl of black, Tom was gone. Before Lucius could think of the disappearing act, a distinctive _pop_ alerted him of an elf. It was the round-eyed and floppy-eared elf the Dark Lord had given to him as a personal elf.

"Master Lucius is being back." the elf stated with bubbling excitement.

"Dobby."

The elf was slightly trembling and the huge tennis ball eyes were brimming with tears. "Master remembers Dobby. Oh, Dobby be so happy. No one ever remembers Dobby, but Master Lucius does. I be the best elf to Master, that is a promise."

"Could you bring me a clean shirt from my old room? There should be some in the wardrobe." the blonde told the elf who was just waiting to serve. "And then go to Malfoy Manor and notify Lady Malfoy of my whereabouts."

Dobby nodded eagerly. "Dobby will do as Master wishes."

With a crack, he was gone and it didn't take long before he returned with the required shirt. He once again looked happy when Lucius thanked him for it. When the odd little creature was out of sight, Lucius threw aside the sheet covering him and walked into the adjoining bathroom that was as big as the bedroom itself. Dark green marble gleamed in the warm light as Lucius stepped into the shower. As water poured down his back, the blonde leaned his forehead against the cool tiles, lost in his conflicting thoughts.                                      

It had been wonderful, everything he had ever dreamed of and dared to hope. But it was a double-edged sword, bringing both pleasure and pain. The word 'consort' had haunted his sleep. The Dark Lord had enticed him with it, hissed it into his ear like a sweet nothing and something sinful at the same time. It was life changing and possibly the source of his misery that laid ahead. But it was also a promise and proof that he was indeed someone important to the man. He would wear a Mark, but a different one, given to him by the Dark Lord himself. The mark of a consort to the heir of Slytherin, branded without fear and servitude, but with love and mutual respect. It was tempting, so very enthralling that Lucius wasn't sure if he could fight the pull. He hadn't forgiven Marvolo, not in the slightest, but he had given him another chance. This time he wanted the man to prove that he wasn't just playing games.

 

ooooo

 

With a stomach full of tasty rabbit, Nagini slithered back inside through the opened terrace doors. She had much preferred the warm sun and the seaside villa, but she had to follow her hatchling that wasn't quite hers. Having virtually adopted Lucius, the snake was very protective over the blonde and insisted on travelling with him, no matter where the journey took them. During the first few months, the blonde had studied every book available in order to find a way to communicate with the serpent. It took him some time and effort but after a few months, Lucius had discovered a way. It was an ancient spell that allowed one's familiar to non-verbally communicate with their master. Nagini wasn't exactly Tom's familiar, more like a trusted companion and they had a special bond because Tom was a Parselmouth. She also had a special, rather motherly bond with the blonde wizard and she hadn't objected to being Lucius' familiar. After the spell, Nagini had become very chatty and opinionated, constantly engaging the blonde in conversation. Tom had never been particularly talkative and Nagini had missed being listened to.

While she was tolerated by the blonde's birthmother, Lady Malfoy wasn't very pleased to frequently find the huge snake lounging on Lucius' bed or curled around him during colder nights. She wasn't a dog that could be ordered to sleep on the floor and kept sliding back under the covers. She felt safe from being ostracize because Lucius allowed her to sleep wherever she wanted and always spoiled her with tasty treats. It couldn't be denied that she missed Tom, but she was fiercely protective over the blonde, meaning a deadly bite for anyone who dared to harm him.      

Gliding in the corridor, she wondered where Lucius had gone. She had been banned from entering the any of the bedrooms and Lucius only allowed her to venture into the garden. She had felt a familiar magical signature the night before, but her empty stomach had distracted her and she had forgotten about the sense of similarity. Now her blonde wizard was missing and that made her antsy.

 

ooooo

 

Entering the throne room, Lucius was met with masked figures, cloaked in black. They stood in a half circle, facing the Dark Lord's majestic throne.

"Join us, Lucius."

The blonde looked up and straight into the tantalizing green orbs of the man who made his heart flutter. But there was also a hint of danger and something cruel surrounding him. At the moment, he wasn't Marvolo. He was the Dark Lord, a dark wizard who delivered a swift death to those who defied him.

Someone from the disguised followers stepped forward and spoke in harsh tones as his masked gaze fell to the blonde, "My Lord, Malfoy is a traitor. He abandoned you."

Instead of speaking, Tom started laughing. A rich and velvety laugh that was equally pleasant and terror inducing. That was followed by a hiss and the masked Death Eater fell to his knees, shaking and clawing at his neck and chest.

"You dare to question my judgement?"

Writhing in agony, the man shook his head, his throat closed up. The others just watched, no one made a move to help their unfortunate comrade. To question the Dark Lord, was to sign your death warrant.

"Let this be an example of my view on noncompliance." the Dark Lord said, still keeping the outspoken follower under the torture curse. He continued. "Today we welcome two new members into our dedicated fold."

Two people stepped forward and unmasked. One of them was a witch, short and plain-looking, the other was a taller male with an unpleasant leer and narrow eyes. Lucius couldn't recall ever seeing them around Hogwarts, but they were most likely freshly graduated and eager. The girl looked too young, the transition from round-faced girl to a woman hadn't kicked in yet. The wizard looked a bit older but not by many years. There was also something inhuman in their eyes, that certain gleam that one acquired when dealing with pain and torture.

"Alecto and Amycus Carrow, here to take my Mark." Tom said with a delighted note to his voice. Both exposed their arms, ready to be branded as the Dark Lord's cattle. The tip of Voldemort's wand pressed into the pale flesh of the girl's arm, a string of an incantation echoed in the room as Tom concentrated his magic on the task. It was painful to watch, let alone be on the receiving end, but Lucius couldn't tear his gaze away from the man who looked completely stoic and ominous. Alecto Carrow was red in the face, tears leaking from her beady eyes and her teeth gritting as she was experiencing the most excruciating feeling aside from the Cruciatus Curse. Once it was done, the witch composed herself and bowed to her Lord. The same things happened to her brother, only the wizard could tolerate the pain a bit better. As the two stepped back into the midst of others, Tom glanced over to Lucius and his stern expression held something akin to dominance.

Without words, Tom called the blonde to his side. The masked followers watched as the young Malfoy heir held his head high and closed the distance between his Lord and himself. If anyone was shocked or surprised to see their Lord run a slim finger down the blonde's cheek, it wasn't voiced or otherwise shown. Bella, who stood proudly next to Rodolphus in the front line, suppressed a snort as she saw her blonde friend being caressed by the Dark Lord. The message was clear to everyone, even for those who opposed the notion. Lucius Malfoy was the Dark Lord's and not to be trifled with.

 

ooooo

 

Lucretia was worried out her mind, even after the elf had given her Lucius' message. She was afraid for her son, fearing that what happened before their departure would happen again and this time it would pull her son deeper. Of course she had realised after a year that Lucius was still thinking about the dark wizard who had stomped on his innocence. She knew that Lucius still had hope that one day a happy ending for them could be possible. All of that was clear to her, yet she refused to admit it to herself. What kind of mother wished such a fate for her child? What kind of mother wanted her child to be a whore to a egomaniacal killer with no regard for anyone's feelings? She was not that mother and her fierceness and loyalty to her son was unwavering.

She put up with a lot. Starting with the gigantic snake that had wormed her way into her son's life and refused to leave. The serpent herself wasn't what bothered the witch, it was her true master that had the woman unnerved. Nagini acted like a protective mother as well, something Lucretia could understand but loathed to acknowledge.

Speaking of the snake, the witch could see her green-scaled body sliding into the sitting room. The elf had just disappeared, leaving the witch more distressed than before. Now she knew for certain that Lucius was with the Dark Lord, the bane of her son's life. Nagini, curious as she was, had slithered across the room and flicked her tongue at the blonde woman.

"It's that cursed wizard of yours, ruining my child's life again." Lucretia snapped at the snake who was waiting to be acknowledged. She wasn't even sure why she had spoken to a giant serpent, but it was an excellent way to vent. "That wicked, deplorable, wretched waste of magic."

Nagini did understand some of it and smirked as much as a snake could. She sensed the woman's anger, most of it directed at the Dark Lord. As the witch stood from her seat and smoothed down her dress, Nagini perked up. The woman summoned an elf and soon she was dressed in her fur-lined robe. Blocking the witch's way, the reptile lifted her head and flicked her forked tongue at the blonde witch. She knew where the witch was going and wanted to go with her, the chances were that her blonde wizard was wherever Lady Malfoy was heading to. With a tight nod, Lucretia fell into step with the gliding snake. By the Manor's massive gates, she gently touched the snake's scaly head and both Disapparated with a crack.

 

ooooo

 

The Dark Lord's study was the most protected room in the Slytherin Manor. It was the place of operations and the sanctum of Tom's plans and ideas. The walls of the room were hidden away behind bookcases, ancient and rare tomes decorated the bookshelves. The desk itself, standing in the middle of the room, was a masterpiece. Ornaments carved by hand, secret compartments and the fine sheen of the dark oak made it a piece of art. Lucius had plenty of time to admire it as he waited for the man. They had much to discuss. When the door clicked and the Dark Lord's magic washed over him like warm wind, the blonde tensed, only to relax as soon as a gently hand wound its way into his hair. It was a bit terrifying for the blonde, to know that someone had such a vast amount of control over him.

"There is no need for you to fear me."

Lucius looked up and asked, "Is that not your aim, to induce fear?"

"Among other things." Tom chuckled, rounding his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out something that looked to be a silk scarf. It was the very same scarf he had yanked from the blonde's neck the morning after his epic blunder. He was reluctant to admit that he had kept it because it was a reminder of the blonde wizard. It still faintly carried Lucius' scent, freshly sweet and pure. "I believe this belongs to you."

The younger man took the offered garment and boldly raised his brow. "It's a funny thing to keep in one's desk drawer."

"I'm tempted to attach a little bell to it and tie it around your neck. That way I couldn't possibly lose you again, I'll always know where you're hiding."

Lucius wasn't sure what to say to that. It was oddly upsetting to see the man change from completely cold to somewhat affectionate and open. It was as if he was bipolar, his mood changing constantly and with little warning.

"I find myself curious to learn about your exile." the Dark Lord mused, looking moderately curious. "I admit that I was often persuaded to find out myself, but I restrained myself enough to leave you in peace. You were in Marseille, correct?"

The blonde was surprised that the man hadn't sent someone to spy on him. "I was in my grandmother's villa."

"I do hope the warm climate didn't spoil you." Tom smirked, making it clear that the blonde was definitely not returning. "Nagini was most likely happy to lounge out in the sun. I never believed her to be capable of betraying me, yet she deserted me rather quickly."

Lucius hid a smile. "She merely took a liking to me, I see no reason to call it desertion."

"I was surprised nonetheless. She detests humans."

"Apparently, I am above her loathing. I never asked her to come with me, she decided that on her own. I'm afraid she was rather cross with you at the time."

Tom sighed, remembering his temper and how he had lashed out on both Lucius and Nagini. It was strange for him to be this open and honest. But he trusted Lucius, oddly enough. "I have missed her. At times, she was my only companion."

"Perhaps I can convince her to bury the hatchet, so to speak. She insisted on being taken along. I have, albeit regretfully, spoiled her."

Tom smiled, despite his dark demeanour.

"Will I be taking the Dark Mark?"

Meeting the blonde's gaze, the dark-haired wizard smiled a tad bit viciously and it made chills travel down Lucius' back. He was feeling like a helpless fly in a spider's web, only Marvolo was more than a meagre spider. He was a true predator. "You will be wearing a different kind of mark. You're special, my pet, above everyone else who wear my Dark Mark."

"Why me, I don't understand what it is that you see in me, Marvolo? You could have anyone."

The wizard stated with no amount of smugness. "True, I can have anyone, but why have just anyone, if I can have you."

"You're keen to have me because of my name and status, my pure blood and lineage. Isn't that what being a consort entitles? A perfectly docile broodmare from an upstanding family."

Insolence wasn't endearing, especially Tom's opinion, but he enjoyed seeing Lucius act more like a wild and feral cat than a submissive one with its claws removed.

"I see we still need to work on your bite." the older man said. "As my consort, you will not be expected to stay home and take up needlepoint. Your name and its prominence will come in handy, I will not deny it in the least. As for being a docile broodmare, I can honestly say that you are anything but obedient and tame. I'm not particularly fond of the term 'broodmare', I much more prefer the term 'bearer of my heir'." Voldemort explained with an amused quirk to his lips.

"I won't let you control me. Dark Lord or not, I won't be treated like dirt. I will stand by you and use any means at my disposal to aid you, but I will never allow you to keep me on the sidelines, only to be needed when you want someone willing to spread their legs for you. If I am to be yours, I expect the same from you. Those are my terms." Lucius daringly stated with conviction, he wasn't walking out of the man's study with a disadvantageous deal and a bad taste in his mouth. He was going to guard himself against the man's infamous cruelty. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys never did anything without gaining something themselves. The ball was in the Dark Lord's court now, it was his chess piece to move.


End file.
